Nope Still Not Me
by befoulmetalroosa
Summary: Sequel to I Am Legend...Not. Phoenix and her army are older and stronger. A new face will join them as her twin becomes a strong new ally. Watch them take the old man down, piece by piece. HP/RW, DM/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_The forest around her is alive with the sounds of the wild. She hears crickets and peepers, competing for the food and the ladies. Off in the distance, a bird cries; perhaps in pain, perhaps in joy. All around her the trees and grasses and bushes rattle and shake with the movement of predator and prey. And yet she continues to walk, unmolested and unafraid. Her magic thrums around her, connecting with the deep natural magic of this hallowed place. Up ahead, she sees a figure, dressed in some sort of diaphanous gown, arms raised to her, beckoning. She quickens her pace, suddenly anxious to reach the person. After many moments of slogging through the high grass and hanging vines, she reaches the clearing._

_She ducks her head, suddenly shy, as she slowly makes her way across the remaining feet to the individual. A beatific smile graces the other's face, her blood-filled eyes sparkling in the soft light. The hands reaching to her pull her into an embrace, and for long moments she relishes the warmth and love emanating from the woman. Finally, the other steps back, smiling._

"_**My Darling Child," **__Alecto says. Her voice is weighted with centuries of power and Phoenix trembles under the strength of it. __**"You have done your father and myself so very proud. We have watched as you and your bonded have grown in strength and magic. Your final battle approaches; I am here to warn, but also to guide. When you awaken, there will be a…gift, if you will, for yourself and your mate. It will protect you as you finally come into your full potential. It will also lead you to powerful allies and friends. **_

"_**You have a sibling; a twin. He has been enslaved, and groomed to be the Djinn's soldier. He needs your help to be free of the enslavement spells. You will see him when you return to the school. He will be introduced as the Savior, Harry Potter. Do what you can to free him; he has the strength you will need in the coming months as the Djinn prepare to annihilate humanity. Once your task is complete, you and he will be given the option to take your places amongst the gods. Should he or you choose not to join us, the two of you will be granted whatever you wish as rewards. Make them count; they must last your eternal lives. And, before you ask, yes, your bonded, as well as his, will become immortal once the bond is sealed.**_

"_**Your father and I cannot interfere in what is to come, save to give you the gift. Make the gods tremble with your power." **__Her mother kisses her on the brow, and the contact tingles. She then turns and walks away, fading back into the mist. Phoenix stands for a few moments, tears running freely down her cheeks, before she feels the tug of awareness, pulling at her._

Phoenix slowly opened her eyes and sat up, trembling from the strangeness of the dream. Muzzy thoughts not her own drifted through her mind, and she looked over at the silvery blonde head nestled next to her. She smiled with incredible tenderness as she watched the boy shift and sigh before silver eyes opened on her.

"Mmmm Phoenix? Whassamatter?" She smiled even wider at his adorably sleepy demeanor before leaning down to gently and thoroughly kiss him awake. When she pulled back, Draco was flushed and trembling. She lay back down, curling and snuggling into him; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly into himself. She put her head on his shoulder, and he carded his fingers through her hair, trying to get his hormones under control. Finally, after several minutes, she began to speak.

"Alecto came to visit me. She told me that the battle is about to begin, and that I have a twin brother. He will be the Harry Potter that Dumbledore introduces at the opening Feast. She also said that she and James were able to leave us a gift, but were not able to interfere otherwise." She was silent for a few minutes, thinking, before she spoke again. "We need to locate the gift and figure out what it is; what it does." Before she could speak further, Dragon hissed her way to the bed.

_**Master.**_

_**My Dragon. Have you been hunting, lovely?**_

_**Yes, master. I have found this…lunch in a bubble. May I have it? **_The serpent slithered onto the bed and dropped the bubble on Phoenix's lap. She giggled at the sight of the twitching rat encapsulated in the bubble of magic, and showed Draco. The blond also chuckled, before extracting the message attached to the bubble. He read it aloud.

"My darling daughter and future son. Your father and I have left you this morsel to give to your familiar. When ingested, it will imbue your companion with protections and abilities that you will need to win this war. It will also grant her immortality. We know you will mourn her passing, and we wish to remove as much heartache from your eternal life as possible. You've already suffered far more than you deserved." Draco paused, then looked at Phoenix. She could see the fear deep in silver eyes, and was quick to reassure.

"Alecto told me that you will become immortal when our bond is sealed. My brother's bonded mate will also receive the same. We…we have the choice to join the gods when this is all over. If we don't join, then we'll be granted a reward of our choosing. You and I will have to discuss what we want." She turned to the snake, popping the bubble and grabbing the sluggish rat by the tail. _**The morsel is yours**__, _she hissed. _**Do you wish it now, or do you wish to hunt it? **_Dragon almost seemed to grin as she eyed the rat. For its part, the rodent started to wiggle and squirm, sensing its imminent doom.

_**I will take it now. As it is a gift from the gods, I do not wish to lose it, and perhaps grant another lowly creature the pleasure or the power**__._ She reached up, her jaws unhinging and widening to engulf the meal, and the rat squealed and squirmed mightily to get out of Phoenix's grip. Draco stunned the rat, and Dragon's mouth engulfed the stilled animal. Throat muscles worked and undulated to pull the rat further into her mouth and Phoenix let go with a small shudder as she watched the animal disappear slowly down the serpent's gullet.

"That's….that's disgusting," she whispered with a more pronounced shudder as she turned her face into Draco's shoulder. "Glad I don't have to watch that very often." Draco pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back soothingly as he continued to watch the fascinating sight with gleaming eyes. Once finished, the boa lay quiescent on the bed, waiting for her rather large meal to be digested. Phoenix watched her snake closely, alert for any changes or problems that could harm her beloved Dragon. After several minutes, when nothing obvious happened, Phoenix sighed and pulled her legs from under the sluggish serpent, crawling from the bed and heading for the bathroom. Draco watched with concerned eyes, before he, too, crawled from the bed, seeking out his parents. He found them in the sunroom, enjoying the day and eating a modest repast of croissants, scones, and orange juice. The blond teen smirked as he saw the muggle drink that Phoenix had introduced them to shortly after she came to live with them.

"Father," he said quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace of the morning, "Phoenix had a dream last night." His parents looked up quickly, eyes sharp on their son, worry clouding their faces. Draco was quick to reassure. "No, it wasn't one of _those_ dreams. She hasn't had one of those for two years. I think that, on top of Healer Redwing's therapy she's been receiving some healing magic from the goddess. Which is why I mention her dream. She was visited by Alecto in her sleep, and given some information which may help us in the coming fight."

"What did the goddess say?" Narcissa asked quietly, fear making her heart clench. Before Draco could answer, Phoenix entered the room and answered, wanting to put her mother's worries to rest.

"She told me that I have a twin brother, who will be introduced as Harry Potter this year. She told me that Draco and I will become immortal, and that, if we so choose, we can become gods ourselves. She also gave us a gift. Well, actually, she gave my _snake _the gift. Draco and I will discuss what we want to choose when the time comes. She also said that she and James cannot interfere in the coming battle, except for the gift. And that my brother is actually going to be on our side. We just have to figure out how to break the magic binding him to Dumbledore."

"Is…is that all?" Narcissa's voice quivered only slightly as she asked. Phoenix frowned, wondering at the continued fear in her mother's voice.

_She thinks that Alecto might try and convince you to stay with her. She's afraid you'll choose your birth mother over her,_ Draco's voice whispered in her mind. Phoenix rushed to her mother's side, dropping to her knees and winding arms around the trembling woman.

"You're my mum," the raven murmured into flaxen locks. "You've always been my mum and you will always be my mum. I could _never_ love another as much as I love you. You gave me love and unconditional support from the moment we met. You are _irreplaceable._"

* * *

When the teens arrived at platform 9¾, they were surrounded by their friends. Voices shouted above each other, trying to be heard in the bustling noise of the station. Parents of the children smiled fondly as they approached the Malfoys, engaging the couple in quiet conversation while the kids boisterously goofed around. The twins, who had been sent to monitor their siblings as Dumbledore had called an Order meeting that their parents couldn't miss, shoved Ron toward the group, watching carefully as he stumbled toward the crowd of teens. Pansy, Theo, Blaise, and Millie all stepped in front of Draco and Phoenix, watching with narrowed eyes as the redhead approached.

"That's far enough, Weasley," Blaise growled. Ron stopped just short of the group, face red and eyes to the ground.

"I'd…I'd like to speak to Malfoy," he mumbled, shifting from foot to foot nervously. Draco turned to his bonded, eyebrow raised and silver eyes questioning. Phoenix sent out a tendril of magic to scan the other boy. She found nothing threatening, so she nodded at him. Draco stepped forward and through the line, stopping right in front of his friends.

"Well, Weasley? What did you wish to speak about?" Ron lifted his head, and his blue eyes were full of sorrow and remorse. Blonde brows hit the sky at the depth of feeling in the redhead's gaze, and Draco's own silver eyes softened slightly.

"I wanted to apologize, to you and to Miss Evans," he said. "First year was so _hard_ for me. My parents and the headmaster had demanded that I make friends with Harry Potter. And I _tried_. But I wasn't told what to expect, and the Harry Potter that showed up wasn't the one that I was expecting. He…_she_ seemed so timid and afraid. So…_not_ the hero I was expecting. Not the hero I _wanted_ as my friend. Then, after Harry Potter went away and Phoenix Evans returned, I felt so _betrayed_. The headmaster assured me that I could still be friends with her; that it was my right as a Weasley and a pureblood to have her. Couple that with those images she'd thrust into my mind, and I thought I could have her.

"When that didn't happen, the headmaster convinced me that she was under some kind of curse or spell, and that I had to rescue her. I felt so proud; the headmaster wanted _me_ to be a hero. He told me that she would fight me if I tried to take her. That was why she was in the wolf's cage after the portkey. Finally, I thought. Finally, I would get everything I deserved. Everything that was my right to claim. It didn't occur to me until that summer that the headmaster wasn't _sane_. The prank my brothers played near the end of first year started the doubts." Phoenix's eyes narrowed at the nearly possessive tone in Weasley's voice, and the redhead flushed with shame, shrugging an apology. His eyes never left hers as he continued to explain.

"I started really watching him in second year. Watching the way he always approached you. The way he watched you. I even used my brothers' extendable ears to listen in on conversations he'd had with himself and his familiar. I realized that his plans were to steal your power. To free his kind so that they could raze the earth. It hit me then; he wasn't human, and he had lied. To all of us. I started researching on my own, trying to find some information about him, and about Voldemort. I'd picked up bits and pieces from conversations I'd overheard from your group, and found everything I'd needed to finally see the truth.

"I want to be part of this," he finished in a whisper, his eyes pleading. "To atone for my wretched behavior in first year. And to take that bastard down."

* * *

Phoenix cornered Draco in the aisle before they got to their compartment. "Do you think he's telling the truth?"

"I can't say. He _seems_ genuinely remorseful," Draco replied thoughtfully. "Why don't you let Dragon have a go at him. That gift should help her divine his intentions." Dragon had received the gifts from the gods a week before they left for Hogwarts. As well as the ability to become invisible, she was also able to know allies and enemies by the scent of the aura surrounding a person. She was able to speak to other creatures and animals, and was able to bring information to her master from unlikely sources. Phoenix nodded agreement, and they entered the compartment.

"Weasley, I need for you to hold my snake for a while, if you would?" the raven said quietly, pulling the serpent from around her shoulders. Ron paled a little, but acquiesced. She dropped the snake into the boy's lap, and Dragon lifted her head, her golden eyes meeting the boy's azure and locking in. Ron could not pull his gaze from the eyes of the reptile in his lap, and Dragon's tongue flicked out, scenting him and his aura. The others in the compartment watched with curiosity, wondering what their leader was up to. After about twenty minutes, when not a sound in the compartment was heard, the serpent coiled herself around Weasley's shoulders and relaxed, drifting to sleep. The redhead blinked rapidly for several seconds, as if coming out of a trance, and looked askance at the snake lounging over his shoulders. He looked at Phoenix, who was smiling, laughter in her eyes.

"She approves of you," the girl said quietly, causing everyone else in the compartment to laugh.

"What was that about?" Theo asked curiously. Draco's silver eyes glinted with glee.

"That," the blond replied smugly, "was Dragon, checking to see if Weasley was being truthful." He looked over at Ron. "After first year, we learned not to take any chances. This past summer, Dragon was granted some gifts, one of which is the ability to divine who is friend or foe. Had you been an enemy, you would've been bitten and poisoned. She only really gets that comfortable with true friends and allies. Welcome to the club." A huge grin split the redhead's face, and he relaxed, reaching up to tentatively rub the eye ridge of the snake around his neck. A sibilant hiss of pleasure sounded, and Phoenix giggled.

"You just happened on her most favorite spot to be rubbed. I, too, welcome you, Weasley."

"Um, could you guys please call me Ron? When you say my last name, it reminds me of potions." More laughter erupted, and Phoenix looked at the other boy with great good humor.

"We can do that. You must address us by first name, also. And, since you're part of the group, uncle Sev will be less harsh on you. We will do our best to help you in potions, so that you can avoid the man's ire altogether."

"Now," said Hermione, "we need to really bring Ron up to speed. Also, we need to see what his strong points are, and how he'd best help us." The teens all gathered into a tight group, and talked until the warning bell went off.

* * *

"Merlin, I'm so nervous," Phoenix whispered, hand clutching onto Draco's like a lifeline. "I wonder what house my brother will be going into? How are we supposed to help him? How do we release the spells holding him to Dumbledore? What do we do if mfff…?" Having had enough of Phoenix's nervous chatter, Draco had clapped a hand over the girl's mouth, silencing her.

"Wait until he's sorted, and we can work out the details then." Nodding agreement, Draco dropped his hand. All the first years had been sorted, and the headmaster was standing at the podium, waiting for silence. He held up his hands, and the room became quiet.

"I have an important announcement," he said with little fanfare. "I am most excited to finally welcome Harry Potter, back from his training in the Americas." The hall remained silent as a figure came from the antechamber behind the teachers' table. The boy strode around the dais until he was standing directly beside the sorting stool. Murmurs rippled around the hall as everyone got their first look at the new Harry Potter. He stood at about 5'9". He had longish wavy black hair, and deep green eyes. His skin was pale, and his form was lithe and muscular. He bore an uncanny resemblance to Phoenix, and many eyes went back and forth between the two.

Those green eyes scanned the hall, halting when they came to rest on the matching emerald of his sister. A question lit those eyes for just a fraction of a moment, before the boy turned away and waited for the headmaster to continue. "If he would please take a seat on the stool and allow the Sorting Hat to place him into his house." As the boy sat, blue eyes glared over at Phoenix, and she raised ebony brows in surprise at the venom pointed in her direction. A slight smirk pulled up the headmaster's mouth before he turned back to the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on the boy's head, and waited.

**Young sir**, the hat began, startling the boy, **welcome to Hogwarts.**

**Thank you.**

**Your sister is here, and she and her friends are a force to be reckoned with. I understand the constraints you struggle under, but allow her to help you free yourself from your slavery.**

**She…she's my sister?**

**That she is. I can feel her love and desperation for you. She will free you, and your soul mate will keep you safe.**

**My…**_**soul mate?**_

**Yes. He resides in the house I will send you to. **_**Gryffindor!**_

The boy slowly stood from the stool, placing the hat carefully on the seat. His eyes once again met those of his sister before he turned toward the lions' table. He watched as a redhead bullied a couple of people to slide down, allowing him space beside the tall boy, which he took with some gratitude. Blue eyes met green, and a frisson of awareness passed between the boys. Watching from the snakes' table, Draco smirked.

"Well, looks like Weasley will get Potter after all."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The announcements were the same as every other year, and most had tuned out the old man to hold their own private conversations. The group the Malfoys had started had grown over the intervening years, and consisted of equal parts Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Nearly all the Slytherins were part of the group; Phoenix had made them her 'family', and they were proud to be part of something that would change the wizarding world, and everyone's ideas of what being Slytherin truly meant. There were some dissidents in the snake house; some parents outside the school still believed Lord Voldemort existed, and would elevate purebloods to their rightful place. Those students refused to listen to, or believe Phoenix's story, and she never felt safe revealing things to them in the manner she had to Granger. Once the headmaster had finished, and food appeared, the conversations got louder, masking anything that the bonded pair would say to each other, or their core group.

"I know that I'm supposed to free my brother," the raven started, "but I think Ron will probably have more to do with that than me. I'll send Dragon over there, invisible of course, to gather some information." The snake hissed her agreement and faded from view, slithering across the Great Hall floor and to the Gryffindor table. She deliberately brushed against an occasional foot or ankle, delighting in the squeals of startlement as the child tried desperately to find whatever had touched him or her. Draco hid his face in Phoenix's shoulder, laughing quietly at the devious serpent. She was gone for a short time, and the blond had forgotten about her, involved as he was in tactical plans with Blaise and Theo. So it was with a rather loud yell of surprise that he felt the snake climbing up his leg, and he flushed red with embarrassment as everyone near him laughed.

"Ha ha," he grumbled, glaring at the snake as she became visible again. Dragon almost seemed to _smirk_ at him before turning to her master.

_**They are soul mates, master. The redhead's bond with your twin will erode the enslavement spell the old one holds on him. There is a ritual that will help speed the process, but if left alone, your brother's bond to his soul mate will free him within the month. **_Phoenix grinned widely at the news.

_**Thank you, my lovely. I think this would be a wonderful way to test Weasley's magic and dedication to us. I will have Hogwarts make you a special nesting place, and we will try to find you a suitable mate. Would that please you?**_

_**Oh, yes, master. I am most eager for a nestmate.**_ The raven laughed, her friends looking at her with confusion at her merriment.

"Ron and my brother are soul mates," she explained when she finally stopped laughing. "The soul mate bond will erode the enslavement spell the old man has put on him, and my brother will be free. I think this is a good opportunity to test Ron's magic, and his willingness to be a part of us. I know he's a friend, but I want to make sure he's as dedicated to this as the rest of us. Freeing my brother would prove this to me."

"That's actually a wonderful idea," Pansy said thoughtfully. "It will help your brother to get used to things around here; to help him acclimate. It will also give him much-needed support as the enslavement spell deteriorates. That won't be pleasant."

"What were you laughing about?" Millie asked curiously. Phoenix grinned widely, ignoring the lustful stares she was getting from some of the other tables.

"I told Dragon that I would have Hogwarts make her a suitable nest, and asked her if she would like a mate. I feel it's the least I could do, for all she will do for us. She is particularly…excited about the prospect of a nestmate. But, I wonder…" The raven's voice faded as she started thinking, and everyone left her alone until she was able to voice her thoughts. Turning, she addressed her snake again.

_**Will there be a way for you to make your nestmate immortal? Providing, of course, that you'd want him around for that long.**_ The snake's eyes dimmed as she reached within herself to draw out whatever knowledge she had about the gift. Finally, she looked back up at her master.

_**I will mate for life. So, providing we find someone suitable for me, then yes, I can make him immortal with an exchange of blood.**_

"Dragon will be able to make her nestmate immortal, like her. And she mates for life, so we need to make sure that her mate is most suitable."

"That reminds me, Phoenix," Greg said from her right. Eyebrows all around shot up into hairlines, wondering how snake mating habits reminded the large boy of _anything_. He just shrugged at the confused looks and continued. "My father has created signet rings for all who are our allies here in the school. Each signet ring bears the crest of a particular house, and is connected to your ring. Yours and Draco's. I thought it would be a good way to call the group for meetings and such. The rings are also imbued with a spell that will alert everyone when one of us is in trouble. Only the two master rings can call a meeting, preventing any of the others from plotting behind our backs." He pulled out a sack and rummaged through it for a few minutes, pulling out two rings of platinum, with onyx stones set in them. The stones had the Slytherin crest carved into them, and they vibrated with strong magic. Greg handed one to Draco, and one to Phoenix. He reached into the bag to pull out the Slytherin rings, but a hand stilled him. Looking up, he saw Vince shake his head slowly, mouthing '_not here'_. Nodding his understanding, he quickly stowed the bag.

"Thank you, Greg," Draco said admiringly. The bigger boy blushed to the roots of his hair, smiling slightly. "That's a brilliant idea, considering just how big this thing has gotten. We'll distribute the rings to the Slytherins, and send house elves to specific persons in the other houses with their sacks of rings. How do the alert spells work, anyway?"

"When you are ready to call a meeting, twist the ring on your finger and think of time and place. The thought will whisper into everyone's heads." Phoenix looked a little uncomfortable at the invasiveness, and Greg quickly reassured her. "It will only transmit time and place for meetings. The spell is only able to pluck that from your thoughts. It won't be able to transmit anything else. As for trouble, the spell is a modified monitoring charm. Almost like a muggle EKG machine." Phoenix looked at the large boy in surprise, but he shrugged again. "It will monitor heartbeat and adrenaline. Any spikes in that, and we will all be alerted to danger."

"But," Vince said quietly, "what about excitement? I mean," and here he blushed profusely, "I'd hate to have a bunch of you burst in on me in the middle of enthusiastic sex. You know?" Laughter all around the table lasted for a while as they thought of the various situations any one of them could be caught in because of excitement. After everyone had calmed, Greg continued.

"Adrenaline has different…_flavors_, for lack of a better term. The magic in the spell will be able to divine the flavor, and alert us _only_ for danger. So yes, Vince, you and your hand will have plenty of privacy." Laughter erupted again, and it was loud and boisterous. Phoenix glanced at the Gryffindor table, and saw raven brows over identical emerald eyes high on her brother's forehead. She winked at him, and he gave her a small smile, eyes telegraphing relief and longing. Ron leaned closer, whispering something in Harry's ear, and the boy nodded, eyes gleaming.

"Well," said Severus from behind the bonded pair, making them jump out of their skins and bringing a smirk to the Potions Master's face, "if we're quite finished, you need to get to the dungeons. There is much to talk about."

* * *

Everyone gathered around the fireplace in the Slytherin common room and listened to the professor make his welcoming speech. It rarely varied from year to year, so the older years tuned it out, waiting for the real meeting to begin. Once Severus finished, he dismissed those who were not part of the club, then disabled all listening charms placed on the common room. He erected a strong silencing bubble around the group, and they began the real meeting.

"As you have all seen, Dumbledore has presented a very credible Harry Potter," the Potions Master began solemnly. "It will be difficult to persuade the wizarding world of the existence of the Djinn, and the falsity of Lord Voldemort. I regret that our fight ahead will now be even more perilous." The smirk on Phoenix's face irritated the man, and he glared at her. "Do you wish to add something, Miss Evans?" he practically snarled. She laughed off his ire, and grinned cheekily at the man.

"Yes, Severus, I do. The boy introduced as Harry Potter is, in fact, my twin brother." Ebon eyes widened in shock, and Severus' mouth dropped open. "He is under an enslavement spell, but there are plans in motion that will nullify that, and he will soon be fighting with us."

"How will you nullify the spell?" one of the other Slytherins asked curiously. Draco grinned as he picked up the narrative.

"Phoenix's birth mother spoke to her in a dream. Told her of her twin, and gave her snake a gift. That gift has enabled the serpent to become invisible, and to divine intent from the aura of the person. She's also able to communicate with other living things, and will be able to bring us invaluable information." One of the younger years huffed impatiently, and Draco grinned wider. "Ron Weasley approached us at the station and apologized. He swore to fight with us, if we'd give him the chance. Dragon scented him, and deemed him ally.

"When we got here, and saw Potter sorted into Gryffindor, we noticed a spark between the 'savior' and Weasley. So we had Dragon investigate. It seems…" and here Draco paused, waiting for the explosion.

"Well?" Severus finally burst out. Phoenix smirked at the man and finished the story.

"It seems that my brother and Weasley are soul mates. The soul mate bond will erode the enslavement spell on my brother, and he should be free and completely ours by the end of September." Murmuring broke out amongst the group, and no one paid any attention to the quiet rumbling they heard, until the rumbling got louder. Full throated laughter rolled from the Head of House, and everyone stared, stunned, at the man as he threw his head back with unrestrained joy. He laughed long and loud, and many Slytherins feared for the man's sanity, as it appeared he would never stop. Finally, with snorts, snuffling, and the occasional giggle, Severus calmed himself, looking around at all the gaping faces. He cleared his throat, face red, before speaking.

"That is the best news I've heard since this whole mess started," he said quietly. "Dumbledore still believes Weasley to be his tool. He will do nothing to stand in the way of the bond; I daresay he will do everything to encourage it. With the full sanction of the headmaster, Weasley and your brother will be able to strengthen it quickly. I would not be surprised if he is free by the middle of the month."

"Now," Draco said into the quiet that had followed this, "we have some other business to discuss. Greg's father has made us a way to contact our group. Before now, it was difficult to get everyone on the same page, and the group has grown exponentially since first year. So Greg asked his father to come up with a way to alert everyone, and he has. Greg?" The hulking boy pulled out the sack and rummaged through it for a moment before pulling out a handful of rings.

"These are signet rings. Every ring is connected to the master rings," Draco and Phoenix held up their hands to show the rings, "and none but Phoenix and Draco will be able to call a meeting. Every signet ring has the house crest on it, and the other rings will be sent with house elves to the other houses, so that they may be distributed. Every ring has a monitoring charm on it, so that, should someone be in trouble, we all will be able to respond and help. And before you ask, they will only respond to danger; nothing else." He passed out the rings, and everyone oohed and aahed at them. Unlike the master rings, the Slytherin rings were set with emerald stones, in which the house crest was carved. The Gryffindors would be rubies with the house crest carved into them, Ravenclaw would be sapphires, and Hufflepuff would be topaz. The rings were tastefully done, and the gems flawless. They were truly works of art, and looked very costly.

"Greg, why would your father pay such a large amount of money for these?" Theo asked. He could see the value in the rings and was humbled by the elder Goyle's generosity. Greg smiled, and more than a few of the girls present fluttered their eyes at him, fanning themselves with their hands. Draco snickered quietly at the attention the other boy was getting, enjoying the shy blush creeping up the other's cheeks.

"Um, my father is relieved, and grateful, that the headmaster had lied about the Dark Lord. With all the stories of pureblood recruitment into the Death Eaters, he had feared that his life was forfeit, and that I would be trapped into a life I did not want, or deserve. He thought it was the least he could do, to ensure that the resistance succeeds in eliminating the true threat to the wizarding world. He would do anything to protect us and our way of life, and he was only too glad to do his part." Other voices added their agreement, and for a few minutes, there was chatter about family, and help, and support. Phoenix swelled with pride at all the encouragement and support she was getting, and she leaned into her mate, glad to be back amongst friends once again.

* * *

"H-Harry? Can I talk to you?" The tall redhead looked nervous and shy, and the raven smiled warmly at the larger boy, patting the sofa next to him. Ron sat down gratefully, and looked at the beautiful boy from the corner of his eye. The common room was surprisingly empty of students; they had gone to bed right after McGonagall's speech, leaving the two boys alone on the sofa. They were silent for a couple of minutes, before Ron mustered up enough nerve to ask. "Where…where were you?" Harry looked surprised by the question, but waited to answer. He looked into the blue eyes he wanted desperately to trust, very unlike the twinkling blue of his _master_, but only shook his head, glancing around the room. Almost as if reading his mind, Ron disabled the listening charms he could, and erected a powerful silencing bubble, protecting their conversation. The smaller boy relaxed visibly, and took a deep breath.

"I was locked away in a small room," he said quietly, eyes on his hands. "I don't know where I was, only that I was being kept there against my will. I have no memories of my childhood; I only remember that room."

"Why do you look so much like Phoenix?" Harry looked confused, and Ron elaborated. "She's the dark-haired, green-eyed girl in Slytherin. I saw you look at her, and I saw her wink at you." There was just a hint of jealousy in the boy's voice, and Harry smiled to himself.

"When that hat thing was on my head, it told me that she was my sister. Well, not _exactly._ It told me that my sister would help free me from the enslavement spell, and when it finished sorting me and I stood up, I looked at her, and realized that she's my sister. It also told me that my soul mate would help break the spell, as well."

"Who…who's your soul mate? Did the hat tell you?" Ron couldn't keep the desperate hope from leaking into his voice. He had felt the spark when his eyes had met the other boy's, but was too afraid to believe.

"It only told me that my soul mate would be in this house. But I have a…" Harry was unable to complete the sentence; at that moment, a house elf popped in, startling the boys greatly when it was able to breach the silencing bubble without breaking the spell. It stood directly in front of Ron, a small sack in its hand.

"Master Draco be telling Tippy that she be giving this to his Wheezey," the elf said, handing the sack to a gob-smacked redhead. Blushing furiously at the mangling of his name, he mumbled a thanks and the elf popped away, the silencing bubble still intact. Harry stared at where the little creature was, before turning to Ron.

"What was that?" he asked in wonder. Ron grinned, relaxing.

"That was a house elf. They're used by wizards to do the menial tasks most of us don't like to do. They're usually owned by the very wealthy."

"Who is Master Draco?"

"That's Draco Malfoy, your sister's mate. You'll meet him very soon." Ron opened the sack, pulling out the piece of parchment sitting on top of what looked like a bunch of rings. His eyes scanned the parchment, widening slightly, before he turned to the raven to read it to him. "Ron, this sack contains rings that you will hand out to the members of our group. They will be our way of calling meetings, and they have special monitoring charms on them to alert all of us when one of us is in danger. They are inscribed with your house crest, so that they won't look suspicious. Surprisingly, there is one in there for you, and one for my brother. Please take care of him; he is your soul mate and I charge you with the task of breaking the enslavement spell. Your bond will do most of the work, but I still need you to watch over him. Teach him all that he needs to know of the wizarding world; protect and guide him. This will be the most important thing you can do for me, and for the fight that is ahead of us. I will need my brother's strength to help us save our world. Phoenix."

Ron looked deeply into the emerald eyes in front of him, and a joyous grin bloomed across his face. An answering smile on the raven's face told the redhead that the news was welcome, and Ron was elated. He stood from the sofa, the sack gripped in one hand, and ended the silencing spell with the other. He then held that hand out to Harry. The raven shyly slipped his smaller hand into the larger one, and Weasley carefully led his soul mate to their dorms.

When they entered, they saw that all but the two beds near the far wall were taken, and Ron was happy not to have the bed closest to the door anymore. They walked quietly toward the last two beds, and silently changed into sleepwear. Turning to each other, they bid a quiet good-night before climbing onto the mattresses. Ron lay, facing the raven, and Harry faced the redhead, each watching the other. When neither boy fell asleep after an hour, Harry sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, facing the surprised Gryffindor. The raven's face was red, and he seemed to have some trouble saying what he wanted. Finally, he took a deep, calming breath, and spoke what was on his mind.

"Would…would it be all right if I slept with you?" Red eyebrows hit the sky, and Ron's mouth dropped open in shock. Harry rushed on before he could lose his nerve. "I've been alone for a very long time. Every day I wished for someone to talk to; someone to be with. I don't want to be alone anymore. I feel _safe _with you. Something I've never, ever felt before. May I?" Ron shimmied backward, holding up the covers so that the raven could crawl in, and Harry fairly leapt across the space, diving under the blankets and cuddling up to the taller boy instantly. Strong arms snaked around the smaller boy, and a happy sigh escaped both boys, who drifted off to sleep almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ron slowly swam into consciousness, feeling warm and pleasant. He felt something curled up next to him, and for a muzzy moment thought that perhaps Ginny had had a nightmare and crawled into bed with him. He turned toward the other body, intent on tickling her awake, and his eyes widened at the mop of black hair sticking up from beneath the covers. Last night's events came back to him, and he smiled at the boy curled tightly into his side. He slowly ran his hands up and down the other boy's arms, trying gently to awaken him. Soft moans drifted from beneath the covers, and the unruly head poked its way into the open, emerald eyes slowly blinking the sleepiness from them. Green latched onto blue, and a wide, beautiful smile broke free on Harry's face, the joy almost blinding.

"It's real," he breathed softly, as if being loud would make it all go away. "I'm really here. _You're_ really here. I'm not alone anymore." Ron suddenly found himself engulfed in a squeezing hug, the brunet shivering with suppressed emotion. The redhead's hands stroked soft, soothing circles into the raven's back, and he murmured comforting words into the other boy's ear.

"Yes. I'm here. You're here. You will never be alone again. You're mine. I'm never going to let you go. Now, let's get up so we can go and eat. And then, we need to introduce you to your sister and her mate." The shivering slowed, then stopped, and both boys uncurled from each other and climbed out of the bed. The dorm room was, luckily, empty, and Ron pushed Harry toward the bathroom. "Go on. You take a shower first. I'll wait here." Green eyes widened in fear, and the shorter boy clutched onto the taller boy's arm tightly.

"Will you come with me? Please?" Though Ron wanted desperately to soothe the fear from his mate, he was firm.

"No. I don't want to be tempted to do something that neither one of us is ready for, nor do I want to frighten you. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." With one final gentle push, Harry went into the bathrooms, showering and dressing as quickly as he could. He rushed from the loo, breathing a sigh of relief that Ron was still there. Smiling, the redhead gave the brunet a swift, strong hug before going into the bathroom himself. Weasley spent much longer in there, trying to make himself perfect for his soul mate, and by the time he'd left the bathroom, Harry was almost in tears, trembling from panic and fear. He rushed up to the redhead, wrapping himself around the taller boy and nearly sobbing with fright.

"Hey, hey," Ron whispered in the other's ear, his hands again rubbing gently over Harry's back, "I promised you that I would never leave you. You're mine. I protect and keep what's mine. You will never be alone again. Please, love, calm down." The trembling slowed, then stopped, and a sniffling from Ron's broad chest let the redhead know that Harry was calming. Emerald eyes, still a little watery and panicked, looked into azure, searching for reassurance. Finding it, he backed away, blushing with embarrassment.

"I…I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so…scared. When my…" Before he could finish, Ron placed his fingers across the other boy's lips to silence him. He leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear again.

"We can't talk about those things here. Wait until we get to a more private place, where others can't hear us. We need to get something to eat right now, and meet with your sister." Pulling back, he tenderly took the raven's hand, delighting in the gentle blush that colored pale cheeks, and led him out of the dorms and through the portrait hole. They meandered through the halls and down staircases, talking of general things, trying to get a feel for each other. So they were both surprised when the headmaster made a sudden appearance in front of them. Automatically, Ron stepped slightly forward and shifted to stand in front of Harry.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley," the headmaster beamed at both boys, "I am so glad to see you make yourself available to the savior. I have every hope that you will guide him in the right direction. Teach him our ways here, and help him become a stronger champion for us." With one last twinkle in their direction, the headmaster turned and wandered away, whistling tunelessly to himself. Ron sneered at the old man's back, starting when a small hand grabbed his wrist. He turned to the boy behind him, eyebrows raised at the shock in emerald eyes.

"You…you were _growling_," Harry said quietly, a small smile tugging at his lips. "And you put yourself between he and I. Do you know how _dangerous_ he is?" Ron smiled at the pride and admiration in the other boy's voice.

"I did tell you. You're mine, and nothing will take you from me. Especially _him_. Now let's get to breakfast. I'm starving."

* * *

Phoenix looked up as the Great Hall doors opened, sagging with relief when she saw her brother and Weasley come through them. Draco rubbed her back, helping her to relax. She had been tense and fearful, and had watched the doors like a hawk, becoming more upset as breakfast wore on and there was no sign of the redhead, or her twin. Ron looked toward them, winking, before he led the smaller boy to their table. She watched as Ron placed a few things on her brother's plate, eyebrows raising at the delicate blush on Harry's pale cheeks, and the smile in emerald eyes made her heart feel lighter.

"I think he's going to be okay," she said, turning to her bonded. Draco nodded, his silver eyes watching the other pair for a moment longer. Hedwig came floating through the hall at that moment, landing in front of the startled girl. She held out a leg, on which was attached a small package. Phoenix removed the parcel, giving the owl some bacon, before an idea occurred to her. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill from her bag, she jotted a quick note, handing it to the owl. "Take this over to Ron Weasley, please, girl," she said softly. The owl glared for a moment, looking like she would refuse, and Draco spoke up then.

"It's all right, sweetie," he murmured to their feathered friend, "he's a friend now." Hesitating for one moment more, the owl took wing, sailing over to the Gryffindor table and landing beside the redhead's plate. She dropped the note into the boy's waiting hand, nibbling his fingers gently, and he giggled, handing her some ham from his plate. She turned to the smaller boy beside him, and hopped over, intending to perch on Harry's shoulder. The brunet jerked back slightly, fearing attack, and Ron quickly whispered some words to him, making him relax. The owl perched on his shoulder, grooming his hair gently, and Phoenix could hear her brother's giggles all the way across the hall, smiling at the joyous sound.

Leaning over, Ron shared the note with Harry. _Meet us in the Room of Requirement. We have a lot to talk about. A lot of catching up to do._ He looked up and nodded at the pair, his eyes shuttered and wary. Phoenix smiled softly, glad that Weasley was taking his task so seriously.

* * *

The two boys hesitantly walked through the door on the seventh floor, not sure of what to expect, or who would be there. They both breathed sighs of relief that only Draco and Phoenix were present. Ron didn't think Harry would be able to handle the rest of the club at the moment. The pair walked to the seating arrangement in front of a warm fire, sitting in the sofa opposite the bonded pair. Phoenix smiled widely at her brother, and, unable to contain herself, charged across the space, yanking the brunet out of his seat and into her arms. She squeezed the stuffing out of him, murmuring nonsensical things into his hair, tears falling freely from her eyes. After a shocked moment, the boy wrapped his arms around his sister, squeezing just as hard, and crying just as freely. Finally, Draco stood and tugged gently at his girl, coaxing her to release the stranglehold she had on her brother and allowing him to sag back onto the couch. Ron wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders, and both Draco and Phoenix smiled as they saw Harry lean into the taller boy.

"We have so much to talk about," the girl gushed happily. "First, as you know, I'm Phoenix, and I'm your twin sister. This," indicating the blond next to her, "is my bonded mate, Draco. I really need to fill you in on everything, so we'd better call for some refreshments. This may take a while." After the refreshments were delivered, Phoenix began her story from the beginning, when she was known as Harry Potter. She spoke of her years with the Dursleys with a few tears and hesitations, but Draco was always there to keep the memories at bay. She spoke with great love of meeting Draco and his family, and how they had given her a home and a sanctuary. His friends, who had placed themselves at great risk to protect her from the headmaster. She spoke of the wonderful friends she had made while at Hogwarts, and gently glossed over Ron's involvement in the terror of her first year at the school. Finally, she spoke of the headmaster; his true identity and real intent for the wizarding and muggle worlds. His obscene desire for her and her power. She was tired, and her voice a little hoarse as she finished, and there was silence for a time as Harry absorbed what was told him.

"I knew the headmaster was evil," the raven-haired boy said quietly, "but I didn't know he wasn't human. I have no real memories of my childhood," he continued on a sigh, gearing up for a long tale of his own. "All I remember is being locked in a small room. There was a window in the ceiling, and that was the only light I got. There was a tiny bathroom attached, with a toilet, sink, and shower. There was no mirror; I was never allowed to look at myself. He was too afraid of what I'd see. The room had a bed and a desk with a chair. It was at that desk that I learned to speak, write, read, and do sums. The headmaster was the only person that I ever saw in all the years I spent in that room. I received one meal a day, and all my time was spent learning everything he wanted me to. He would bring in books, parchments, papers, and all manner of things, and expect me to know everything contained within them.

"I always wondered who my parents were. If I even _had _parents. Were they still alive? Did they miss me? Did they even know I was alive? Did they care?" Harry's voice started trembling, and Ron hugged the smaller boy to his side, whispering comfort into the other's ear. "When the headmaster told me I'd be leaving that room, I was ecstatic. Finally I'd get a chance to see _outside_. To _be _outside.

"On the day we left, he came in and yanked me into his arms. He held me tight as he brought us from that room to here. I don't know what he did, but it made me feel sick. And I never got to be outside. I was again locked in a room; that room behind the professors' table. I had to stay there until he was ready to show me to the world. I knew what my role was to be. I was to be the puppet; the heroic mask for the headmaster to hide behind. When that hat thing told me that I had a sister, and that she and my soul mate would free me from the enslavement spell, I nearly wept with joy. After all these years I have hope that I will soon be free."

"You do have parents, and they love you," Phoenix said quietly, wanting to ease some of his pain. "Our mother is Alecto the Relentless, and our father is a daemon by the name of James Potter. They're…beings of another dimension, and were never meant to be together. Alecto is a goddess of righteous vengeance, and James Potter used to be human, until the headmaster called forth a daemon to replace his soul. He needed supernatural protection, you see, as he began his ascent in the human world. Alecto saw James, and fell in love. When they came together, they created us. But the gods wouldn't let them keep us, or raise us.

"We were not supposed to exist, and the gods didn't want our parents raising us. They feared how powerful we would become if our parents were the ones to awaken our full potential. So they were taken away from us, and you and I were placed with human families, as punishment, I suppose, for existing. Dumbledore found me, and got his hooks into my caretakers fairly early. I don't know what he did, or what he told them, except that the fat man could treat me as his plaything as long as I still lived. I can only guess that he found you before your caretakers could, and hid you away in case things didn't work out with me."

"What do I need to do to break the enslavement spell?" Ron asked into the silence.

"As we told you last night, your bond will do most of the work. The closer you two get, the quicker the separation will happen. You two seem pretty close already," Draco said with a smirk. Harry blushed, snuggling closer to his protector, and Ron smiled softly.

"He protected me," Harry said softly, looking at his sister. "When the old man approached us in the hallway, Ron stepped in front of me, shielding me. When the old man walked away, Ron was _growling_ at him. I've never had someone stand up for me like that." There was a little hero-worship in those emerald eyes, and the redhead was a little uncomfortable. Draco saw the wariness creep into azure eyes, and raised a brow.

"Is there something wrong, Weasley?" he asked gently. Ron shook his head, embarrassed, but Draco pressed the point until he got an answer.

"I…I don't want you to be with me out of gratitude, or because you see me as some sort of hero," he told the raven beside him. "I will admit, when I was younger I idolized the image of Harry Potter that the headmaster had spread throughout the wizarding world. I'd had hopes of being friends with an honest-to-gods hero. Hopes that I could become someone better through association with him. Since then, I've learned that I'm strong, and smart, and brave in my own right. And I've learned that that kind of adulation is dangerous, and painful. So if you just see me as a champion and nothing more, I don't think we can be together."

Harry sat, shocked at the little speech, and then he became angry, glaring at the redhead. "For the first time since I can remember," he growled, fury making his eyes darken, "I have someone else to talk to. For the first time, someone _cares_ about me." Draco and Phoenix were surprised at the passionate fury, and sat back to watch the show. "Yes, I feel gratitude. Yes, I _may_ feel a little hero-worship for you. But that shouldn't make you want to stay away from me. I also feel a great amount of fondness for you. You sheltered me, kept me safe. You allowed _me_, a perfect stranger who you know nothing about, to cuddle with you in bed last night." This produced a deep blush on the redhead's face as he looked at the smirking couple across from him. Harry ignored the quiet snickers, still too incensed to care. "I don't want you to think that I'm a silly _child_, who doesn't know what he wants. I know what a soul mate bond means; I also know that we're strangers to each other. If you pull away from me now, I'll never be free. And, I will die. I can move beyond the hero-worship. Can you?" That last statement was said with challenge in the emerald eyes, and Ron fought not to look away from the censure he could also see. He picked up one of Harry's hands, holding it gently as he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt or upset you. I just wanted you to be clear on why you want to be with me. I know that adulation is hollow, and never lasts. The first time I screw up, that adulation could turn to revulsion. I _never_ want to see revulsion, or hatred, or indifference in your eyes when you look at me. Perhaps I misspoke; we've not had an adequate amount of time to get to know each other. For that, I apologize. May I ask you to accompany me on our first Hogsmeade weekend? I would like to treat you to a fine lunch and enjoy the sights with you." Harry blushed to the roots of his hair, smiling.

"Why, Mr. Weasley. Are you asking me out on a date?" There was a teasing twinkle in emerald eyes as the raven looked at the redhead through sooty lashes.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I am. Do you accept?"

"I would be delighted." Guffaws broke out on the other side of the room, and both boys turned, startled, to the other couple. They had forgotten the bonded pair were there as they had been enjoying the lighthearted banter. After the laughter had died down, Phoenix got serious.

"Did you hand out the rings yet, Ron?" The redhead shook his head.

"They came after everyone had gone to bed, and everyone was gone when we got up this morning. I will make sure everyone has their rings before lunch."

"Good." She turned to her brother, who had a confused look on his face. "Our little group, that was started in first year, has grown tremendously since then. People from every house are now involved, and we were having trouble calling them all together for meetings. Those rings I sent with the house elf last night are the way we will call meetings now. I will probably call one tomorrow night. There are some things I need to discuss with everyone, including where to hold future meetings.

"There's going to be a lot of people here tomorrow night. Do you think you can handle it?" Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're including me? Even though I'm still enslaved by the headmaster?" Phoenix rolled her eyes in fond exasperation.

"Of _course_ I'm going to include you. Your soul mate bond will break the enslavement spell, and I have no worries that you will betray us to Dumbledore. Now that you've found your soul mate, that bond supersedes all others, and makes his control of you that much weaker. Besides, there's a lot of information and training that you are going to need before we finally confront the bastard once and for all." Harry grinned, a devious, feral grin.

"I'll handle anything, if it means that I get to have a piece of the old man."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Wow," Harry whispered as he entered the Room of Requirement. "I didn't know that there were this many people involved in this." The room rumbled with scores of murmured conversations, and bodies milled about as people went from group to group, reacquainting with each other with an ease that was almost magical. Emerald eyes lit up, and Phoenix bounced over to her brother, giving him an enthusiastic hug and a kiss on the cheek. Harry smiled bemusedly at her, blushing. She grabbed his hand to drag him over to Draco, and the raven desperately grabbed Ron's large hand, pulling him along. She hopped up onto the platform at the front of the room, dragging Harry and Ron with her. Draco stepped onto it gracefully, circling his bonded mate and wrapping his arms around her from behind. Dropping Harry's hand, she clapped loudly several times to get everyone's attention before taking her brother's hand in hers again.

"I'm glad that everyone could be here," she started out. Her clear voice carried over the silence, and Harry was impressed with the respect his sister commanded. "As you see, we have two new members." Eyes swiveled to the pair beside her, and many of those eyes narrowed threateningly on the redhead. Ron gulped audibly, trembling under the anger in those eyes. "Enough," Phoenix snapped, gaining everyone's attention again. "Ron is part of the group now. You will not harm him, threaten him, or otherwise intimidate him. _Do I make myself clear?_"

"How do we know he's for real?" asked a sixth year Slytherin. "How do we know he's not just here to spy for Dumbledore?" Slithering and hissing from Phoenix's feet startled many into backing up, and all watched with awe as the serpent shimmered into view, raising herself up in front of her master and bearing venomous fangs.

"Over the summer, Dragon was given a gift from the goddess and her daemon." Everyone was used to Phoenix referring to her parents as such; they knew that she loved them, but never really considered them her parents. "It is the only way they will be able to interfere. It granted my serpent the ability to tell friend from foe by scenting their aura. It also gave her the ability to communicate with all manner of animals and creatures, so we will be able to gain more information. And, it gave her the ability to become invisible, so that she may spy on Dumbledore unhindered. She spent some time scenting Ron's aura, and fell asleep around his shoulders." Laughter erupted around the room; they all knew that, if the serpent was comfortable and safe with you, she would sleep on you. This eased a great many minds.

"What is Harry Potter doing here?" someone from Ravenclaw asked quietly. "And why does he look so much like you?" Phoenix grinned widely, pride gleaming from her eyes.

"This is my twin brother. The goddess told me about him over the summer, and I'm happy to say that I'm glad he's here. He's been held captive by Dumbledore since he was a baby. He has an enslavement spell on him…" She was unable to finish as she was interrupted by shouting.

"If he has an enslavement spell on him, he shouldn't be here, brother or not," the Hufflepuff shouted fearfully. "He will endanger us all." Phoenix hissed, startling silence from everyone.

"He is soul mate to Ron," she snarled, "and that bond will dissolve the enslavement spell. That he is able to be independent now shows how much the spell is being degraded. His power, added to Draco's and mine, will ensure the defeat of the Djinn." Everyone absorbed that news, while Harry leaned into Ron, seeking comfort and protection. A strong arm looped around the shorter boy's shoulders, and blue eyes glared out at the other students, telegraphing warning to anyone who would dare hurt the raven. Phoenix smiled at her brother, then Ron, before turning back to the group.

"We've grown very large since this started, and I think it would be a benefit to us if we found a different place to meet. The Weasley twins have given me a map of Hogwarts. It was something that Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin, and Black made while they were here, and it shows every nook and cranny of the castle. Hogwarts herself has told me of a secret Chamber, within the bowels of the castle, that can only be accessed by one who speaks parseltongue. It was a sanctuary for Salazar Slytherin, and contains many large rooms and more than enough space for us to plot and plan. I will be able to put it on the map, and the map will enable us to move about unseen and unhindered." She pulled out the battered piece of parchment, putting her wand to it and murmuring some words. As they waited for the map to activate, Draco scanned the crowd, seeing some that would be difficult and marking them for later 'lessons'. When the map finished, the girl held it up and everyone crowded closer, gasping in awe as they saw the moving dots, showing where every teacher and student was in the castle. "This is a very special piece of magic," the girl continued, "and I am grateful for it." Everyone murmured their agreement before backing up as Phoenix cancelled the map.

"Why can't we keep using the Room of Requirement?" Theo asked from the crowd.

"Hogwarts has informed me that, being within the castle walls with all the magic bleeding from students and staff, Dumbledore has gotten magically stronger. It will only be a matter of time before he is able to access most of the castle's secrets, and be able to spy on us no matter where we are. Slytherin's Chamber is warded with parsel magic, so that no one but an heir will be able to cross the wards."

"That just means that _you_ will be able to get into the Chamber. What about the rest of us?"

"Once Phoenix accesses the chamber, she will alter the wards. We will all need to be present so that she will be able to infuse the wards with our magical signatures," Draco replied reassuringly. "We will never abandon any of you. Please trust that we are looking out for each and every one of you.

"Now, onto other business. We need to break this group down into smaller sections. It will take Phoenix and I a couple of weeks to get the Chamber ready, so we will not be meeting for a bit. Try to get any information you can on how the old man is now; what he's doing, what he's planning, where he's getting his strength. We need as much information on him as you can gather. Ask those outside these walls, as well. Perhaps there are some out there who've come across information that we could use."

"One more thing, before you go," Phoenix said. "Once I've adjusted the wards to your magical signatures, you'll be able to access the Chamber at any time. I'm sure there's an exterior entrance hidden somewhere. Go there if you need to; for protection, to hide, or just to get away. I will make sure there are rooms set up for any contingency. Some of you have started in the Healing arts, and those who've graduated that are Healers will be contacted so that we can set up a makeshift infirmary down there. It ends this school year, so we must be prepared for _anything_."

* * *

"I didn't know you had that many allies in the school," Harry said with some awe. They were sitting in Severus' private quarters. Ron had shifted uncomfortably under the dark glare, before the Potions Master nodded his acceptance of the redhead.

"I know," Ron gushed. "Wicked, isn't it?"

"You do know that you will have a lot to prove to these people in the coming days," Draco said with some amusement. Ron blushed, dropping his eyes to the floor.

"I know," he said quietly. "Most of all, I have a lot to prove to the two of you. I really am sorry for attacking you in first year."

"How did you get that memory back, by the way?" Severus asked quietly, not wanting to upset the redhead. "I _obliviated_ you. My memory charms are impeccable." There was silence as Ron thought back to that time.

"I'd heard mum and Dad talking about it last summer," he finally said, face red. "They wanted me to be a part of this, but weren't sure how to get you to accept me. Then mum talked about my near-sexual assault of you, and it was as if a dam broke. Suddenly, I remembered the memories thrust into my head that day in potions class, and I remembered how I felt. You had shown me how that pig-like muggle treated you, and it made me think that you were easy pickings. Dumbledore had assured me that you belonged to me, after all, and with the memories, it made it seem like you were loose.

"You can never know how sorry I am for that. How ashamed I am that I'd let that mad old bastard control me so completely. I'm not sure when he got close enough to put that amulet on my back, or when he cast that mental shield on my mind. I can only assume it was sometime during one of our meetings. I had started questioning him, when Harry Potter disappeared and _you _were there. He must have cast me asleep and did those things. I know this doesn't excuse my behavior, but I hope it sheds some light on that horrible year." Harry took Ron's hand in his own, stroking the back of it soothingly. The redhead smiled at his mate, relaxing at the soothing touch.

"You have nothing to make up for with me," Phoenix said. "I understand how that man could completely control you like he did. Even though he wasn't present, he controlled my life for eleven years. If it hadn't been for Draco, I would have died. I know that I was reaching the end of my endurance. I didn't care anymore. I was so thoroughly _dead _inside. The Malfoys truly saved my life."

"You're very lucky, that they love you as much as you love them." Blonde brows rose into his hairline at this comment, and Draco looked at Ron curiously. "I was watching them at the station before I approached you. The love in their eyes as they looked at the two of you. They would die for you if they had to, they love you so much." Sniffling from Ron's right made everyone look at the raven, huddled against the redhead.

"I wish I could be loved like that," Harry murmured, eyes swimming with sorrow. Phoenix got up from the couch, kneeling in front of her brother and taking both of his hands.

"You are loved like that," she said quietly, dropping the shields that kept her emotions in check. Emerald eyes locked onto emerald eyes, and the boy's eyes widened at all the love blaring out at him. "And, since you are my brother, you will be welcomed at Malfoy Manor as one of their children. Mother and Father will be overjoyed to meet you; to welcome you into the family." Harry broke down, burying his face into his sister's neck and crying uncontrollably. Ron's large hand rubbed the raven's back, his own blue eyes swimming with unshed tears. Everyone waited until the smaller boy could get himself under control before they continued talking. Phoenix sat back down next to Draco, and they looked at the raven across from them fondly.

"You have a lot to learn," the girl said to her brother, smirking. "Ron has been charged with teaching you what the headmaster failed to. And, since you're my brother, we need to see if Slytherin's gift of parseltongue has passed to you, as well."

"I think," Severus interjected, "that first, we need to decide on a name for your brother, once the enslavement spell has been broken. Does anyone have any ideas?"

"Well," Draco said quietly, "our family has always gone with constellations for names. Phoenix's name is from a constellation, and I think it only right that Harry's name be such. How about…..Corvus James Malfoy?" His mate beamed at him, wrapping him in an exuberant hug and kissing his cheek.

"It's brilliant," she gushed softly before releasing the blushing blond. "You will use the last name Evans while in school. I'll contact Mother and Father, and see if they'd be willing to do a formal blood adoption of you." Harry's eyes widened in pleasure at the new name, and he tried it out.

"Corvus James Malfoy," he murmured. "Why James?"

"Because James is the name of the daemon who fathered you, and it would be a good way to honor him."

* * *

As Ron and Harry walked up the dungeon steps, they were startled when the headmaster stepped into view, his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I would like to have a word." He turned and strode up the stairs to his office, not looking back to see if they'd follow; confident in his complete control of the pair. Shrugging, eyes shuttered, they followed the old man. "Puking Pastilles," the old man said cheerfully, watching as the gargoyle leapt aside. As the headmaster entered the moving stairs, the boys looked at the door guard, and bit back a smile as the stone guardian rolled its eyes at them. They entered the moving spiral stairs, and Harry looked slightly nauseous as they spun round and round as they went up. The old man strode through the door, and Ron wrapped an arm around the shorter boy's waist as they staggered into the office. Dumbledore looked at the pair, eyebrows raised, but just sat and watched them as they collapsed into the chairs opposite the desk.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, I am happy to see that you've taken Mr. Potter under your wing. You are doing just as I have wanted you to do. You must endeavor to keep him away from the Slytherins. As you've learned from first year, they are a treacherous lot, especially Malfoy and Evans. He must be welcomed into the bosom of Gryffindor. See that he is acclimated to the lion house, and make sure that he remains obedient and eager to please. I do not want anything to corrupt him." Ron's blue eyes sparkled with the beginnings of a rage so incandescent that it would set fire to Fawkes. A small hand wrapped itself around his wrist, and he was shocked back into himself by the gentle touch.

"Yes, Headmaster. I understand," Ron responded robotically. He tamped down his fury with great effort, and maintained a blank mask.

"Excellent, my boy. I see that Mr. Potter shows affection for you. I want you to encourage that. Make him yours in any way you can, so that he cannot be turned from us. He is most valuable to our side of the war, but only if he remains complacent, compliant, and unaware. Do not let him out of your sight. I have arranged that all of your classes are to be shared, so that you will always have complete control of him. Can't have him thinking he's his own person, now can we."

"No, headmaster," Ron replied, counting backward from one thousand in Latin in his head to try and keep control of his spiraling rage. The hand tightened on his wrist, and he gave a grimace that was close enough to a smile to fool the old man.

"Excellent my boy. You may go." The pair got up and had just reached the door when the headmaster stopped them once again. "One other thing. I see that your brothers are still involved with that group. Use whatever influence you have over them to try and gain information for me." Ron nodded, his rage making him speechless, and wrenched open the door, pulling the smaller boy after him before he closed it, having to restrain himself from slamming it. He stormed down the stairs, dragging Harry stumbling behind him, and got to the steps leading to the dungeons before a gasping cry behind him made him stop and turn.

Harry had turned his ankle on a space between some stones, and he crouched down, pulling Ron off-balance. Green eyes looked up at him, full of pain and fear, and Ron's rage disappeared. Kneeling, he pulled the raven into his arms, carding his hands through ebony locks as he whispered apologies into the other's ear. They knelt there for a few minutes, until Ron was able to get himself under control and help Harry to his feet. Carefully, they made their way to the dungeons and Severus' rooms. Ron tapped gently on the door, looking down at his mate with worry as they waited. Moments later, the Potions Master opened the door, stepping back with eyebrows raised to let the pair in. They stumbled to the sofa, collapsing on it. Ron immediately pulled Harry's feet into his lap, gently pulling off the shoe and sock of an alarmingly swollen ankle. Phoenix and Draco looked at the pair in surprise.

"What happened?" asked the blond, noting the vestiges of fury in the edges of Ron's eyes. Severus knelt before the pair, gently prodding at the swollen ankle, and a small cry erupted from Harry.

"This ankle is badly sprained," the man said, standing. "I have some salves that will ease most of the pain and swelling. He must not overtax the ankle for the next few days. I have a spare room down here that he may use if he so wishes." Severus looked at Harry in question, and emerald eyes telegraphed relief.

"Yes please," he said quietly. "May Ron stay with me?" Surprised at the request, Snape nodded his acceptance. "Thank you," the boy whispered. Severus went to get the salves, allowing the teens to talk for a few moments.

"Answer my question, Ron," Draco insisted, not liking the fury still lurking below the surface.

"We had a _meeting_ with the headmaster," the redhead snarled through gritted teeth. Severus heard the anger, and brought out his pensieve, wordlessly placing it on the table before the couch. Gratefully, Ron put his wand to his head and pulled out the memory of the meeting, all but flinging it into the bowl. Surprised at the gesture, both Draco and Phoenix cautiously entered the pensieve with Severus. Ron opened the salves that Severus had handed him, and gently rubbed them into the swollen ankle, Harry almost purring at the tender care as his ankle stopped throbbing.

"Lay back for a while," Ron said gently, pushing on Harry's shoulder. The raven didn't argue, just lay back and relaxed into the redhead's gentle care. As he worked, Ron spoke to the boy. "I'm sorry for hurting you. For losing control like that. He spoke as if you weren't even _there. _Like you were some mindless _thing_, a toy for him to play with. It really pissed me off. The more he treated you like a non-person, the madder I got. I guess I took it out on you, and I didn't mean to." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry rub the wrist that Ron had been holding on the trek back to the dungeons, and the redhead huffed out an irritated sigh. Harry flinched at the sound, dropping his wrist and looking away. He jumped when Ron gently took his hand, pushing the sleeve up and looking at the wrist, which showed dark bruising and swelling from Ron's manhandling. Flushing with shame, he took the salves and applied them to the injured wrist. "Merlin," he muttered, "I really let my temper get away from me."

"I don't blame you in the least," Severus snarled, startling the hell out of the pair. Obsidian eyes glared with veiled hatred, and Phoenix and Draco were in no better shape.

"He will pay for his treatment of you," Phoenix hissed, emerald eyes sparking fire. "I will _enjoy _making him pay."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Father,_

_Harry Potter has arrived, as expected. He __**is**__ my brother. He looks remarkably like me, and everyone in the school has noticed the resemblance. I've enclosed a memory, for you and Mother to view at your convenience, to show you the treatment my brother has received at the hands of the headmaster. I do this because I want to ask you a question. Would you be open to adopting him, using a blood adoption? If not, I understand. It just seems like the only way to protect him until the battle is won._

_Please owl me your answer._

_I love you and Mother very much._

_Phoenix  
_

* * *

_My Darling Phoenix,_

_Your mother and I have viewed the memories, and agree that the treatment of your brother has been abominable. She and I would love to adopt him. Just let us know when and where, and we will make the necessary arrangements. _

_We both love you very much, and would do anything to see you happy._

_All our love_

_Mother and Father  
_

* * *

_Father_

_Thank you so very much! Draco, Ron, Harry, and I will be in Slytherin's Chamber a week from Saturday. We are scoping out a protected meeting place for our group, as Hogwarts feels we won't be safe anywhere in the castle proper. We can do the ritual then._

_Thank you again, and I love you._

_Phoenix  
_

* * *

"This place is huge!" Ron gasped, awed. He looked at the arched ceilings, inlaid with mother of pearl so perfect that they gleamed. Marble floors and pillars, inlaid with ivory, looked dull in the light, covered with a thick layer of dust. Their footsteps stirred up the dust, and Phoenix sneezed several times, waving a hand in front of her watering eyes. A voice from the dimness spoke several cleaning charms, and the dust vanished, leaving behind gleaming marble. The teens swung around, startled, and watched shadows emerge from the gloom. Relief swept through the kids as they saw the Malfoys, followed by a Druid priest. The girl ran to her parents, squeezing them tightly.

"I see you found the exterior entrance," she said happily.

"Yes we did," Lucius answered, glaring at her. "You did not tell us it was so badly overgrown with ivy and thorns. We had the devil's own time getting past all the greenery." She ducked her head sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Didn't want the entrance to be obvious. Don't want Dumbles finding it by accident until I can secure it."

"Well, introduce us to our new son." Smiling widely, she led her parents over to Ron and Harry, who stood nervously watching them approach. They stopped in front of the pair, giving Ron a speculative look before looking at the smaller boy. Blue and stormy grey eyes softened considerably as they took in the lovely boy, seeing the remarkably strong resemblance to their darling Phoenix. Lucius stuck his hand out first.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy, and I am here to formally adopt you into the family. I wish to extend to you my welcome to the Malfoy family." He shook Harry's hand, noting the trembling, and smiled reassuringly. He stepped aside to allow his wife to examine the child.

"Hello, Harry," she said softly, leaning forward to kiss his cheek gently. "We are proud to call you a Malfoy." Blushing, the raven dropped his eyes to the floor. The priest strode forward, carrying the ceremonial athame and goblet. He examined the boy, eyes narrowing.

"This child has the remnants of an enslavement spell on him," the man barked out, making the shy boy flinch.

"We know," Draco said respectfully. "He has a soul mate bond with the boy next to him, and that bond has eroded the enslavement spell. We were hoping that it would be weak enough not to interfere with the adoption." The cleric nodded once, looking back at the cowering raven. His look gentled considerably at the fear in the boy's eyes.

"The spell is degraded enough that the adoption will destroy it completely. He will be free as soon as the adoption is complete." The priest began to set up for the ritual, which was simple. Narcissa went first, taking the athame in her hand.

"I, Narcissa Black Malfoy, ask that Magick grant me permission to adopt this child, formerly known as Harry Potter, into the most ancient and noble House of Black." She sliced her palm, allowing the blood to drip into the goblet, before whispering a healing spell. Lucius then took the cup.

"I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, ask that Magick grant me permission to adopt this child, formerly known as Harry Potter, into the most ancient and noble House of Malfoy." He sliced his hand, draining the blood into the cup before handing it to the priest. The man waved his hand over the cup, murmuring ancient words, and the blood began to glow a brilliant white as the spell took hold. He handed it to Harry, who swallowed the blood after Ron whispered in his ear what he was supposed to do, gagging at the metallic tang of the liquid. Nothing happened for a moment, then Harry gasped, clutching his stomach and falling to his knees as fire raged through his body. He looked at Ron, panicked. The redhead stooped and held his mate in his arms, whispering reassurances in his ear. Everyone held their breaths as a white glow engulfed the boy in Ron's arms, and when the light dissipated, everyone gasped.

Harry's hair remained its ebony color, shot through with streaks of platinum. His skin, already pale, paled even further, and when he blinked open his eyes, everyone marveled at their beautiful aquamarine shade. His appearance differed enough from Phoenix, and from Harry Potter, that everyone would be able to see he was no longer the savior.

"Have we decided on a name?" Lucius asked after a few moments, taking his new son in his arms. Thin arms wrapped around the Malfoy patriarch, and happy tears flowed from blue-green eyes.

"We decided that he would be named Corvus James Malfoy," Phoenix answered, her voice choked with happy tears. "He will go by Evans while here at Hogwarts."

"That's an excellent name," Lucius said proudly as he passed the child to his new mother, who cooed and fussed over him. He blushed at the coddling, a happy smile on his face. They visited for a while, Phoenix asking her father's advice on various topics, before the Malfoys and the officiate had to take their leave. Before departing, the Druid turned, waving his hands in a complicated gesture and chanting words in his language. A golden glow shot out from his hands, engulfing the Chamber before sinking into every available surface. Draco looked at the man in question, and he explained.

"It is an ancient Druidic blessing, offering protection and safety from all enemies, known and unknown. You children are involved in a mighty undertaking, and we, as Druids, value your courage as you fight against the enemy of all human kind." He bowed to the children and left them standing, stunned, in the middle of the Chamber as he took his leave. A delighted squeal erupted from the only girl in the group, and she flew across the Chamber, grabbing her brother in a bear hug and squeezing for all she was worth, happy tears flowing down her cheeks. Corvus hugged her back, laughing giddily at his sudden turn of good fortune. Ron and Draco stood back, allowing the siblings to have their moment, before Ron cleared his throat gently to gain their attention.

"We still need to work on getting the Chamber ready for the group." Nodding, Phoenix released her brother and walked to a far wall, looking at something that had caught her eye. Draco walked up to Corvus and looped a companionable arm around his shoulders.

"Welcome to the family, baby brother," he said, a small catch in his voice. A beaming smile was his only answer.

* * *

"Welcome to Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets," Corvus said quietly to the crowd. They were waiting outside the entrance for Phoenix to key their magical signatures into the wards. They were using the outside entrance, which had been cleared of all the overgrowth, Corvus using a special warding spell he had found during his studies in that small room to protect the entrance from discovery. It was discovered that he could speak parseltongue, and the ward was placed using parsel magic. Only people keyed into the wards could see the entrance. So it was an hour and a half later that everyone was within the Chamber, staring around with awe at the grand space. They were standing in what would be a ballroom, had they been in a Manor house. The happy girl had shown everyone around, and they were impressed with how complete the Chamber was. It had several bedrooms, a library, drawing room, dining room, sitting room, three bathrooms (with tubs that would make the prefect bathrooms' tubs look like kiddie wading pools), several training and target rooms, and what looked like a game room. They had finally ended up in the ballroom, where Phoenix began the meeting.

"As you can see, Harry Potter no longer exists," she gestured to her brother. "My parents happily adopted him into the Malfoy family, and his name is now Corvus James Malfoy. He will be using the name Evans while the headmaster is still here." Murmurs all around the room welcomed the boy, and more than a few lustful glances were thrown his way. Ron's blue eyes turned murderous, and he grabbed the smaller boy, pulling him tightly against his side. Phoenix snickered quietly, and continued. "Dumbledore doesn't know any of this as of yet; the four of us have spent the weekend down here, cleaning and preparing it for you.

"You all saw the many bedrooms and other rooms down here. Feel free, any time you need to get away from everything and everyone, to come down here. This is a true sanctuary, and Houses do not exist here. We will take one of the unused bedrooms and turn it into a war room. There, our best strategists will plot and plan Dumbledore's downfall."

"Now," Draco picked up the speech, "we need to get started testing you for your skills. I know that we've trained with many of you, but there are those, fairly new to the ranks, that need to be tested for skill levels. I want fourth to seventh years on this side of the room," indicating the right, "and the rest of you on the other side of the room. Phoenix and I will go around and have a quiet talk with you about your training and skills and, if necessary, move you aside to test you further."

"What about Weasley?" came a belligerent voice from the crowd. Phoenix squinted, seeing Zacharias Smith in the middle of the crowd, glaring balefully at them.

"Severus has already taken Ron through his paces, and believes he requires further training. However, after several wizards chess matches, in which Severus was soundly thumped, we feel that Weasley will be a brilliant strategist."

"What does that mean?" Smith shouted again. "Will he get preferential treatment because he's your brother's mate?"

"It means, you insolent child," Severus' voice cut in smoothly, the icy tone making everyone shuffle nervously, "that Weasley will be counted on to lead the strategy meetings, but that Lucius and I will be training him on his wandwork. We haven't much time, and any help you could give him, and Corvus as well, will be greatly appreciated." Smith opened his mouth, about to shout something else, when someone shoved him hard.

"Shut up, Zacharias," the person behind him snarled. "All you're doing is causing trouble. If you don't want to be here, just say so, and we'll be happy to _obliviate _you."

* * *

"What do you think, Severus?" Phoenix asked the man. They were standing a short distance away from the rest of the group, discussing placements and potential leaders. Everyone had been divided into several groups, based on their skill levels. The fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh years had been broken down into two groups; one was the more magically gifted and trained group, the other contained stealthier talents. Draco had decided that the stealthier group would act as spies through the school. They were a surprising mix of Slytherin and Ravenclaw. The only thing was to decide who the group would answer to.

"I think that Miss Lovegood should lead that group." Draco gaped at the Potions Master in stunned shock.

"Seriously?! Loony Lovegood?! She doesn't have the sense god gave a goose!" A hand wrapped around the blond's wrist, and he looked over at his bonded, still reeling.

"That's what makes her particularly skillful as leader," Phoenix said calmly. "Most of the others outside these walls don't take her seriously. She would be the perfect mole, since people don't even acknowledge she's there. If you actually sat down and talked with her, you'd see that the dazed, spacey thing she does is only an elaborate mask. Sometimes I think that one should have been in Slytherin." Draco huffed out an irritated sigh, looking over at the frail-looking blonde with the protruding eyes. Those odd blue eyes seemed to be drifting around the chamber, but they quickly zeroed in on Draco, almost as if she knew he was looking at her. One eyelid dropped slowly in a sly wink, and a very small smirk, nearly unnoticeable, lifted the corner of her mouth. Draco turned back, abashed.

"Ok. Maybe I see your point. _Maybe._ So who should take charge of the other group?" Zacharias had made it into that group, and he was smirking smugly, confident in his magical strength and ability. Ron scowled at the arrogant boy.

"I think Smith should…" Before Snape could finish the thought, Ron exploded.

"Are you mad? He's the most arrogant, conceited, contentious bastard I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. I don't know what he was like during training, but in school, he's a right bastard to everyone."

"As I was saying," as Severus glared the redhead into silence, "Smith should lead that group. Let him take charge of those students, and let _them_ take him down a peg or two. I agree that he's arrogant and obnoxious; however, he does have the skill and ability to lead that team. So we'll instruct the others, privately, to give him every bit of trouble they can. Perhaps they can teach him some humility."

"That's actually a good idea," Ron said grudgingly. Severus nodded his acceptance of the compliment. "I know that Ginny would be more than happy to put him in his place. After all, she is a Weasley, and grew up fighting five boys. I think she'll do more to bring him down from his ivory tower than anyone else." A snort of amusement erupted from the redhead. "I _almost_ feel sorry for the bastard."

Draco looked at his baby brother with some concern. "Are you okay, Corvus? You've been very quiet." The raven nodded his head, a small smile on his face.

"I was just relishing the freedom of talking to others, of being around others, of being _loved_. I'm not sure about any of this, since I wasn't here when it started. I'm not sure my ideas would work here." Severus turned to the boy, eyebrow raised.

"You have some thoughts? Feel free to express them. We are all family here." Gratitude gleamed from turquoise eyes, and another small smile flitted across the raven's face.

"The headmaster spoke often of Gryffindor House while he held me captive," the shy boy began. "I think it would be _prudent_ to have a few of the first and second year Gryffindors try and get into Dumbledore's good graces. Have them go to him with complaints about how their house is treating them. They could work their older siblings into conversations. Drop hints that some of the fifth and sixth year Gryffs are angry that you have stolen their savior once again. Of course, those Gryffs being complained about will be ours, from the stealth squad. If they can make themselves available to the headmaster's manipulations, win his trust, they will be able to bring us more complete information." A beaming smile from his mate had the raven blushing to the roots of his hair.

"Love, you're brilliant. You're perfect."

"I agree, Mr. Weasley," Severus said. "That is an excellent plan."

"Has anyone else noticed anything?" Draco asked into the small silence. All eyes turned to him, and he elaborated. "I've noticed that non-members are now sporting the house rings that Greg's father had given us. It makes it easier for us to blend in, now that more students are wearing them."

"I've noticed the same thing," Phoenix said thoughtfully. "Can't say that I'm not pleased; this prevents any of our group from becoming targets. Now, what are we going to do with the rest of the group?"

* * *

Corvus and Ron stumbled through the portrait hole, followed by Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and a few others. Those in the common room looked at the group, eyes widening on the brunet standing next to the tall redhead. Murmurs broke out around the room, and more than one person glared hatefully at the raven. He shrunk into himself, pushing against Ron, afraid. Strong arms wound around him, comforting him as Ron glared at the other people in the room.

"This is Corvus Evans," he snapped. "He's Phoenix Evans' twin brother, and has been adopted into the Malfoy family."

"What happened to the savior?" one Gryffindor asked, voice trembling with unshed tears.

"There is no savior," Ginny explained, exasperated. "You all remember the trick the headmaster tried to pull in first year, trying to pawn off a _girl_ as Harry Potter." There was some murmuring, then someone else spoke.

"But the headmaster told us that Harry Potter had been sent to the Americas, to train. That's why he disappeared."

"And conveniently," Neville picked up the argument, "a girl who looked _exactly_ like him shows up. Didn't any of you ever _watch _the man? Remember the prank that the twins pulled on him? The truth spell that told everyone that he is a pedophile?"

"I suggest," Ron said quietly, "that you all keep your eyes and ears open. Watch everything around you. Make your own judgment as to who you should _really _trust. A war is coming. Be sure you know all the facts, so that you can choose which side you want to be on."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Yawns broke out intermittently throughout the Gryffindor fifth year boys' dorm as bodies stirred, preparing to rise and get ready for classes. In the last bed, near the window, two shapes stirred beneath the blankets. It was a little strange, at first, for the other boys to see the pair crawl into bed together. They never shut the curtains or put up silencing spells, so no untoward behavior occurred. One of the boys asked why Ron and Corvus chose to sleep together. Corvus explained some of what he'd gone through, and the boys looked at him, understanding. They, too, had felt alone and isolated at times, and were glad that Ron was there to help the boy try and fit in.

"Come on, sleepyheads," Seamus' brogue boomed through the room. "Time to get up and face the day." Corvus' head poked from beneath the blankets first, a wide yawn cracking his face. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, before rolling out of the bed, smacking the lump next to him as he moved. His confidence had increased after the adoption, when the last of the enslavement spell had slid from his frame like the shedding of old skin. He and his siblings and mate had plotted and planned into the evening, assigning groups for a variety of activities geared toward gaining information and an upper hand in the battle to come. The first and second year Gryffindors were ecstatic to be on what they had dubbed 'spy missions' for the group, and Severus had to hold back a snort or two as he listened to the small children make their plans.

Ron rolled out of bed, looking at his mate with pride. Everything was falling into place, and he and Corvus were at the center of things. His only worry at the moment was the headmaster's reaction to losing yet another puppet. It was these thoughts that made the redhead grab the raven in a crushing hug, burrowing his face into ebon locks and breathing in his mate's scent. Corvus giggled at the tickling sensation against his neck, his own hands coming up to card gently and soothingly through ginger locks.

"What's wrong, love?" Corvus asked quietly. "I can feel you shaking. What has you so worried?"

"The headmaster," the redhead mumbled into his mate's neck. "I don't know how he'll take losing another puppet. I just wish I knew _why_ he abducted you, if it was Phoenix's power he was after." Suddenly, strong magic shivered over Ron's body, and he gasped at the feel of it. He pulled back, looking into glowing aquamarine eyes, his own azure widening in shock. Corvus pulled his magic back, locking it behind the shields he'd erected to conceal it, and smirked.

"My sister's power called to him. The goddess and the daemon had apparently put a block on my magic, so that I couldn't access it until I was reunited with her. I felt the block crumble when I locked eyes with her. The headmaster doesn't know how much power I possess. He thought to use me, a near squib brother who was too weak to protect himself, to draw her to him. He figured, rightly, that we were siblings, and that she would try and rescue me from his evil clutches. And she did, but not the way he wanted, or expected. I can't _wait_ to see the look on his face as he sees I no longer wear the enslavement spell."

* * *

The Great Hall doors opened to admit the group of Gryffindors of all years, chattering away cheerfully. Corvus and Ron were in the center, surrounded by the very protective, possessive Gryffs. Corvus walked like he owned the place, a mere shadow of what he was when he first came to the school. The students in the hall gaped at the transformed raven, noting the platinum streaks through ebony hair and the brilliant turquoise eyes; eyes no longer timid and fearful. The only sign of any nervousness was the convulsive way Corvus gripped Ron's hand, knuckles white with tension. Whispering and murmuring ran through the hall as everyone speculated on the changes to their savior. Only, he no longer _looked_ like the savior.

Severus had notified the teachers that were allied with Phoenix's group, and they all watched the headmaster warily for any sign of trouble. They watched his blue eyes widen comically at the sight of his puppet, then narrow threateningly when he could divine no enslavement spell on the boy. _Blast and damn, _he thought furiously, _another gods-damned puppet slipped through my fingers. How did that happen, and why did I not see it?_ He looked closely at the boy, and the redhead next to him, and groaned. _Weasley's lost to me, as well. I had hoped that he would keep the boy in line until I could get the girl's power. What the hell happened to all my carefully made plans?_ He got up from the table, stalking from the Hall under watchful eyes. He was well aware that others were on the girl's side, and took great care not to create more suspicion than he could help. _The plan was perfect, _he whinged to himself. _Flawless. Now I need to come up with something else. I cannot let that girl's power slip away. Everything depends on getting her power for myself._

Back in the Great Hall, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Phoenix looked across at her brother, smiling widely at the look of happiness on his face. She jumped when Blaise spoke at her elbow.

"We've figured out how the headmaster's able to absorb all the excess magic bleeding from the students. Hogwarts normally absorbs that magic; it's what helps keep her sentient and strong. He's figured a way to tap into the castle, and he's stealing Hogwarts' magic from the castle itself."

"Have we discovered how he's tapping into the castle?" Draco asked, worried. Hogwarts was like a second home to him, and he didn't want to see anything happen to her.

"I've got some of the Slytherins looking into it," Pansy replied. She, too, was concerned about the castle. "They think it might have something to do with his headmaster status. The castle knows he's not human; he's not the first non-human to be headmaster here. However, she never knew that he was a spirit in human form until it was too late. He had already performed the bonding ritual."

"Is there any way to break that bond?" Theo asked apprehensively.

"I can ask my father," Vince said quietly. "He's been expertly trained in bonds and rituals, and should be able to find an answer."

"Thanks, Vince," Draco replied.

* * *

Fifth year potions class was rather subdued, considering it was Slytherin and Gryffindor. Many of the students were part of the group, and felt that maintaining the rivalries for the sake of appearances was pointless. The other students, who weren't involved, had grown accustomed to the easy camaraderie, and had made efforts to make friends with each other. Severus marveled, each and every time that the fifth years came to class, at the quiet, studious atmosphere. Every student in the class was more than capable of brewing flawless potions, and for the first time since he started teaching, he actually enjoyed the class.

"We really need to do something about Corvus' clothes," Draco murmured to his partner. Phoenix nodded her head, glancing at her brother from the corner of her eye. She saw the shabby state of his school robes, and noticed that his regular clothes were just as threadbare.

"We can get him some new clothes at Christmas," she said quietly, dropping in the diced lacewing flies. Draco stirred three times clockwise and seven times counterclockwise, watching as the potion turned a pearly white.

"Does he know that he's coming home with us? I don't think he's realized that yet. That he has an actual home to go to." Phoenix looked at her mate, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You know, that never occurred to me. We'll talk to him about it after class." Severus chose that moment to stop by their table, looking at the progress of their potion. He smiled with pride for a moment, before turning back to the class.

"Everyone has done a wonderful job with their potions," he said. "Even Longbottom has managed to brew a perfect potion." The boy in question blushed, grinning at the teasing tone in his professor's voice. "As it is Friday, and since everyone has managed to do the assignment well, I've decided to let you all go early. Enjoy your weekends." Happy murmuring ran through the room as everyone quickly bottled their potions and placed them on the professor's desk, scurrying to clean their stations before the Potions Master could change his mind. Chattering to each other as they left the room, no one noticed that the siblings and their mates had stayed behind.

"That's mighty generous of you, Severus," Phoenix teased. "Careful, or you'll ruin your reputation."

"Impudent girl," Severus growled with affection. "Did you wish to speak with me?"

"Yes, actually. We'd like to talk about a few things, if you don't mind?" Gesturing, Severus led the teens to his private quarters, where Draco sat in a large chair, pulling his mate into his lap. She giggled, blushing, and leaned into him, her head on his shoulder. Ron sat next to Corvus on the sofa, wanting to do that, but afraid of scaring the other boy. They still didn't know a lot about each other. Corvus took the decision out of Ron's hands by standing up and sitting carefully in the redhead's lap. He leaned into a strong chest and lay his head on a broad shoulder, sighing contentedly. Ron wrapped his arms around his mate, snuggling his face into the other's hair. The Potions Master fetched himself a firewhiskey, sitting in the only other available chair and grimacing slightly at all the mushiness around him.

"Corvus, what are your plans for Christmas?" Draco asked. The raven looked at his brother for a moment, thinking.

"Well, I've heard other students talking about being able to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays. I thought I'd do that."

"You do realize," Phoenix said slowly, watching her brother's face, "that you now have a home to go to. You are a Malfoy now, and as such, have access to Malfoy Manor. You have a place in this family." Raven eyebrows hit the sky and shock filtered into blue-green eyes. "Besides, I don't want you staying here with the headmaster. We need to get you home, so we can start planning your training." Here Phoenix smirked at her brother. "Don't think that I can't feel the power you hold." Corvus blushed, pleased that he was so readily accepted and excited to finally be welcomed into a real home.

"Uncle Sev," Draco said, "do you think you and Father could get together over the holidays and work with Corvus? I know we tested his wandwork, and are pretty sure that he's competent. I can feel his magic as well, and I'd like you and Father to gauge his strengths."

"Yule is still a few months away, Draco. Why the worry?"

"I've…been hearing some unsettling things. Whispers of new professors after the first of the year. There's talk of separating the classes by sex as well as house. I don't know how far that will get, but if the headmaster succeeds in separating Phoenix and myself, there's no telling what will happen."

"I understand your concern, but I'm sure the school board of governors won't let anything like that happen. Remember, your father is a large part of that governing body, and has been working within to try and keep his daughter protected."

"I know, Sev, but I can't help but worry that the headmaster will be able to fill the board with people sympathetic to him. He still has some powerful allies with the ex-Order of the Phoenix members he controls. We really don't have adequate enough representation outside these walls. We're still having trouble getting information disseminated amongst the populace." Severus nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully with his forefinger.

"I will firecall your father this evening, have him come and attend the next meeting. Perhaps you could bring up some of your concerns then. He might be able to allay some of your worries."

"Thanks, uncle Sev. I knew I could count on you."

* * *

Albus sat quietly in his office, going over everything that had happened. Somehow, everything he had so carefully planned just fell apart, like ash in the wind. It started with that infernal girl. If she wasn't so incredibly magically gifted, he wouldn't give a tinker's damn for her. The sheer amount of power made him drool with lust. Lust for domination, for annihilation, for victory. Though the vessel he inhabited was old, he could still feel the stirrings in his groin as he thought of entering that tight body as he chanted the spell to absorb her magic.

Albus Dumbledore was once a kindly, loved old professor. He never had an unkind word for anyone, and worked tirelessly to try and unite the houses. He had always thought the separation did more harm than good, as it highlighted only very specific, surface traits of a student. The magic was never meant to delve more deeply than that, so personality, demeanor, conscience never entered into the equation. Since the sorting was done only once, any growth or change a student made during the intervening years never entered into the equation, either. So students sorted into one house, by the time they reached their fourth year, would have changed enough to warrant re-sorting into a different house. Add everyone's instinctive prejudice against anything Dark, and you had a recipe for disaster.

One day, he came upon an artifact, imbued with magic that would allow him to heal the breaches in the school. He thought he would be able to bring the school together as one unit, strong enough to weather any storm. So he bonded with the artifact, hoping it would give him the strength and intelligence he would need to accomplish his most desired dream. Too late, he realized his mistake when the Djinn was released from the artifact and allowed to take possession of him. His essence, his _soul _was put into the artifact, which was subsequently destroyed, thereby ending Albus Dumbledore.

The Djinn sat in the headmaster's chair, thinking furiously of how to fix this cock-up. His brethren were getting impatient, and soon they would come hunting for him, expecting results. He could only hope that he had what they wanted when they came. If he didn't…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Draco and Phoenix waited impatiently by the hidden entrance to Slytherin's Chamber, watching for their parents. Lucius had agreed to attend the meeting with his wife, and he would be bringing along some others who wished to contribute to the war effort. The raven started dancing as she saw the familiar platinum blonde hair winding toward her, then frowned at the large number of adults behind her parents. They all reached the teens, and paused, waiting.

"Um, Father, who are all these people, and why are they here?" Phoenix asked cautiously. Lucius smirked, turning to the group behind him. He gestured, and a large, lumbering man came toward him. Draco's eyes widened as he recognized features that belonged to his best friend, Greg.

"This, children, is Richard Goyle. He is the one who provided you with those remarkable rings, and he did the spell work on them himself. He wishes to have a more active role in this." Richard shook Draco's hand, then took Phoenix's, kissing the back of it in a courtly manner. She blushed, pulling her hand gently from the larger one.

"I cannot express the gratitude that I, and everyone behind me, feel that you saved us from certain death. With the end of the lie, we are all able to live free. Free of the stress, worry, and fear that our lives, and the lives of our children would be lost to the madness the headmaster said was coming."

"Thank you, sir. Please, allow us to key you into the wards so that you may enter the Chamber." Phoenix took the man's hand and placed it in the center of the concealed door, her own much smaller one on top. The wards flared for a moment, and the door appeared. Smiling, the older man entered eagerly, wanting to get his first look at the fabled Chamber. Phoenix turned back to her parents, to see a beautiful, dark-skinned woman beside them. Phoenix heaved a small sigh. _This is going to be a while.  
_

* * *

"Thank you all, once again, for coming," Draco said. Phoenix was tired; keying in so many adults, who were magically stronger than the students, to the wards had taxed her magic, and she was feeling a little sludgy. _I'll never get used to that,_ she grumbled in her mind, and heard laughter ring through her head. She grimaced as the sound ramped up her headache. Concerned, Draco motioned to Severus, who gave the girl a headache potion and a pepper-up potion. She drank them down with no reaction, sighing in relief as the pounding in her temples receded and her energy started to return. The blond turned back to the crowd. "As you can see, there are a few additions to the group. If all the adults would stand up here in front, I'll introduce them." There was shuffling as students parted to allow the adults to walk to the front of the room and stand in front of the small dais.

"Chester Crabbe." The first man, to Draco's left, nodded his head. Introductions went down the line like that. "Zaphira Zabini. Buster Bullstrode. Peter Parkinson. Timothy Nott. Richard Goyle. They have all come here to offer any help they can, be it with spell work, combat training, or using their connections outside these walls to get information out. Please welcome them, as they are now part of our group." Claps rang through the chamber, the loudest from the proud children of the adults. "Mr. Goyle was the one to provide those remarkable rings you wear, and he is an expert on spell work. Please utilize this time to get whatever concerns you have about your spell work answered. Mrs. Zabini and Mr. Nott are both Healers, and will attend to the makeshift infirmary we've set up in one of the larger bedrooms. Severus will meet with them a little later to ascertain what we need to stock the infirmary. Those of you with beginner Healer training will work with them as classes permit. Mr. Crabbe is highly trained in bonds and rituals, and I need some of you who are magically gifted to get together with him and work on severing the bond the headmaster has with Hogwarts. As long as that bond exists, he can drain her of the ambient magic she absorbs from us. It will weaken her, and I do not want that to continue." Murmurs of anger rumbled through the crowd, and several students stepped forward, nodding to the elder Crabbe.

"Mr. Bullstrode and Mr. Parkinson are particularly adept at hand-to-hand combat, and will handle all training in that area. The training my father and Severus provided is adequate, but we will be facing many Djinn, as well as the people that remain under their control. We need as many advantages in battle as we can get. Therefore, _all of us_ will be trained." Smith grimaced, rolling his eyes, and Draco's silver eyes narrowed on the arrogant Hufflepuff.

"Smith, when this meeting is over, I would like you and my father to meet in one of the training rooms for a duel. I believe you are matched in skill. I want everyone to watch, and see how it is done."

"Anything goes?" the boy drawled, eyeing the elder Malfoy, a victorious gleam in his eye.

"Anything but the Unforgivables," Lucius answered, his own stormy grey eyes hard. Draco smirked; he _knew_ who was going to come out on top. He continued with the meeting, anger simmering. "I have been hearing unsettling rumors of what may happen after the holidays." Everyone shuffled and murmured worriedly, looking at the blond. "I'm hearing that there may be new teachers the first of the year. I am also hearing that the headmaster wants to split the classes by sex, as well as house. He wants to separate us as much as he can, hoping to reduce our power base. My understanding is that he feels that, as long as we can't study together, we can't plot together. He especially wants to keep Phoenix and myself separated, knowing that it will ease his ability to get to her if I am not around."

"Where did you hear these rumors?" asked a frightened Ravenclaw.

"Dragon has been speaking with some of the creatures in the castle. The creatures have heard some of the headmaster's mutterings and ranting, which they then relayed to Dragon."

"Do not fear, son," Lucius spoke up. "He cannot introduce new teachers, or change current Hogwarts practices, without the express approval of the Board of Governors."

"My concern, father, is that he will be able to fill the seats with people loyal to him. That he will put some of his ex-Order members in place on the board."

"He cannot do that," the elder Malfoy replied. "Everyone on the board holds that seat until their deaths. The seats are then held for the children who are interested in continuing their parents' endeavors. He has no way to get a foothold on that governing body. Rest assured, he won't be able to change _anything_."

* * *

The pair entered the dueling room, followed closely by the rest of the group, the parents standing behind everyone so that the younger children's view wouldn't be impeded. Draco stood in the middle of the platform, arm raised. Smith stood to the blond's right, several paces away. His father stood to his left, also several paces away. Draco stepped from between them and dropped his arm. "Begin," he intoned quietly, and Smith started to assume his proper dueling stance, bowing to the blond. Before he was ready, a yell startled him.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Lucius yelled, followed closely by _"Incarcerous!_" Smith's wand flew from his hand, and he fell heavily to the platform, bound from shoulder to toe in heavy ropes. He struggled uselessly against the bindings for a long time, refusing to give up, the laughter and snickers making his anger spiral higher and higher. He heard footsteps approach him, and a toe gently pushed him onto his back. He glared up at the smirking blond, rage glowing in his eyes.

"That was not a fair duel," he hissed. "You _cheated_." Before Lucius could answer, Ginny hopped up onto the platform, crouching down beside the enraged Hufflepuff.

"He did not cheat, Zacharias," she said gently. "You both agreed that anything goes. He did what any reasonable person, _in the midst of battle_, would do. You have to get your head out of the niceties and politeness our pureblood society has pounded into you. We will be fighting an enemy we know _nothing _about. They will use tactics and magics against us that are not the standard curriculum taught here at school. You need to realize that, as great as you _think _you are, there will always be someone out there that is that little bit stronger, faster, and slyer than you." She stood and stared down at him a moment longer, before lifting her eyes to Draco. "Can we set up one of the training rooms for battle simulations? I don't think just training us in new magics and combat techniques will be good enough. We all have to train ourselves to be ready to react in any battle situation."

"Excellent idea, Miss Weasley. Ten points to Gryffindor," Severus intoned, a wide smile on his face. She blushed at the compliment, giggling.

* * *

Severus stared at the auburn-haired, mahogany-skinned beauty before him, his heart beating in a way it hadn't since his school days at Hogwarts. She was a _stunning_ creature; eyes a rich and liquid brown, cheekbones so high and sharp that one could cut themselves on them, and her lips….Her lips. A perfect cupid's bow, and full, and luscious, and…

A throat clearing startled the Potions Master out of his reverie, and he found himself flushing as those brown eyes met his obsidian. He could see amusement and interest glimmering in them, and blushed deeper. Her tinkling laughter lightened his heart, and he yearned to hear more of it.

"I think this room would be more than adequate as an infirmary," she husked, her voice deep and raspy. The faint hint of an Italian accent colored her words, and Severus found himself aroused. She turned away from him to discuss placement of beds and equipment, and his eyes followed her straight back to the gentle curve of hip and thigh, the robes doing nothing to hide the shapely body. Severus closed his eyes and listened to her voice husk over his nerve endings, fearing himself lost as goose bumps shivered over his skin.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?" he blurted suddenly, his eyes widening comically, since he wasn't aware he was going to even ask her that. She turned to him, a rosy blush tinting her cheeks, and looked at him shyly through ridiculously long, thick lashes. He found himself trembling, holding his breath as his heart soared with hope.

"I would be honored to accompany the great Potions Master, Severus Snape, to dinner," she answered, a faint tremble in her voice. He noticed her shiver slightly, and brows drew down over his eyes in concern.

"Are you chilled? I can see you shivering."

"Yes," she replied softly, "I am shivering, but I am not chilled." The tenor of her voice had changed, and Severus was hard-pressed not to just grab her up and snog the stuffing out of her. Pulling his raging libido under control, he gathered his scattered thoughts.

"I will escort you to Hogsmeade at seven o'clock, Saturday night. From there we will apparate to a special place I found during my travels," he said, holding his hand out. She placed her small, delicate hand in his larger one, inclining her head in acceptance. He lifted the hand to his lips, inhaling slightly and nearly fainting from the wonderful smell of jasmine and musk that assaulted his senses. He brushed a kiss across the back of her hand, brushing his nose over her knuckles briefly to get more of the fragrance, before straightening. He saw her eyes half-lidded and smoky with desire, and he felt himself respond to that. He didn't drop her hand; instead, he turned, twining their fingers together, and led her from the room to the meeting room of the group. Many eyes widened as they saw their dreaded Potions Master emerge, his hand locked securely around Mrs. Zabini's and a light blush on both adults' cheeks.

There was chatter, and plans, and exchanges of information, before the adults had to bid their farewells. Parents hugged children, and Severus walked them all to the door, bidding each one farewell as they stepped through the portal. Zaphira was the last to leave, and she hesitated in front of the man for a moment, before reaching up to brush her lips against his cheek. She pulled back and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I thank you for taking such good care of my son. For watching out for him. For allowing him to grow into this marvelous human being. I had despaired for him; the loss of his father at such a young age left a mark. On the both of us. Your godchildren gave him purpose; a place. Thank you." She kissed the man again, and before he could respond, she was gone. He stood there for a few moments, his cheek tingling from the brush of those wonderful lips, a small smile on his face. Turning, he was surprised to find himself facing Blaise, a contemplative look on the Slytherin's face.

"I saw. I heard what she said. She's right. Father's death was hard on the both of us. Phoenix and Draco gave me a reason to live; to fight. She hasn't had that. But I think she'll have that now, if you give her a chance. Don't believe the rumors of multiple husbands; that was merely jealousy of her beauty. She loved my father, and I didn't think that she would ever find a chance for love again. But she might, with you." With that, the Slytherin turned, walking back to his friends and chatting as if nothing happened.

_She is as fragile as I. Merlin, please don't let us hurt each other.  
_

* * *

"So, Severus, I hear you have a date tonight," Phoenix said softly in the man's ear, startling an _eep_ out of him. Phoenix and Draco laughed uproariously at the sound as the dour man flushed with embarrassment.

"As it so happens, I do," he snapped, after regaining his aplomb.

"She's very beautiful, isn't she?" Ron said of Mrs. Zabini. It was kind of hard not to notice the striking woman as she strode through the Chamber, readying the infirmary. She would stop by Severus for a moment every now and then, whisper something in his ear that would make him blush, and laugh her tinkling laugh as she walked away.

"She is," Corvus concurred. "She has a glow about her. An ethereal charm that makes her hard to ignore. You've done very well for yourself, Severus."

"It's only a date," he grumbled, inordinately pleased at all praise and compliments.

"It's more than that," Blaise said as he walked up to them. "It's a chance for her to regain herself. She's very taken with you, Professor. She's been walking on air since you've asked her out. She sees something special in you, and it makes her happy."

"Well, enough of this," Draco said briskly, trying to ease his godfather's discomfort. "We've got Hogsmeade to visit, and you have your own date to enjoy, Corvus." The raven-haired young man smiled happily, turquoise eyes gleaming fondly at his mate. Ron grinned at the other boy, his own happiness unmistakable.

"Yes," Phoenix said softly, "let's go, before it gets too late." The children left Severus behind, with the rest of the adults, to attend to readying the Chamber for training and potential wounded. He turned, watching all the bustling activity as Zaphira and Timothy levitated cots before them, guiding them into the infirmary. Buster and Peter were in one of the training rooms, outfitting it with padding, floor mats, and tackling dummies, preparing it for the hand-to-hand training. Chester and Richard had gotten together in the library, and were comparing training, to see if they could combine their teachings into one class, to prevent any redundancies. Lucius was setting up yet another training room as a potions lab, with the room next to it to be used in the art of battle potions use. Severus had availed himself of the Malfoy library, and had brought several tomes from the Dark Arts section, looking at the different spells and curses, deciding which ones should be taught, and at what level they needed to be learned.

The seventh years had stayed behind, taking instructions from everyone as they got yet another room ready for the simulated battle training. Ginny had had a spectacular idea, and she had brought books and manuals with her, both magical and muggle. Her father, being the muggle history buff he was, had many books on the various battles during the muggle world wars, and she brought them, hoping that they would supply some idea of how to set up the room so that they could be prepared for any contingency. Between her and the seventh years, they had eliminated any references to muggle weapons, like guns, mortars, tanks, cannons and the like, and instead concentrated on battles that described close-in contact, with bayonet and blade. There were also manuals describing muggle battles from ancient times, as well as wars between different clans of different muggle cultures, as well as books and manuals outlining various hand-to-hand techniques. The Asian books were particularly inspired. She had brought a wealth of information, and their debates and talks had drawn the attention of the adults, who added their own opinions and thoughts to the information. By the time dinnertime had come around, everyone was satisfied with the cohesive plans they had for the battle simulations, and were eager to start.

_War is coming, _Lucius thought, looking at all the activity. _The Djinn will never know what hit them._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Corvus, Ron, Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Phoenix, Theo, Hermione, Vince and Greg were all grouped together, following other students down to the gates. Excitement wound through them as they eagerly walked through the gates and on to Hogsmeade. Ron turned to his friends, blushing profusely, and made his excuses to them, taking Corvus' hand and leading him away. Theo made kissing noises after the pair, which made Ron blush darker, and laughter chased them around the corner. The rest of the group wandered the other way, arms looped around shoulders or waists as they chattered gaily, laughing and joking and enjoying being a _kid_, even if it was only for a little while.

Ron's blush had faded as Corvus and he made their way to Zonko's first. They ducked inside and quickly darted away from the door. Fred was behind the counter, grinning widely at the pair.

"Ronnikins! I'm happy to see you here. And who is this lovely creature beside you?" Red eyebrows waggled suggestively and the playful leer on Fred's face made the raven blush and laugh.

"Hi Fred. Where's George? I don't want to have to explain this twice."

"OI, George! Get your lazy arse out here!" Fred bellowed to the back of the shop. The other redhead made his appearance, and Corvus' eyes widened in shock.

"Sweet Merlin," he gasped, surprised. "They're completely identical! How do you tell them apart?"

"Believe me," Ron groused, "it isn't easy. Anyway, Fred, George, this is Corvus James Evans. He's…well…" Ron paused, not wanting to give away sensitive information. The twins nodded understanding and immediately closed and locked the door, throwing up silencing charms. Ron smiled his gratitude and continued. "He used to be Harry Potter. He's Phoenix's twin brother, and my soul mate." The last was said with tremendous pride, and Corvus blushed deeply.

"What do you mean, _used to be_. Did…is he the same as Phoenix was?" Ron nodded, and the twins hissed angrily. The raven flinched, and Ron turned to him to explain.

"They were there when Phoenix first got to school. They know all about what happened to her; what the headmaster wants. They're still quite angry about it."

"No worries, Corvus. We're just a little irritated that no one in the wizarding world was there to help you or your sister. Everyone's had their heads in the sand for so long. Ignoring the obvious in the blind belief that they're safe."

"_Anyway,"_ Ron growled, "the Malfoys blood-adopted him. That's how he got the streaks in his hair and his eyes changed color. We've moved the meetings to the Chamber of Secrets. Phoenix has warded it so that only someone whose magic is in the wards can get in. Actually, it was Corvus who warded the exterior entrance. No one who is not keyed into the wards can see it. I came here first to let you know that we're preparing for battle. We're setting up a war room, and the training rooms will be used for hand-to-hand combat, as well as battle simulations." Ron paused again, pride swelling at his brilliant family. "That was _Ginny's_ idea.

"Zacharias Smith is in charge of a group that consists of magically strong and gifted students. He thinks he's the shit right now. Or, at least he did until Mr. Malfoy dueled him." Ron couldn't help the snickering laugh that escaped him. The twins' eyes gleamed with interest, waiting for the rest of the story. "They set up for a duel, like the purebloods are supposed to do. Ten paces between them, assume dueling stance, bow, and fire. Smith started his bow when Malfoy whipped out his wand and disarmed him, then incarcerated him. When he accused Malfoy of cheating, Ginny hopped up there to explain that it wasn't cheating. That, since we're going to battle, you can't expect niceties or pureblood rituals. Knocked the wind right out of his sails."

After minutes of laughing at the Hufflepuff's expense, everyone calmed. "What are you doing here, anyway?" Ron blushed, shuffling his feet.

"We're…we're on a date. Thought I'd show him your shop first. Introduce you." Twin eyebrow raises over surprised blue eyes, then the twin nuisances were grinning widely.

"Congratulations, Ronnikins," they chirped together. "About damn time, too."

"I also wanted to ask if you'd be willing to come to the Chamber next Saturday. Bring some of your more…interesting creations. I think we could use some of your products in battle." The twins' grins turned feral.

"Oh, yeah," they murmured softly, a menacing gleam in their eyes, "we'd be delighted."

* * *

"They're not much older than the seventh years," Corvus said quietly as they finally left the shop, carrying shrunken packages of the twins' products in robe pockets. "How did they get started? Where did they get the money?"

"Phoenix." When the raven's brows rose, Ron elaborated. "Draco wanted a particularly nasty prank for the headmaster after he had tried to abduct Phoenix. He hit her while she was in the wolf's cage, bruising her face. The one the twins came up with was brilliant; it was embarrassing and truthful. So, at the leaving feast, she offered to back them in the joke shop they wanted to open. Draco wanted in, as well, so they gave the twins the seed money to start the shop. They're wildly popular, and have three shops now, having just bought Zonko's last month."

"Where…where did Phoenix get the money? I know she was raised by muggles for part of her life, and I'm sure that she wouldn't offer the Malfoys' money as her own. I know I wouldn't."

"James Potter, before he became a daemon, was an incredibly wealthy wizard, with a very long pureblood family line. When the two of you were born, he put his money in trust for you. She has a Hogwarts vault; I'm sure you have the same thing. Talk to Mr. Malfoy; he might be able to give you more information."

"I…I have my own money?" The longing in that one statement squeezed Ron's heart painfully. He wrapped his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders and snuggled him into his side.

"Talk to your dad about that at the next meeting. Now, let's go this way," pointing down an alley, "and see what's there."

Hogsmeade was amazing, and Corvus was having the time of his life. They had explored little antique shops, where Ron had bought him a beautiful promise ring. It was a wide band, made of gold, with a large turquoise stone in a filigree setting. The band had tiny, flat stones of agate, amethyst, aventurine, garnet, malachite, rainbow obsidian, rhodonite, and sunstone set into it, making it a colorful and magically powerful ring. The twins had slipped Ron a pouch of Galleons before they left Zonko's, so that he could treat Corvus to a wonderful time, and the redhead couldn't help but buy the ring for his mate. It was the first thing that the raven had seen, and his eyes lit up at the beautiful, yet delicate piece.

From there, they wandered through a variety of other shops, looking at the wares and admiring the window displays. Corvus was flushed and happy, his blue-green eyes glowing, and many students that had passed the pair did a double take, staring at the beauty on Weasley's arm. Ron had also bought the raven a book on wizarding customs, and pureblood culture, so that he could prepare for his visit to the Manor at Christmas. Corvus didn't want to shame his new parents, and was grateful that Ron had been thoughtful enough to help him.

Finally, after strolling through side streets, alleys, and into shops, the redhead's stomach growled loudly. Blushing, he led his mate into the Three Broomsticks, asking Rosmerta for a private booth. The buxom waitress led the pair to a corner booth, hidden by shadows, and they sat next to each other, the redhead on the outside. Ron relished the feel of his mate, pressed so close to him, and his arm wound around the shorter boy's waist, pulling to snuggle the raven closer. Corvus giggled, and reached up to brush a gentle kiss to the redhead's cheek.

"Thank you, Ron, for a lovely day," the boy whispered quietly, a shy blush coloring his cheeks. The waitress approached their table with menus, smiling at the adorable pair. They perused the offerings for a moment, before handing the menus back.

"I'd like some shepherd's pie and a bottle of butterbeer, please," Ron ordered.

"I would like the steak and kidney pie, and some pumpkin juice, please," was Corvus' order. The woman walked away to put in their orders, returning moments later with the butterbeer and a pitcher of pumpkin juice and a glass.

"Your food will be here momentarily," she said, smiling gently at the blushing boys.

"What are you doing for the holidays, Ron?" Corvus asked after a few minutes of silence. Their food was delivered before he could answer, and they spent a couple of moments breaking into the crust to allow the interior to cool a bit.

"Well, I'll probably go to the Burrow for the holidays," the redhead answered. They were silent as they began to eat, but Ron could sense that something was bothering his mate. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. Corvus nodded, his eyes intent on his food, and Ron knew that was an avoidance tactic the raven tended to use when there was something he wanted to ask but was afraid of the rejection. "It won't hurt to ask," the redhead said gently. Gathering his courage, unsure aquamarine eyes met azure.

"Would…would it be okay if I came to spend a little time with you over the holidays? And could you spend some time with me at the Malfoys?" Ron smiled widely, his eyes wide and pleased.

"I was counting on it," he said quietly. "I'd love to introduce you to Mum and Dad. They'll be mad for you. And I really like what I've seen of the Malfoys so far. I'd love to come over to the Manor for a bit." He considered for a moment. "How about you come home with me and spend the first week at the Burrow. Go home to spend the Yule with your parents, and I'll come spend the last week of the holidays with you."

"It's a date," the raven murmured, excitement curling in his gut at the prospect of meeting his mate's parents.

The pair had sat in the Three Broomsticks for most of the afternoon. It was only as Ron noticed the shadows getting longer that he realized how late it was getting. He slid from the booth, holding out a hand to help his mate to his feet. Hands still entwined, they walked from the pub, and met the rest of their friends as they were coming down the street. Phoenix smiled widely, running to grab her brother and sweep him into a hearty hug. Corvus hugged back, laughing happily. Everyone else laughed and joked, jostled each other and goofed around as they walked, as a group, toward Honeydukes, wandering in as the last of the others drifted out. This left the shop to the rather rambunctious group as they drifted amongst the aisles, picking up chocolate frogs, sugar quills, ice mice, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and some of Honeydukes' signature chocolate and fudge. Corvus looked at the selection of lollies, shuddering at some of the flavors. _Blood pops? Acid pops?_

"You won't like those," a voice murmured in his ear, startling him. He turned to see Blaise smirking at him. "Those are rather wretched. As are the cockroach clusters, but Millicent absolutely _adores_ the repulsive things." Ron came up behind the Italian, glaring daggers at the closeness of the boy to his mate. Blaise was unaware of the other behind him, and started to innocently flirt with Corvus, who was watching Ron's reactions with amusement. "You know, you're quite lovely," the dark-skinned boy said as he stepped a little closer. "Are you sure you don't want to ditch Weasley for a moment? We could…"

"Finish that sentence, Zabini, and your mother will be picking up little pieces of you for a very long time." Everyone felt the flare of Ron's magic as he lost control of it, and Pansy bustled up to the small group, pulling her bone-headed boyfriend out of harm's way. Icy blue eyes watched their progress as Ron walked to his mate, placing himself between the smaller boy and everyone else in the shop, radiating protective ownership with every hissed breath. Blaise wanted to laugh, but Pansy had a death grip on his arm, hissing into his ear about the absolute _stupidity_ in flirting with a soul mate's mate. Corvus wrapped his fingers around Ron's clenching fist, trying to get the redhead to calm down.

"He was only joking," the raven whispered in Ron's ear. "He is devoted to Pansy. He thought it would be funny to see me blush. He didn't mean anything by it." Ron tried to calm down; he really did. But Zabini had touched on a very real fear of his; that he wasn't good enough for the beautiful boy behind him, and he never would be. Tension, anger, and fear vibrated through his body, and no amount of reassurance from his mate was helping to calm him. Phoenix walked up to the redhead, standing toe-to-toe with him.

"I'm glad he has you," the girl said, startling the redhead. "I can see how much you love him already, and he needs you to keep him safe. Thank you." Ron deflated, his anger gone just like that. Draco stepped up beside his bonded, wrapping an arm around the girl's waist and smiling widely at Weasley.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to the Malfoy family," he said. "You have proven your worth, and would be an excellent addition to the family when you and Corvus bond." Ron smiled uncertainly, a question in his eyes. Blaise stepped next to Phoenix, a shamed look on his face. Ron's anger started to return, and the Italian spoke quickly, trying to diffuse the redhead's ire.

"I'm sorry. I was only teasing. I didn't mean to slight you or your relationship with Corvus in any way. You are perfectly within your rights to demand a boon from me." The Italian bowed at the waist, the solemnity of the situation striking everyone silent. Ron looked at the curly head, his own mind reeling at the ancient pureblood custom being offered to him. He turned to look into his mate's eyes, and saw love and acceptance there, but no censure for his anger. Turning back, he smacked Blaise on the back of his bowed head, causing the dark boy to yelp in surprise, straightening up and rubbing his wounded head. Everyone else laughed, the tension easing.

"You're lucky he didn't demand anything from you," Pansy hissed angrily in his ear. "He could have taken your wealth, your political power, your _magic. _Do try not to act so stupidly again."

Everyone walked back to Hogwarts, tired but happy. Corvus was floating on air, the ring a solid weight of love on his finger and his pockets full of things he'd never dreamed he'd ever have. He looked shyly at the tall redhead next to him through his lashes, the love in his heart nearly suffocating him with its power. Murmured conversations went on around him, but he only had eyes for the Gryffindor next to him, Ron's magic caressing his skin like a lover's touch. Since the sweets shop, Ron had yet to surrender Corvus' hand, and his magic had remained loose, cocooning the shorter boy in such protectiveness as he'd never felt before.

They finally reached the secret entrance to Slytherin's Chamber, entering and looking for Severus. They found him in the infirmary, having a quiet conversation with Zaphira. Not wanting to intrude, they silently withdrew, going through the rest of the rooms and admiring all the changes that had been made. They ran into Ginny, who took great delight in informing them of the battle simulation room, telling them of all the different scenarios she had found in the muggle and magical history books that they would experience that would relate best to the enemy they were to face.

"I'm impressed, Ginny," Phoenix said, admiration in her voice making the youngest Weasley blush. "I'm glad you're on our side." Murmurs of agreement sound all around as the girl puffed up proudly, glad she could contribute to the war effort.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Severus stood in the doorway of the infirmary, watching as the beautiful woman put the finishing touches on the supply cabinet. It gleamed with potions vials and field care kits, to be taken out on the battlefield. The walls had been changed to a soothing blue-green, paler than Corvus' eyes, and the bed linens gleamed white in the dim room. The sconces were unlit; the room was not in use at the moment and there was no reason to waste candles.

Severus had shed his over robes, and stood, resplendent in black silk slacks, the creases so sharp as to cut, and an emerald green silk button-down shirt. Phoenix had pulled his hair back, tying it with a leather thong, and he looked good enough to eat. He gently cleared his throat to gain Zaphira's attention, and she turned to him, the smile on her face freezing as her eyes widened in appreciation of the sight before her. Her eyes went from the top of his head to the tips of his dragon hide boots, and a soft purr escaped her parted lips. Severus blushed profusely at the want that flared briefly in the woman's eyes.

"You look _delicious_, Severus," she said in her sexy raspy voice. She slowly unbuttoned her outer robes, revealing a deep décolletage, the gown a sea green tulle over jade silk, floor-length, with silver slippers peeking from the hem. Her hair was pulled up into a loose tail at the top of her head, a circlet surrounding it, silver filigree butterflies moving in the breezes, and with her movements. Severus could not stop his eyes from skimming her figure, which was a buxom hourglass, reminiscent of the Rubenesque figures he'd seen in the British Museum. His mouth went dry, and he had a difficult time trying to dredge up enough saliva to open his mouth.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he husked, his hand shaking as he held it out to her. She smiled, her eyes bright, and took his hand, allowing him to guide her from the room and through the Chamber. Activity stopped, and eyes widened on the attractive pair as they made their way to the exit, Severus holding the door open for her and guiding her gently over the uneven terrain.

"Was that Professor Snape?" Ginny asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I think so," Ron answered.

"Was that your _mum_?" Greg asked.

"Indeed, it was," Blaise answered with a wide smile.

"Who knew she was hiding _that_ under all those robes," Vince said wonderingly.

"Uncle Sev looked especially dashing, as well," Phoenix said with amusement.

"All right," Draco drawled, clapping his hands together, "enough of the drool fest. Time to get back to work."

* * *

Severus could not believe his good fortune. Here, beside him, _willingly_ going to dinner with him, was a woman that would shame Aphrodite herself. Skin soft as a rose petal, and the maddening fragrance of jasmine and musk surrounded him, blurring his senses. Before he'd realized it, he was already at Hogwarts' gates, and he pushed them open, permitting them to exit the anti-apparition wards. He turned to the stunning woman, blushing again at the desire in her eyes, quirking an eyebrow in question. She nodded her permission, and he carefully enfolded her into his arms, starting when her arms wound around his neck. Eyes locking, he had to concentrate to apparate them to their destination. They landed in an apparition alcove, and he slowly released her, shivering as she slowly slid her arms from his neck, her fingers brushing along his nape and her hands brushing gently down his broad shoulders before stepping away. He gulped audibly and turned toward the door, holding his arm out. She wrapped both of her arms around his, hugging it to her breast, and he shivered again at the casual contact.

He guided her from the room, and she gasped, her eyes widening as she could see the Parthenon in the distance. She turned to him, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"I've never been to Greece," she said quietly, smiling. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome. This is not the best part, by far." With that cryptic comment, he led her through the streets of Athens, the city holding a unique charm under the streetlights. They chatted about many things, sharing personal stories and pains; finding a common interest and perspective on the politics of the day, as well as the state of the wizarding world. Severus guided her up marble steps and into a vast lobby of the Hotel Grande Bretagne. She looked around at the grand elegance with great interest, not surprised to feel a lack of magic. "This is one of the most beautiful muggle hotels in Athens," he said quietly. "I haven't yet found a wizarding establishment that can match its beauty, elegance, or the view." He walked up to the concierge, stating his name, and was immediately led to the elevators.

Zaphira gripped Severus' arm tightly as they stepped into the elevator, not sure what was happening. The doors closed; she felt a jolt, and a brief vertigo. A pinging sounded, and her eyes rose to the glowing numbers above the gleaming doors. She watched, fascinated, as the numbers scrolled through until the word 'rooftop' appeared in the little window. The box jolted to a stop, and her knees nearly buckled. Severus tightened his arm to prevent her fall, and she carefully stepped from the box, struggling to get her bearings. They were led to an exterior restaurant, with a spectacular view of the city at night. They followed the bellman until he stopped at a table, near the low wall surrounding the restaurant, pulling out the chair for Zaphira. She sat down gratefully, still shaky from the ride in the box, and looked around, gasping at the view she was afforded.

Off in the distance she could see the Parthenon and the Acropolis. The lights shone on the ancient structures, making them stand out against the black of the night, and the deep blue of the Mediterranean. Turning her head, she caught a glimpse of the old Olympic Stadium, and she looked at her date, eyes glowing with pleasure.

"Severus, this is simply breathtaking." Tears shimmered at the edges of her lashes, and she dropped her eyes, blushing at her lack of control. The Potions Master took her hand gently, where it was resting on the table, his thumb stroking soothingly across her knuckles. She tightened her fingers around his, breathing deeply to get her emotions under control. "I have never been romanced like this," she said softly. "My late husband and I were contracted to marry from an early age. It wasn't a hardship; he was my very best friend, and it was that love that sustained our marriage. We did our duty, and made sure the Zabini line wouldn't die. But there was no passion; no fire. It was just…convenient. We tried very hard to make sure that Blaise never knew of our true relationship. I did love him. I just thought I wasn't worthy of any passion or romance. It wasn't_ necessary_ in a pureblood marriage.

"When he died, I was hurt, and angry. How could he leave me alone? I couldn't face life alone, without my very best friend. He promised. And I thought that was it. That was my one opportunity for marriage. I would never get another chance to get it right. I don't suppose I minded much; you can't really miss what you've never had."

"Lily and I met in school," Severus said quietly. "I loved her so much. My friends were so happy for me. I've never had someone love me like that. But she was muggleborn, and that's a sin in most pureblood society. My father found out about her 'filthy blood' and murdered her in front of me. Said that 'no son of _his_ was going to rut with a filthy mudblood and push out squib children'." Tears fell, unchecked, down Severus' cheeks as he remembered the worst day of his life. "I held her body in my arms as her life's blood poured from her. With her last, dying breath, she told me that she forgave me. That it wasn't my fault. After she was dead, my father had the house elves take her body to the back lawn, and he cast _incendio _on it, smiling as her body burned to ash.

"When I told Lucius, he and Dolohov went to my father's house and killed him. Made it look like a hate crime. After all, Tobias Snape was a vile, violent, hateful man, and had made a lot of enemies. No one did more than a cursory investigation, and I put the memory out of my mind. I only think of her on her birthday." Zaphira rose from her seat and wrapped her arms around the Potions Master's head, cradling him against her breasts as she comforted him and eased him past his grief.

"It's all right, Severus," she murmured into his hair, her lips resting against the top of his head. "Time to let it go."

The meal was nearly finished when Zaphira put down her fork, looking at her date with some seriousness. He glanced up from his plate, and was pinned by liquid brown eyes, swimming with questions and concerns.

"Yes?" he questioned, fear making his heart beat triple time.

"Severus…" She paused for a moment, then continued. "If this thing between us develops into something more serious, would you have trouble accepting Blaise as your son?" Of all the things she could've asked, that was the one thing he'd least expected, but the easiest to answer.

"I see all of my Slytherins as my children. But, no, I would have no trouble claiming Blaise as my own. He is a remarkable young man, and I would be proud to be his father." A beautiful smile spread across the woman's face, and Severus found himself spellbound.

"That's wonderful, Severus," she purred. "I find myself wanting more from you, but I would never accept anyone at the sacrifice of my son. He must always come first." Severus smiled back, pleased that she wanted to continue a relationship with him. Dessert arrived; a rich chocolate torte that melted on the tongue. Zaphira ate hers slowly, licking the chocolate from the tines of the fork, her dark eyes intent on Severus' own, the message in them perfectly clear. He found himself feeling as if he were in the center of an inferno, the fire blazing so hot as to melt the flesh from his bones. His cock was rock-hard, and dripping constantly, making him squirm as it throbbed painfully against the zip of his slacks. Zaphira's husky laugh, as if she was well aware of his discomfort and the reason for it, didn't help matters any. Severus launched into a conversation about the progress of the plans against the Djinn, hoping to diffuse the sexual tension and allow his prick to _stand down_. Zaphira answered all his questions, and discussed opinions and ideas of her own, her eyes smoldering into his the entire time. While the conversation did help to ease the tension, his erection willfully refused to subside, making it difficult for the man to stand when their meal had ended.

Gripping his wand, which was up his sleeve, he muttered the charm to kill his erection, wincing at the stabbing pain as his cock finally deflated. A husky laugh told him that his date was well aware of what he did, and he blushed, standing and pulling out her chair so she, too, could stand. She took his arm in both of hers again, hugging it to her breast, smiling at the man as he ground his teeth together.

* * *

The pop of apparition outside the gates of Hogwarts went unheard, as everyone was in the castle, most likely sleeping. He held her in his arms for long moments, staring into those liquid brown eyes and getting lost. She stretched up on her toes, placing her lips gently on his, and he whimpered softly, opening his mouth to allow her to explore. She shuddered at the first taste of his mouth; the sharp spice of the wine they drank with dinner mixing with his own dark flavor making her push closer to him. Their tongues met in a slow, tentative dance, sliding together before withdrawing to touch and stroke lips and gums. The kiss was absolutely perfect, allowing them to share their deepening feelings for each other without presumption or pressure. They broke away to breathe, and Severus' hand came up to cup her cheek, his thumb stroking her cheekbone tenderly.

"Shall I escort you home?" he asked quietly. She shook her head, her eyes lambent in the darkness.

"You may escort me to the Chamber. I will avail myself of one of the bedrooms," she answered. "I would like to be here tomorrow, if you do not mind, and share breakfast with you before I leave." Severus smiled softly at her, turning to escort her through the gates and to the secret entrance, a bounce in his step.

* * *

There was a knock on Severus' chamber door, before it was opened to admit a chattering group of teens. All stopped dead at the sight they beheld. Severus was sitting at his dining table, Zaphira to his left, and they were in the midst of sharing strawberries and cream. She had her mouth open, and his fingers were stroking her lips as he placed the bit of cream-covered strawberry on her tongue. Her hair was down, and damply curled around her face, and Severus' hair looked disheveled, as if he'd just had fingers running through it.

"I see your date went well, uncle Sev," Draco said dryly, laughter in his voice. Phoenix turned to her bonded, burying her face in his shoulder to muffle her giggles. Blaise's dark eyes were watching the couple at the table, his face a stony mask. Severus saw the glimmer of anger in the boy's eyes, and stood from the table, excusing himself before he walked to the group of teens.

"Blaise, please stay. The rest of you, I'm sure you have _other things to do." _The implied threat made the rest of the group scramble out the door, chuckles and snickers echoing off the halls. The door slammed behind them as they walked away.

"Was it something we said?"

Inside the room, a fuming Slytherin was being led to the table. He sat beside his mother, glaring daggers at the Potions Master as he retook his seat at the table. Zaphira reached for one of her son's hands, stroking the knuckles soothingly.

"First, understand that I would never take advantage of your mother like that. She spent the night in one of the bedrooms in the Chamber. She wanted to share breakfast with me this morning before she returned home.

"Second, I would never come between your mother and you. She informed me last night that you will always come first with her, and I fully understand that. We are interested in continuing a relationship, but only if it does not interfere with your relationship with your mother. We found a great deal that we have in common, and she is a fascinating and beautiful woman. I am asking for your blessing to continue to date your mother." Blaise relaxed considerably as his Head of House explained things, and he looked at the table for a time, thinking.

"As long as you don't hurt her, you have my blessing."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Draco looked over as Phoenix led the twin ginger nightmares to the front of the dais. A lot of the members of the group remembered them; remembered the pranks and disruptions to class. Remembered the skiving snackboxes and puking pastilles. Remembered the canary creams and the ton-tongue toffees. But mostly, they remembered the outstanding prank played on the headmaster at the end of Phoenix's first year. Clapping started somewhere in the middle of the group, spreading until the entire group was clapping and laughing. The twins blushed profusely, nodding and smiling at the students they remembered.

"Order!" Draco barked, helping his bonded up onto the platform. "As you can see, the Weasley twins have graciously volunteered their time, and some of their more…useful products to our cause. I want a small contingent of sixth and seventh years, of the twins' choosing, to join them in development and use of some of the more dangerous products for the war effort. Consider this on-the-job training; I'm sure they would be more than happy to take you on as apprentices in their shops." More cheering erupted, and the sixth and seventh years broke off, ready for the twins' interview, when a deep hum resounded through the chamber. The walls and floor trembled and shook, as if in an earthquake, and more than a few of the younger years squealed in fright. The vibrations went on for a good little while, and everyone in the chamber held their breaths, waiting for explanations. Finally, after the vibrations and hum had died down, Chester Crabbe, along with the students that volunteered to work with him, came from the smallest bedroom, looking exhausted but pleased.

"We have broken the bond between the headmaster and Hogwarts," he said, his voice raspy from chanting. "Once we discovered the ritual to use, it was just a matter of practicing the incantation, allowing our magics to meld, and finding the absolute epicenter of the castle. She is now free, and able to regain her strength." Cheers went up all around the Chamber, and the small group of students and Chester bowed their heads, letting the gratitude and pride swell over them, reinvigorating them.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore felt the vibrations tremble through his body, and he staggered. "What the bloody hell?" He fell when the vibrations ceased, the feel of the ambient magic he'd been feeding from suddenly cut off. "No, no, nonononononono! It can't be!" He struggled to stand, his strength gone and his mind sludgy. He shuffle-staggered to the nearest castle wall, putting his hand on it, hoping to be able to reestablish the contact with the castle's magic. He was severed from the castle's magic, cleanly and precisely. He could feel the power swimming in the walls, but he was completely cut off from accessing it. The sentience that was Hogwarts discovered, too late, that he was from the spirit plane, and couldn't stop the bonding process. Now, however, the castle was aware, and could prevent a re-bonding. He slid to the floor, too weak to be furious, and forced his sludgy mind to work; to come up with an alternative. If he didn't find another supply of easily accessible power, he would start to fade from this world.

His presence had already spent far too much time in the human realm, but he'd had no choice, if he and his brethren were to be free. The magic he'd fed from had helped him to remain corporeal, the old one's magic gone within days of taking his body. It was only by bonding with the castle and feeding from her that he was able to stay for as long as he had. It was especially difficult during the summer months, when there were no students to feed the castle. Then, he would leave the old one's body, replenishing his strength in the spirit realm, confident in his ability to keep the old one's body intact during his absence. But with each venture back into his realm, the body grew older, more frail, less useful. He had, briefly, considered stealing another body, but he was so close to completing his mission, and he didn't think he'd need to resort to that. Now, however, he was paying for his mistake.

Forcing his mind back to the current problem, he sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, and closed his eyes. He meditated for a good long while, trying to force his slowing mind into working before he had to abandon the body for good and return to his realm, unsuccessful and in danger. A student, passing by, paused at the sight of the headmaster sitting on the floor, eyes closed. She'd thought, for a moment, that he'd died, and she quickly approached him, touching his shoulder to see if he was all right. Blue eyes snapped open at the touch, and the influx of magic energized him. He gripped her hand, squeezing it to the point of pain, and she whimpered, trying desperately to yank her hand free. His grip was like iron, and he placed his hand over her beating heart, feeling the strength of her magical core. Calling the last vestiges of his power, he inhaled slowly, drawing the girl's magic and life essence from her, until she was nothing but a dried out husk. He dropped the husk to the floor, rising and pulling his wand to banish the body. Unseen behind him, a portrait of the faery queen watched with shock as the headmaster murdered a student.

Once he'd finished, he sauntered gaily back to his office, the fresh young power of the human running through his veins, rejuvenating his body as nothing else could. _I've found it,_ he thought giddily._ I've found a way to increase my magic and my strength. And that infernal girl __**will**__ be mine.  
_

* * *

_**Master?**_

_**Yes, my lovely?**_

_**I've just come from a scouting mission. I have information that you need to know.**_ Nodding, Phoenix called the core group together in the battle room. Ginny, who had shown her worth and eagerness, was welcomed into the core group gladly. She was the first to arrive, followed by Draco, Corvus, Ron, Blaise, Theo, Hermione, Pansy, Millie, Greg and Vince. The twins were also asked to join them.

"Dragon has some information of import to pass along." _**What do you wish to tell us?**_

_**The old one has found a way around the severing of his bond to the castle. The faery queen was watching from her portrait and saw the old one absorb magic and life force from a young student. He killed her, then banished the remains. I fear that he will use the younger students, as their youth and the untapped potential of their magical cores will sustain him indefinitely. We need to alert our allies within the school to watch their charges very carefully. **_Phoenix groaned, dropping her head, guilt swimming through her. Draco wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, comforting her. She lifted her head, eyes dark with pain.

"We have a new problem. The headmaster has found a way around the severing of the bond to the school. He will use the younger students to keep him alive."

"How?" Ron asked, fear in his eyes.

"He will absorb their life force and their magic." Eyes widened all around at the news.

"But…that will _kill_ them," Theo gasped in shock.

"He's already begun," the raven answered, her voice dead.

* * *

"I call this emergency meeting because we have a serious issue." Draco was tired and angry. He and his friends had spent many, many sleepless nights brainstorming, trying to come up with a solution to the current problem. They kept hitting a brick wall, and decided to call a meeting, including all of the adults that were part of the group. "After Mr. Crabbe severed the headmaster's bond with the castle, he found another way to 'feed' himself. He is stealing the life force and magic from younger students. He will most likely target the first and second years. He's already fed from a student, and banished her remains." A voice spoke up from the back of the room.

"Is that why Maryanne is missing?" The voice sounded young and afraid. Draco beckoned, and a second year Hufflepuff came forward.

"Did you know her?" he asked gently. Tears shimmered in large hazel eyes as the girl nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry. We never intended for this to happen. Please, forgive us."

"There's nothing to forgive," another voice spoke up from the crowd. Several other voices joined in agreement. "We all knew that there would be casualties when we joined. We all understand the risks. We can't stop now just because he's found a new tactic. We'll just have to find a way to stop him." The girl walked back to her friends and waited for answers.

"That's why we're here. I have the adults here so that they can also help us come up with ideas and solutions. Are there any other younger years missing?" Murmuring rumbled through the room, and someone answered 'no'. "Good. That means that he won't have to feed often. However, we cannot count on that. He may find himself greedy for the power and strength feeding gives him, and start picking off the students more frequently. We cannot rest until we've cut off every avenue available to him. We will have to start thinking _proactively _as well as reactively. We're going to take this to the largest meeting room. It's going to be a long weekend, and we might as well be comfortable." Rumbling greeted this as Draco and Phoenix hopped from the platform, leading the large group of students to a meeting room. Shuffling and scraping of chairs were the only sounds as everyone picked a spot and settled in.

"This wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend my Halloween weekend," someone was heard to grumble, and the subsequent laughter eased tensions. Corvus stood at the front of the room, looking at all the expectant faces. His eyes met his mate's and the confidence in them soothed his nervousness.

"As we all know," he began, "the Djinn are part of the spirit plane. They were never meant to occupy the human realm for long periods of time. They were only here to cause mischief and strife, and to incite violence. Somehow, a group of them discovered a way to prolong their existence in our realm, and have sent, what I assume to be, their most powerful emissary to find a way to permit them to exist permanently in our plane. They believe that, if they eradicate the scourge that is humanity, the world will be theirs. There is one critical flaw in their logic. Without humans, they would not be able to maintain an existence in our plane.

"The Djinn that is our headmaster seeks to steal my sister's power, thinking that it would anchor him permanently to the human world. Our power is inherited from the goddess and her daemon, both denizens of the spirit realm. The only thing her power will do is banish him from existence."

"Why don't we let him take her power, then?" Smith asked aggressively. He was still fuming about that duel, and how everyone had mocked him and made a fool of him. Corvus' blue-green eyes looked at the Hufflepuff, the disgust plain for everyone to see.

"If he takes her power, it will kill her."

"So? What's one person compared to all of wizard kind?" Draco had to be physically restrained from launching himself across the table at the arrogant Hufflepuff. Smith flinched at the absolute fury and hatred gleaming in silver eyes as the blond glared at him.

"Her power, in combination with mine, as well as our mates', is the only way to completely defeat the Djinn. We will only be victorious if we make them _all _cease to exist. As long as _one_ Djinn survives, humankind will not be safe." Corvus spoke all of this as if he were talking to a particularly dim two year old, and Zacharias flushed angrily. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Ginny slapped him hard, the shock of the blow rendering him speechless.

"How _dare_ you suggest that we sacrifice one of our own, simply because you've been embarrassed. This is not about _you_; this is about how we're to save _everyone_. We all understand that there will be sacrifices to be made, and casualties, but we're willing to fight for, and defend _each other_. Why are you still here, since obviously your motives are purely selfish?"

"I'm sick of that stuck-up bitch getting everything she wants!" he snarled viciously. "She's been pampered and spoiled all her life. She has _no idea_ what pain and suffering is! It's easy for her to sit back and delegate others to suffer and die." Ginny opened her mouth to snarl at the idiot, but Phoenix's calm voice stopped her.

"No, Ginny. He believes what he believes." She turned to Zacharias, her emerald eyes dead. "You believe I don't know what pain and suffering is. That I've been pampered and spoiled my whole life. Very well. Let me show you what kind of pampering and spoiling I've received in my life." She turned to Lucius, an eyebrow quirked.

"Are you sure about this, love?" he asked worriedly. At her nod, he went to get the pensieve from another room. He set it down in front of her and she pulled a very large amount of memory from her temple with her wand. She put it in the pensieve, and murmured the spell that would allow it to be seen by all. She then stepped from the room, not wishing to relive the nightmare that was her childhood, Draco close behind. Corvus and Ron stayed, Corvus to learn of his sister's life and Ron to make sure the message sank in. As the first images of her rape at three began to play, gasps and screams could be heard. Smith's face paled at the vile cruelty and sickness he saw played out in the memories, and he could feel himself getting sicker and sicker as the abuse continued, unrelenting. Lucius and Narcissa had heard her talk about the abuse, had helped her to purge the nightmares during therapy. Nothing, however, prepared them for the reality. Narcissa turned into her husband's body, burrowing her face into his shoulder as she cried for her baby once again. The screams and cries as the child was violated and abused, as well as the vicious words spewed at the girl every day, made everyone flinch and moan in pain. Before it was over, the arrogant Hufflepuff had leaned forward, vomiting on the floor and getting it all over the ends of his robes, as well as his shoes. No one was unaffected by the time it was over, and the respect and reverence they felt for the girl increased. Only one thought occurred to Zacharias, and it was echoed in many minds. _After all that, how does she still feel compassion for anyone?_

"Are you ok, love?" Draco asked, concerned. They were sitting on the edge of the platform, waiting. He knew that the Hufflepuff's words had stung the girl, and was worried what that would do to her.

"I'm…fine. I knew that there would be some that would chafe at my leadership, and I figured that this was a long time coming. Some of the others had felt the same way Smith does over the years. This will finally put the resentment to rest. It had to be done."

"Will…will you want the memories back?" Phoenix thought about it for a long time, and Draco let her. On the one hand, it would be so _good _not to have all that ugliness in her head, haunting her as it sometimes did. On the other hand, that treatment made her who she was today. Who knew what would happen should she not return those memories to her mind. Taking a deep breath, she turned to her bonded to explain her decision.

"I have to return those memories to my mind. They're part of who I am. They helped shape me into the person I am today. I don't know what would happen if those memories just disappeared. I don't want to take the chance that not having them would change me in some fundamental, important way. You understand?"

"I do. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You are the bravest person I've ever met." She smiled at him, kissing him gently. Before Draco could deepen it, a throat clearing had them pulling apart. Zacharias Smith stood in front of them, with the rest of the group behind him. Most were pale, and many had tears still running down their faces. Smith looked like he was ill, and Phoenix quirked a curious eyebrow at him.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured, shame in his eyes. "I never realized. None of us did. How you endured…_that_, and still maintained your humanity…" He closed his eyes, and a tear leaked from one of them. "I will never question you again. You have my full support and willingness."

_Well,_ Draco said to the girl, _it's managed to do the one thing we couldn't. It knocked the arrogance right out of him._

_Be nice._

_I can't. His behavior was inexcusable, and I will never forgive him for being so willing to sacrifice your life._

_I know, baby. It's over now. Time to move on.  
_

* * *

"Severus and I have come up with a way to protect the younger students," Zaphira said as she approached the couple. It was the second week of December, and another student had died at the headmaster's hands. The group worked tirelessly to try and come up with a solution, warning all of the Heads of House about what Dumbledore was doing. Most of the younger years were never left alone, but one had managed to be caught unawares, and paid for his inattention. Letters were sent to the parents of the dead students, explaining in full detail how they had died. This, more than anything else, began to turn the tide of public opinion, and Phoenix found more allies outside the castle's walls.

Since the revelation of Phoenix's childhood, everyone treated her with more respect and reverence than ever. It was, frankly, starting to chafe the raven, and she sometimes wished she'd never revealed those memories. Draco would drag her out of her grumpy mood, and things would be ok, until someone else approached with that reverential awe, and she would stew again. Zaphira, however, treated her the same as she had before the revelation, and Phoenix loved the woman for it. She looked into liquid brown eyes, glad that Severus and she were moving along in their relationship. Phoenix was glad to see Severus happy for a change.

"We've discovered a potion that, when ingested, builds a barrier around the child's magical core, making it accessible only from within. The potion needs to be ingested once a month to keep the barrier intact. It will prevent the headmaster from being able to draw the magic from the child. An amulet, worn around the neck, will protect the child's life force. We've brewed enough potions to cover until the holidays, and we'll be contacting some potions brewers during Yule to get more made. The amulets are being designed by Mr. Goyle, who will cast the protective charms himself." She paused for a moment, then asked the next question. "Do we have any idea when the battle will be?" Corvus heard the question as he walked up, Ron's hand in his, and he answered.

"I figure it will most likely occur around the Beltane celebrations."

"The rites of Spring? Why then?" Ron asked.

"Because that is a time of renewal; of fertility. It is a time when magic is most powerful. It would be the perfect time to strike, when wizard kind is celebrating Beltane, and when the muggles who practice their own form of witchcraft will do the same. There will be enough distractions, and enough power, to fuel their fight."

"How do you know all this?" Draco asked curiously.

"I've lived with the monster for most of my life," Corvus answered dryly. "He talks to himself a lot. You tend to pick up on things when the only being to take care of you fails to realize that you're a human being, and not a toy. Beltane was always the Djinn's favorite time of year. So much magic, and so much mischief."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The holidays were fast approaching, and everyone was scrambling to get things done before they left. The potions and amulets had been distributed to the first and second years, who willingly took them; after all, friends of the slain students had told them what had happened and they were grateful that someone was watching out for them. Since Phoenix didn't want to leave _any_ student at Hogwarts, she'd arranged for those who had no holiday plans to stay with other relatives and friends. Word had spread from the slain children's parents to others outside Hogwarts' walls, and many families had stepped forward to take the children who would otherwise have to stay at the castle. For the first time in the school's history, no student would be left behind at Yule.

"So, Severus," Phoenix asked one evening, "where are you spending your Yule holidays?" They were all in the Chamber, throwing an impromptu Christmas party, to relax and get into the spirit before leaving the next week. It was well after curfew on a Friday night, and the atmosphere was relaxed and loose. Phoenix had finally reached her limit with the treatment of the others, and had finally snapped.

_**Flashback**_

"Phoenix?" Smith approached the girl gently, almost as if he were approaching an extremely fragile crystal flower, and was afraid it would break if he was too loud. The girl rolled her eyes, her face rearranging itself into a mask of irritation. _If this insipid idiot doesn't quit talking to me like this…I'm getting so __**tired**__ of everyone treating me like a wild animal that they're trying to gentle…_ She could feel her bonded laughing quietly, his face pressed against her back as her mental rant went on. "Would you…that is…could you, if you have the time of course, look at my form while I practice some spells? It's ok if you don't want to. I completely understand." The soft tone, coupled with the careful way the boy spoke, finally made her furious.

"_ENOUGH!"_ she screamed, getting the attention of everyone else in the room. Breathing deeply to get her temper under control, she climbed onto the platform, watching angrily as everyone timidly gathered around her. "I have had about all I can stand of this 'precious, fragile, breakable' attitude I'm getting from nearly everyone. Yes, I was raped. Yes, I was abused. But I survived. I became strong in spite of that animal's treatment of me. I became strong because of my family, and my bonded, and my friendships with you. You are all my family, and I wish to _Merlin_ that you'd all stop treating me like I'm going to break!"

From out of the crowd, someone threw a strong stinging hex at the girl. She yelped as it hit her in the shoulder, and glared at the grinning twins.

"Well, I'll be…" Fred mused, as everyone backed away from the fuming raven.

"Not a speck of her…" George continued.

"Fell to the floor," Fred said.

"Looks fine to me," they chirped together, smiling widely at the now laughing girl. Everyone else relaxed, laughing at the twins' antics and getting the message.

_**End Flashback**_

"Yeah, uncle Sev," Draco chimed in. "Anything _special_ going on?" Severus blushed, his ebon eyes following the buxom figure of the woman who had stolen his heart. She was circulating amongst the dancing throng, moving sinuously to the music as she picked one partner or other to dance with. Each boy she picked, be he a first year or seventh year, blushed to the roots of his hair, flattered and pleased that such a beautiful woman would choose _him_ to dance with. Severus didn't mind; he was enjoying the show, and he knew she did it deliberately, to show each boy she danced with how valued he really was. It was her way, and one of the many reasons Severus loved her. None of the boys' partners put up a fuss, either. They all loved Zaphira for the kind, gentle, thoughtful soul she was, and she was an invaluable source of information for the girls, teaching them all how to dress, act, and look like a lady.

"I'll be spending my Yule with Zaphira, at the Manor," Severus answered absently, his eyes still on his girlfriend's shapely form. Lucius snorted at the distracted Potions Master, and eyes swiveled to him.

"You don't mind, Father?" Draco asked curiously. Stormy grey eyes turned to his first born, a gentle smile on his face.

"Not at all. Severus is family, and, if he has his way, so will Zaphira and Blaise be. They are all welcome to the Manor." Corvus glanced at his mate from the corner of his eye, and Lucius caught the look. "Even Mr. Weasley is welcome to the Manor." The shorter boy's eyes widened in shock, a big smile on his face. Lucius stepped up to the boy, stroking gentle fingers along his cheek. "You are my son," he murmured to the surprised boy. "Mr. Weasley is your soul mate. It would be unconscionably cruel of me to bar him from the family home. Besides," Lucius smirked wickedly, "I have surprises in store for you and Phoenix. Of necessity, your mate must be there."

* * *

The last days of school, before the holidays, were filled with joy, cheer, and rowdiness. The professors smiled indulgently at the rambunctious students, well aware of all the arrangements that had been made on behalf of the students who had no place to go. The headmaster, having had his source of energy cut off from him once again, spent more and more time away from Hogwarts, trying to find a way to renew his strength. He spent a great deal of time in his own realm, communicating with the wisest of the Djinn, hoping they would have solutions he could put into effect. Without his stifling presence; without the threat of imminent danger, the students relaxed and had fun those last days before the holidays.

Professor McGonagall approached Draco and Phoenix two days before they were to leave. "May I have a word with the both of you?" she asked softly. The bonded pair nodded, following their professor to her office. The woman locked the door, warding it heavily to prevent those still on the headmaster's side from eavesdropping. She gestured to two desks before her own, and sat after the teens had made themselves comfortable. "I want to thank you both for looking out for the younger years," she began quietly. "You even went so far as to find places for them outside these walls, where they will be safe from the headmaster.

"Severus had told me a bit of your childhood, Miss Evans, and I am more grateful than I can say that it did not destroy your humanity. You and your bonded bring hope to this old heart. Hope that the wizarding world will be able to grow and thrive. My fellow professors and I pledge our loyalty to you. Please know that we will be happy to do whatever you ask of us. Many of us have special skills and magics, specific to our families, that would benefit you greatly. All you need do is ask."

"Thank you, Professor," Phoenix said roughly, tears shimmering at the edges of her lashes. "Your faith in me is humbling. I am more grateful than you know for all the support you've just offered me. Believe me, in the coming months, my bonded and I will be taking great advantage of your generous offer." They chatted for a few moments more, McGonagall continually impressed with the demeanor of both children, before releasing them to continue finalizing their plans before leaving. Flitwick and Sinistra entered the empty office, watching the deputy headmistress as she sat, deep in thought.

"Minerva?" Aurora stepped toward the desk, slightly concerned at the distracted look on the deputy headmistress' face. The Transfiguration professor started a moment, looking blankly at the Astronomy teacher, before her eyes cleared and she smiled at the two professors.

"I'm fine, Aurora. I was just thinking…"

"What about, Minerva?" Flitwick squeaked softly.

"About how bright the wizarding world's future is, as soon as these extraordinary students graduate." All three professors smiled widely, a cautious hope taking root within their souls at the thought.

* * *

The train ride was remarkable. Corvus' first trip on the Hogwarts Express was all he could've hoped for, and more. The color, the spectacle, the camaraderie lifted the boy's heart. He spent most of it snuggled into the side of his mate, who would brush an occasional kiss to his brow or cheek, making the turquoise-eyed teen blush and smile. Students would come into the compartment to talk and exchange gifts. Corvus had talked to his father, and had found out that his fortunes had also fallen under Malfoy protection, once he'd been adopted. So his father had taken him to Gringotts, where he withdrew a substantial amount of Galleons. At various times during the month, he would disappear on a weekend with his parents, or his mate, or his sister and shop for everyone. By the time the train had reached the station, Corvus, Ron, Phoenix and Draco had a massive bundle of gifts. Draco transfigured a piece of parchment into a sack, and the teens spent several moments shoving all the gifts into it. Ron's gifts would be waiting for him when he came to the Manor for the last week of their holiday, and they would have another Christmas celebration with him. Once the sack was shrunk and stowed away, the four teens exited the train, Corvus suddenly nervous at meeting Ron's parents.

"Now, you behave while you're at the Burrow," Phoenix admonished gently, a glint of amusement in her eyes. "Father made sure to connect the floo in the Burrow with the one at the Manor. If there's anything you need, day or night, don't hesitate to call. Even if it's to talk for a moment. We will be there for you, and we're anxiously awaiting your return to us. You enjoy the time you have with your mate, and beware of Molly. She gives massively tight hugs. Your ribs might creak a little." Phoenix pulled her brother into her arms, burrowing her face into his hair and fighting to hold back tears. Strong arms wrapped around her as Corvus clung just as tightly to her. "Don't forget us," she whispered in his ear before letting go. The blinding smile on the boy's face lifted her heart.

"Never gonna happen," he whispered back, kissing his sister on the cheek before pulling away. Smiling tremulously, he turned, Ron's arm looping around his shoulders as they walked toward the large group of redheads. Corvus' nervousness transmitted itself to his mate, and Ron leaned close to the raven's ear.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "Mum already loves you. You're family now."

* * *

"Oh," Corvus groaned quietly as he unpacked his things in Ron's room. The redhead was at his side instantly, concern in his blue eyes. "It's nothing," the raven was quick to reassure. "My ribs are still a little sore from your mum's rather enthusiastic hug." Snickering, Ron brushed a light kiss across his mate's lips and returned to unpacking his trunk. Molly had squeezed the stuffing out of Corvus, babbling on about how beautiful her son's mate was, and how thin he was, and how it was her mission to fatten him up some. She cooed over his remarkable eyes, and stroked her fingers through his platinum-streaked ebony locks, the smile she gave him full of such love and acceptance that he had to struggle not to bawl like a baby. Arthur stepped forward to give the boy a manly handshake, his own eyes reflecting the pride in their youngest son for becoming part of changing the wizarding world for the better. Ron's chest puffed out at the undisguised pride, and he tightened his hold on his mate, beaming.

Finished unpacking, the boys sat on the edge of the bed, relaxing for the first time since school started. Ron looked at his mate, meeting blue-green eyes that looked at him with such love that he couldn't stop himself as he leaned toward the shorter boy, his lips capturing the soft petal lips of his mate. A small whimper as Ron's tongue slid across Corvus' lips had the redhead pressing in, arms winding around the slender frame of his mate. Corvus opened his mouth, letting Ron's tongue invade, shivering at the gentle exploration as they shared their first kiss. Ron moaned at the fresh, innocent taste of his mate, and he could feel himself harden. He abruptly pulled away, face red, leaving the raven gasping at the perceived rejection. Ron looked at his mate, and saw the pain and desolation in his face. The redhead quickly wrapped his arms around the other, whispering in the shorter boy's ear.

"It's not you. Well, it _is_ you, but not the way you think. You excite me beyond all reason. I don't want to do anything to hurt you, or that will destroy this. I love you so much, but I'm afraid that I won't be able to control the urge to claim you if we get carried away. I don't want your first time to be unpleasant."

"It would never be unpleasant, because it's you and I love you."

* * *

Dinner at the Weasleys was always a loud, boisterous affair, but this particular dinner was especially joyous. Every Weasley child was at the table; Percy found time to come home and spend time with his parents before he had to get back to Crouch, Dolohov and Weasley, the prestigious law firm, of which he was a full partner. The talk was enthusiastic as everyone caught everyone else up on their lives, and the plates were heaping as Corvus smiled bemusedly around at the rambunctious family. After everyone had settled, and conversation had calmed, Molly turned first to Ron, then to Corvus.

"Is it true? You two have a soul mate bond?" Reddening, Ron nodded, smiling at his mate. "But that's wonderful!" she cried, hands clasped over her bosom. "Do you know how very rare that is? How special?" Corvus nodded, blushing. He was still a little uncomfortable, so Molly took pity on him, turning her attention to her youngest boy. "How are things with the resistance?" Snickers all around the table met this, and the Weasley matriarch glared them into silence.

"It's going good, mum," Ron answered eagerly. He launched into the story, starting from when he had made his apologies to Phoenix until they left the school. By the end, her kind brown eyes were gleaming murder.

"Those poor children," she growled, "stolen from their lives before their time." She looked at Ron, determination on her face. "Tell me, is there anything I can do? Anything we can do?" Ron looked at his mum and dad, considering.

"Yes, there is. I know that the Order of the Phoenix is still going strong, and that there are several within the organization that are loyal to the headmaster. If there's any way to neutralize them, that would give the Djinn that many fewer bodies to send into battle." Ron's blue eyes shifted to Percy. "Your law firm is the most prestigious and respected firm in wizarding Britain. With Malfoy galleons backing you, you and your partners could spread the word to other wizarding nations, alerting them of the coming war. Start an underground movement against the headmaster. Try to destroy his reputation as the leader of the Light. The prank the twins pulled at the end of my first year has faded from everyone's memory. It's time we did something a little more _permanent _to blacken his image."

Turning to Bill, Ron continued. "We could use your talents as curse-breaker. We have several very magically gifted students in the resistance that would be most skillful in learning your craft. If you could find the time over the next few months to come and tutor them, it would be a great help." He turned to Charlie, apology on his face. "I wish there was something you could do, but your dragon research just won't be that helpful, unless you can train them." That last was framed more as a question, and Charlie thought for a bit.

"I can't train them, or tame them," he finally answered. "However, I do have access to scales and eggshells, as well as other castoff materials that could be used to make battle armor. Dragon blood also has remarkable magical properties. I could get a bit for your Potions Master to use to develop battle potions with. Dragon tears, remarkably, also contain magical properties." Ron's brow quirked in confusion, and others around the table also looked equally confused. Charlie smiled before he continued. "Dragons grieve for loved ones, the same as we do. We've collected a good amount of dragon tears, intending to do closer research on it. I'll contact some of my colleagues, have them send along as much of everything as they can before you leave for the Malfoys. You'll give the blood and tears to Professor Snape. I'm sure he could discover the properties, and make good use of them. All I ask is that I'm included in the finished paper I'm sure he'll publish on his research."

"Brilliant," Ron breathed, eyes alight with prospects.

"What about the twins? Ginny? Do they not have a right to contribute to the resistance?" Molly was suitably offended on her children's behalf, and Ginny's tinkling laughter drew her mother's attention.

"The twins, along with a few of the seventh years, are developing some of their more dangerous products into weapons for the war. I have been brought into the 'inner circle'. It happened after a duel Zach Smith had with Mr. Malfoy." Snickers, then outright laughter rang around the room as Ginny recounted the tale, before concluding with her part in the battle to come. "Thanks to Dad's obsessive collection of all things muggle, I provided a good many resources involving muggle battles that we'll be able to implement in the coming war. We're set to start the battle simulation training after the holidays, as well as hand-to-hand combat."

* * *

"Are you sure your mum doesn't mind me sleeping with you?" Corvus asked again. It was nearing the end of the week, and he still felt a little uncomfortable when bedtime came around. Ron wrapped his arms around his mate, pulling him close and inhaling the scent of dandelions and freshly-mown grass that always surrounded the shorter teen.

"I've told mum how you'd grown up," the redhead explained softly, trying to put the boy's fears to rest once and for all. "How isolated and alone you were for fifteen years. She understands your need for closeness, and the fact that I'm your soul mate doesn't hurt, either. She's more than happy to give you what you need. She loves you. She won't deny you anything." Corvus pulled back, surprise in his eyes. "Oh, yes. She fell in love with you the moment she saw you. You're one of her children now, so get used to it." The raven snorted out laughter, his eyes alight with joy.

"Will you and your family come to the Manor for Christmas dinner?" he asked shyly.

"We'd be honored."

* * *

Corvus clung to Ron in front of the floo, not wanting to leave his mate and go to a strange house.

"Your family will be there," the redhead said softly in the raven's ear. "Your sister misses you, as does your brother. I'm sure your parents are anxious to have you back with them. We will see you in six days. You'll hardly notice our absence." Corvus sniffled, raising his head from where he buried it against Ron's chest.

"Not funny. I'll miss you horribly. What if I can't sleep without you?" Ron hugged him tighter, the same thought flitting through his mind.

"Then you'll just have to ask that snarky Potions Master for something to help you sleep. In the meantime, here." Ron handed Corvus a wrapped package, and the raven stepped back to unwrap it. Inside was a proud lion, eyes gleaming a bright blue, orange mane thick and lustrous. Corvus brought it to his nose, smelling the scent of candy floss and chocolate, the scent of his mate. He smiled, eyes shining with unshed tears, and pulled something from his robe pocket, resizing it before he handed it to Ron. Opening it, the redhead gasped in surprise. It was a wizarding photo that his parents had taken of the two of them, sitting quietly on a bench near the shed, the snow sparkling around them. They were cuddled close, and picture Ron bent his head to inhale the scent of his mate, eyes closing with bliss.

The frame was a burnished silver, dotted with what looked like rubies. On closer inspection, Ron could see that they were unbreakable glass bubbles containing drops of his mate's blood. The scent of dandelions and freshly-mown grass assaulted his nose, and his eyes widened as he realized that the black streaks around the silver frame were locks of Corvus' hair, woven into the silver. It was a tangible piece of his mate, a declaration of devotion and love that made the redhead's heart swell and ache. Carefully setting the picture aside, he grabbed his mate, pulling him into his arms and attacking his lips. Corvus pushed closer, lips opening instantly to allow the redhead to dominate him. They both moaned as they savaged each other's mouths, before Ron pulled back with a gasp, his eyes dark with desire. He could see the same desire in his mate's eyes, and groaned. Fortunately, his mum and dad chose that moment to come into the living room to see the raven off, smiling fondly at the dazed look in turquoise eyes and the kiss bruised lips.

"Time to go home, love," Molly said gently, reaching for the floo powder on the mantle. She tossed a bit in, and when the flames turned green, gently pushed the boy into the fireplace, brushing a kiss to his forehead as she tearfully said 'goodbye'. Smiling tremulously, the raven whispered his farewells before shouting "Malfoy Manor." The whooshing carried him away from his mate, and Ron stood, staring at the fireplace for a long time, his heart aching for his mate.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Corvus fell out of the floo at the Manor, slamming his knees into the marble surrounding the fireplace. He barely noticed the pain, nor did he notice when Draco hurried forward to help him up off the floor. Both Draco and Phoenix took in the desolate look on his face, and instantly led him to his suite of rooms, knowing that he wouldn't be up to a huge family reunion at the moment. The shorter boy limped and winced as he walked, hissing as the pain in his knees flared. He clutched the sooty lion closer to his chest, and it was a testament to the worry his siblings felt for him that they didn't clear away the residual ash, leaving a trail as they took him to his rooms.

Once inside the opulent suite, which Corvus barely noticed, Phoenix shut the door as Draco ran his wand over the boy, clearing away the dust before leading him into his bedroom and setting him on the large bed that was central to the room. Both Draco and Phoenix knelt at his feet, looking into eyes that were swimming with pain.

"Love, is everything ok?" his sister asked quietly. Corvus sniffled, a lone tear making its way down his cheek, before Draco rose up on his knees, pulling the boy into his arms and holding him as the raven cried into his brother's shoulder. It took some time, but Draco's loving words, whispered in Corvus' ear, along with the soothing caresses to his back and knee calmed him enough to be able to talk. He pulled back, Draco releasing him slowly and sitting back down on his knees.

"I've only just left him, and I miss him already," the raven mumbled, rubbing at his tired eyes. Draco and Phoenix shared a soft smile, before the pair rose, the girl tenderly bullying her brother into the bed. Draco cast a healing charm on Corvus' knees, then transfigured the boy's clothes into comfortable silk pajamas, and they both kissed him, gently admonishing him to get some sleep. They watched for a few moments as the boy buried his nose into the lion's mane, inhaling deeply, before tired turquoise eyes drifted closed. The bonded pair left quietly, calling a house elf to alert them when the raven awoke. Downstairs, Lucius and Narcissa waited, eyes wide with worry.

"Is he all right?" Lucius asked.

"He misses his soul mate, Father," Phoenix answered quietly. "From the moment he arrived at Hogwarts, he and Ron were inseparable. Weasley was his champion; his protector. Weasley was also responsible for freeing him from that enslavement spell. They've grown so close, and it doesn't take a genius to see the love they have for each other. He just needs some time to adjust."

* * *

_Soft lips feathered down his neck, and Corvus tilted his head back, allowing his mate to continue to torture the sensitive flesh. He whimpered as teeth nipped sharply at the skin, before a warm, wet tongue laved the bites, soothing the pain. Those lips rose and descended on his, the tongue invading and exploring thoroughly. Corvus tentatively sucked on the invading muscle, and a growl erupted from the redhead, making the raven shiver, his cock hardening at the aggressive noise._

_Ron pulled away, gently undoing the buttons on Corvus' shirt, following his fingers with his lips as he slowly spread the shirt open. The redhead's tongue swirled around one of the small, dark nubs gracing the lean chest, and Corvus arched into the caress, moaning heatedly as his cock throbbed against the zip of his trousers, increasing the need spiraling through the raven. He could feel his mate smiling against his flesh as his tongue continued its tormenting path to his navel. Ron's tongue flicked in the indent, making Corvus gasp and arch into the torture. The brunet felt fingers fumbling at the fastenings of his trousers, and moaned as his hard flesh was freed from its denim prison._

_A tongue licked at Corvus' hardened flesh, and he cried out at the pleasure spiraling through him, whimpering and begging as lips closed over the head of his erection. The tongue ran along the vein under his cock, and Corvus arched again, crying out as his orgasm barreled through him like a runaway freight train, leaving him gasping and shivering…._

Turquoise eyes snapped open, the scent of his mate surrounding him, mixing with the smell of his orgasm in a heady combination, and for just a moment, he thought he felt fingers caressing his face. His senses slowly returned, and with it the loneliness he felt at the absence of his mate. He buried his face in the lion, inhaling the intoxicating fragrance of Ron and crying silently as he fought down the disappointment. His bedroom door opened then, admitting his siblings and parents. Draco cast a surreptitious cleaning charm at the boy on the bed as Narcissa rushed to her son, engulfing him in her arms, cooing to him and soothing him as only a mother can.

"Shush, darling," she murmured to him. "It's all right. We're here. We love you and we'll do what we can to help you through this difficult time." She pulled back, brushing his hair from his face and the tears from his cheeks, looking into his sad eyes. "Your mate will be here Christmas Day for dinner, and he will stay the rest of the holidays. We would like you to ourselves for a little while, to get to know you. Would that be all right?" Corvus shyly nodded, feeling marginally better, and his mother gently prodded and harassed him out of the bed. "We've bought you a new wardrobe," she said, walking him to the closet, which was larger than the room he had lived in for fifteen years. He gaped at all the clothing, shoes and accessories, blushing at the generosity. Phoenix came up behind him, wrapping her arms around him and putting her chin on his shoulder.

"Get used to it," she murmured to him, amusement in her voice. "You're a Malfoy now. You must look and act the part."

Once showered and dressed, the confused brunet stood in the hallway outside his rooms, looking left and right, not sure which way to go. He tried left first, and found himself in a maze of hallways, bedrooms, salons, sunrooms, and other rooms too numerous to name. He stood in the middle of a small library, his eyes wide with fear, and jumped three feet when a house elf popped in next to him. He turned quickly to the creature, heart fairly leaping out of his chest in fright.

"Master sent Jadie to bring little Master to dining room. Little Master is to be following." She turned and started walking quickly away, and Corvus scrambled to keep up, looking curiously at the little creature.

"How…how did you know where I was?" he asked the small elf. She looked at him with something like surprise, then smiled a toothy smile.

"I is blood-bound to Master Malfoy's family," she answered cheerfully. "All who has Malfoy blood is bound to me. I find Malfoys no matter where because of the blood."

"Do you like it here? I mean, do you like serving them?" She looked at him as if he'd cursed her to the seventh ring of hell, and he realized that he'd offended the little being. He blushed and apologized.

"Malfoys be the best," she answered, mollified by his embarrassment and apology. "It is an honor to be part of Malfoy family. House elves bound to Malfoys are considered part of family."

"Is it like that with all house elves?" She scowled, and Corvus could feel anger emanating from her.

"No," she growled. "Not all pureblood families treat house elves as family. Many are slaves; beaten and abused. Jadie's brother belongs to one such family."

"Why isn't he here with you?"

"Malfoys didn't get him at auction. He was sold before they came." Corvus thought about it for a bit as they continued to wend their way through the Manor. The raven asked one more question as they reached the doors leading to the dining room.

"What family does your brother belong to?"

"The family Rookwood." Corvus entered the dining room, taking a seat beside his brother and smiling shyly at his parents.

"Sorry I'm late," he mumbled, blushing. "I got lost." Phoenix laughed, and nodded her head in understanding.

"I got lost the first time I played hide and seek with Draco," she said, voice trembling with suppressed laughter. "It's like a gigantic maze here. I _still_ don't know half the rooms here." They ate for a bit, making small talk, before Corvus looked at his parents.

"Yes, son?" Lucius asked, smiling at the pleased grin on the raven's face. It took a couple of seconds for Corvus to gather his scattered thoughts.

"I was talking to your house elf, Jadie," he began, concern coloring his turquoise eyes. "She says that her brother belongs to the Rookwood family, and that they abuse him." A small sigh escaped Narcissa, and her eyes were intent on her plate.

"Yes, Corvus, that is true," Lucius answered. "The Rookwoods are a particularly brutal family. It is not only the house elves that they abuse." Blue-green eyes widened as the raven understood the implications.

"Is that why the Rookwood children won't join our cause, Father?" Draco asked. He had tried to recruit the Slytherins, but they turned away. He couldn't understand the flash of pain he'd seen in their eyes, but now the clues were forming an unpleasant picture for the blond.

"Yes. The Rookwoods believe in blood superiority. They believe that halfbloods and muggleborns have no place in wizarding society, and are willing to believe the fable they've been fed all these years. They've beaten their children to keep them in line with their politics. I'm afraid that, when the final battle comes, you'll be facing their children."

"Can't we do something?" Phoenix pleaded, her voice thick with unshed tears. "I know how they feel. I thought I would die. Hell, I _expected_ to die at the Dursleys' hands. Before I met Draco, I _wanted_ to die. There was nothing left. Or so I thought. But when Draco and his friends stood up for me, and you offered me sanctuary, I knew that there was hope. A light at the end of a very long, dark tunnel." She sighed, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "We can't give up on them. We have to give them hope that there's something better out there." There was silence for a moment, then Corvus spoke again.

"Is there any way to free house elves?"

"When the bonded family gives the house elf an article of clothing, that releases the bond between elf and family. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking. If we could possibly provide the Rookwood children, and any other abused children, with a sanctuary, we could convince them to free the abused elves. This way, any freed elves could come here to be with family if they wanted, or find some other way to survive. Perhaps becoming house elves at the schools, or serving at the sanctuary." Lucius thought about the idea for a time, his eyes shuttered. Then he smiled widely at his son.

"I'm very proud of you, my son," he said, making the raven blush and grin. "I have the perfect place to provide a sanctuary for the abused children. We have another estate, not too far outside Scotland, that would be perfect for the children. It is completely unplottable, and under the strongest blood wards, as well as a Fidelius. Draco is secret-keeper for the property, as he had wanted it for some thing or another. I think this would be the perfect way to use the property." Draco nodded enthusiastically, giving his baby brother a one-armed hug.

"Maybe uncle Sev and his girlfriend could oversee things at the estate," Draco said, looking at his father. A puzzled frown creased his brow. "Where are they, by the way?"

* * *

Zaphira smiled into ebon eyes, cuddling into the Potions Master's warmth as they walked slowly down a quiet Paris street. They had gone to Malfoy Manor only long enough to see their rooms and drop off their things. Most of the time they spent wandering through Europe, visiting places that neither person had ever seen. It was a wonderful holiday for both of them; they took the time to get to know each other, their feelings deepening with each passing day. Severus looked into soft liquid brown eyes, and he took a deep breath. He had been thinking about it for a while, and figured now was as good a time as any, considering how the holidays were going to end.

"Zaphira," he began hesitantly. She looked into his eyes, her own widening at the wealth of emotion in their depths. "I…I love you. You fill places in my heart that I'd never realized were empty. It would be my honor and privilege if you would accept my hand in marriage." He pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it, looking at her expectantly. She looked at the ring in his hand and gasped. It was a white gold ring, simple and elegant, with one diamond in the center. Hands shaking, she reached for the box, her heart pounding in her ears.

"Severus," she breathed, her own eyes swimming with emotion, "I love you too. I would be thrilled to be your wife." Smiling widely, which took ten years off his face, he took the ring from the box and slid it gently on her left ring finger, where it glimmered and glowed. He took her in his arms, lowering his lips to hers and devouring her mouth greedily, hungrily. She moaned into the kiss, pressing impossibly closer as her arms wound around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair.

"Severus? Is that you?" a deep voice intruded on their pleasant interlude, and Snape pulled slowly back from those delicious lips, his face arranging itself into a scowl of epic proportions. Tinkling laughter erupted from the woman in his arms, and she snuggled into him, her cheek against his broad chest. He carded his fingers through her hair as he looked up to glare at the intrusion. Rabastan Lestrange stood there, a wide smile on his face and his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Yes, Lestrange, as you can well see, it is me. Now please move along, so that I may continue to enjoy my very lovely day."

"By all means, don't let me stop you," the other man said, amusement in his voice. Heaving a sigh that came from his toes, he turned his companion slightly, so that he could make introductions.

"Rabastan Lestrange, please meet Zaphira Zabini. Zaphira, this is Rabastan Lestrange, a very _dear_ friend." The sarcastic emphasis was not lost on the other man, and he laughed out loud.

"I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance," she said, her raspy voice quivering along Severus' nerves pleasantly. She held out her hand, and Rabastan took it carefully, eyes on Severus as he bent to kiss the back of it, caressing it gently with his lips and smirking when ebon eyes lit with righteous fire. He let go of her hand as he straightened, grinning at the irritation on the Potions Master's face. "Lestrange," she continued contemplatively. "Aren't you Head Auror?"

"Yes, I am," he answered, surprised. "I took over for Shacklebolt when he took the job as Minister."

"I am very sorry about the loss of your brother," she said quietly, her eyes sad. "He was a gentle soul."

"Thank you. It's hard to believe he's been gone for nearly ten years." Everyone was quiet, thinking of the loss. Shaking himself out of his melancholy thoughts, Rabastan looked at Severus. "So, what brings you out on this crisp, frosty day?"

"We _were_ enjoying our holiday," the thin man answered acerbically. Eyebrows rose expectantly, and Severus sighed again. "Would you care to join us for a bit of lunch?" he asked grudgingly, not wanting to share his fiancée with anyone at the moment. Rabastan smiled at the invitation, accepting graciously. Zaphira leaned up to whisper something in her fiancé's ear, and he blushed, a soft smile on his face. Feeling better, he turned and the trio walked back the way that the engaged couple had come, Rabastan on the left of Zaphira, and Severus to her right. She received many appraising glances from men as they walked through the now busy streets, but dared not approach, seeing the intimidating males bracketing her lush frame.

They found a quaint little bistro, on the outskirts of Paris, and sat for a long while, Sev and Rab catching up, and Zaphira enjoying their company. It wasn't until the woman reached for her teacup that Rabastan's eyes were drawn to the glitter on her finger. Eyes widening, he looked at the Potions Master, shocked. The smug smirk on Severus' face said it all.

"Congratulations, Severus!" Rab said, heartily shaking the other man's hand. The smirk morphed into a genuine smile, Severus' heart warming at the genuine feeling coming from the other man. "I'm so very glad you finally found someone. After Lily…" Rabastan flushed as the ebon eyes sparked angrily for a moment. "I do apologize. I didn't mean…"

"It is all right," Zaphira soothed. "Severus has told me about his first love. He is still a bit raw about it. It is fortunate that his father is already dead, or else…" The venom in the usually gentle woman's voice startled Severus, and he smiled softly at her.

"All is forgiven, Lestrange," the man murmured, his ire slipping away. "And thank you. We are heading back to Malfoy Manor. Would you care to accompany us?" With a nod, the group stood from their table and rounded the building, out of sight of passersby. Severus pulled out the portkey, and as soon as everyone had touched it, he activated it. In a swirl of color, the trio was gone, unnoticed by the busy patrons hurrying to their destinations.

The three landed in the Manor foyer, waiting to get their bearings before moving. Lucius, alerted by the wards, entered the foyer, eyes widening on the sight of one of his oldest and dearest friends. He rushed forward, hand out, and clasped the other man's hand, smiling widely.

"Rabastan, it's been too long. How have you been? How are the children? How is your lovely wife?"

"I am fine," the man answered, laughing at Malfoy's eagerness, "the family is fine, and yes, it _has _been too long. What have you been up to, old friend?" Leading Lestrange into the Manor, the men chattered about their families, and the developments in the wizarding world, and a plethora of other things, completely ignoring the couple they'd left behind. Tinkling laughter followed them, unnoticed, as she turned to her fiancé, smiling into his obsidian eyes with immense pleasure and happiness.

"Shall we adjourn to our rooms for a bit? I feel a bit…sticky." Severus blushed, and tinkling laughter chased them up the stairs and to their rooms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Hey, Draco? Where's Blaise? I thought he was supposed to be here with his mother during the holidays?"

"He went to spend some time with Pansy. He'll be back today." Corvus nodded. He still missed Ron, especially at night, but the ache was greatly dulled by all the love and activity he'd been surrounded by these past couple of days. He, Phoenix and Draco had holed up in one of the smaller libraries, working out the mechanics of rescuing their abused housemates and saving the house elves. It was decided that Jadie's brother, Dobby, would be bonded to the Malfoys once he was freed from the Rookwoods. Along with those children, Draco knew of the Mulcibers, the Averys, the Carrows, the Gibbons, the Jugsons, the Macnairs, and the Yaxleys. He wasn't sure about the other houses, and, after talking it over with his siblings, decided to bring it up at their first meeting after the holidays. He was especially fearful for the children of the Mulcibers, the Carrows and the Macnairs. Walden Macnair was a public executioner, and a brutal, vicious man. Shacklebolt had his hands full of dealing with complaints by the general wizarding populace, concerning Macnair's behavior toward anyone he deemed beneath him. Which meant that muggleborns and halfbloods suffered under his brutal hands many times. Since everyone feared reprisals should they stand up against the man, Macnair remained unpunished and unstopped in his violence.

Draco summoned Jadie, who popped into the library instantly. "Could you go get my father, please, Jadie? I need to talk to him. I need you to return, as well." Nodding, the elf popped away, back seconds later with the elder Malfoy in tow. Draco grinned at his father's slightly disheveled appearance. The little elf let go of Lucius' hand and looked expectantly at Draco. "Please sit down, Jadie. I need to talk to you about something in a moment." She sat on the floor where she stood, her large eyes worried.

Draco turned to his father first, concern in his silver eyes. "We know of several families whose children seem…less taken care of than they should be for purebloods. Most of them we can speak to privately once we get back to school. A few we need help with. Specifically the Mulcibers, the Carrows, and the Macnairs. Mr. Macnair, as you know, is the public executioner. He's gotten away with crimes against muggleborns and halfbloods for too long. Is there anything you can do about him? I mean, the Minister can't even deal with him properly." Lucius looked into his son's eyes, considering his options.

"Rabastan Lestrange is Head Auror. Let me get with him and see if we can _neutralize_ Macnair. I'll also talk to him about the other families you've brought up. Perhaps we can kill several birds with one stone." Draco smiled in gratitude to his father, and Lucius wrapped his arms around his firstborn, pride swelling in his chest for this remarkable young man. He let go of the younger Malfoy and stalked from the room, brow furrowed in thought. Draco then turned to the diminutive elf.

"Jadie, we would like to help those house elves that are being abused by other families. We know that your brother Dobby is owned by the Rookwoods, and he will be one of the first to be freed. Will he be willing to bond to our family, so that you can have him close?"

"Yes, Master Draco. Jadie be talking to Dobby when she can, and he wants to be with Jadie."

"Good. As for the other elves, we think that some of them would appreciate the chance to work at Hogwarts, Beauxbaton, and Durmstrang. We are also setting up a sanctuary for the children being abused in these families, and will need house elves there to tend to things. To take care of the children and to oversee the running of the estate. Do you think they'd be willing to do this for us?" Jadie's eyes lit up with happiness and she wrapped her skinny arms around Draco's legs, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Yes, Master Draco. Jadie be telling any house elf she can talk to about the wonderful Malfoys. They be happy to do whatever the Malfoys require." The floo flared green at that moment, and Blaise stepped into the library, snickering at the sight of Draco wavering off-balance while an enthusiastic house elf squeezed his legs to death.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

* * *

It was two days before Christmas, and Corvus' nerves were thrumming. Blaise, Phoenix, and Draco did all they could to distract the raven, but his mind, heart, and soul were crying for his mate. Many times he started for the floo, to call Ron, but turned away, knowing that he had to learn to be strong without him. But as the day that he'd get to see his mate again drew closer, Corvus' determination faltered. His parents finally had to pull him into some complicated rituals for the Yule celebration, teaching him of the ways the Malfoy family decorated, the blessings they bestowed upon the house and its occupants, and the rituals allowing their house elves to mate.

On Christmas Eve, the entire family sat down with Rabastan Lestrange, as well as Severus and his fiancée, to discuss the issues of the abused children and the sanctuary.

"Rab," Lucius began, "we really need to discuss something important with you." The Head Auror nodded, listening as he enjoyed his spiced hot chocolate. "We know of several families within Slytherin that abuse their children. My children will be able to deal with most of them; however, three of the families may present a problem. The Carrows, the Mulcibers, and the Macnairs. I know that you're very familiar with Walden Macnair. I am given to understand that he's been rather vicious with the muggleborns and halfbloods that populate Great Britain. Yet, neither your office nor the Minister seem to be able to deal with him."

"Macnair is a…difficult case," Rabastan began slowly. "We know he's been brutalizing the muggleborns and halfbloods, but with no one to bear witness against him, we can't hold him over for trial. Many is the time that I wished that I wasn't Head Auror. I would take care of him in the old ways."

"Well, why can we not? I mean, these children are being brutalized by their families; by people who are supposed to support and care for them. Their behavior violates the oldest of wizarding laws that hold family first and foremost. Why can't we deal with them in the old ways? Their very presence drags all purebloods through the mud. Those few purebloods make all of us look like monsters. It is our right, as the heads of pureblood families, to deal with them in the old ways."

"If you can get some of the other pureblood families to back you, we can petition the Wizengamot to allow us to dispense justice in the old way."

"My family will back you," said Blaise, his eyes hard. "I know the Parkinsons will back you, as well as the Crabbes, the Goyles, the Notts, the Blacks, the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, the Greengrasses, and the Smiths. Their children are part of our revolution, and some of the parents actually work with us. Phoenix showed us her childhood; the abuse she suffered was horrific, but it served to show us that not all families are kind and loving. Everyone who saw what she went through understands the need to help others just like her. They will not hesitate to stand behind you when you approach the Wizengamot about this."

Rabastan looked at the girl in question. "Would you be willing to show the Wizengamot some of the treatment you've received?" he asked gently. Everyone there hissed in a startled breath; Lestrange had _no idea_ of the depravity visited upon the girl while she lived with the Dursleys.

"Why would that be necessary?" Severus barked harshly. His protectiveness of the girl surprised Rabastan, and he looked at the Potions Master in startlement. Zaphira leaned into him, murmuring, and he nodded his head before speaking again. "I apologize for my hostility," he said, "but you must understand. What she lived through before she came to the Malfoys…There are no words to describe the humiliations, the horrors. She showed us because it was necessary to make some of the more rebellious of the resistance understand that she wasn't a 'pampered, spoiled queen, sitting back on her throne and delegating others to do her bidding'. She showed us because she wanted us to know what she lived through, and how remarkably strong she really is. And she showed us so that we would know how very important we are to her; that we matter as more than just fighters for a cause. We are all her family, and we will not allow her to be humiliated. By anyone."

Rabastan put his head down, tapping his fingers against his chin restlessly as he thought. Then he looked back up at the people gathered around the table. "We can but try; I must warn you, however, that without some sort of evidence, or display of abusive treatment, the Wizengamot may well deny the request."

"I would share my experiences with you," Phoenix said softly, "but I'm afraid they won't be of much help. Since I was raised by muggles, my treatment would only show that muggle-raised magical children are in danger. The Wizengamot would not see, nor believe, that wizarding families would treat their children as badly as I was abused."

"I can get you some pensieve evidence of abuse," Blaise said quietly. "I'm friends with the Yaxleys, and Pansy is close to the Averys. We'll have your pensieve evidence after the holidays. By then, the rest of the children will have been counseled, and perhaps be willing to provide memories, as well."

"Ok," Draco interjected, "since that is, more or less, settled, we can move on to you, uncle Sev." The Potions Master's dark eyes narrowed on his godson, not liking the pleased look in the teen's eyes. "We have an estate, just outside of Scotland, that is heavily warded, unplottable, and under Fidelius. I am the secret keeper. We thought it would be the perfect sanctuary to get the children being abused away from their families. We're also going to try and free the house elves from these families, and many of them would be with the estate, helping to manage it and take care of the children. We thought you and Zaphira would be perfect to act as guardians and counselors for the children."

"That is a wonderful idea," Zaphira answered before her fiancé could. "We would be proud and honored to take up such a responsible position. I may be able to speak with some of the mothers of these children. I've seen evidence of mistreatment on them, and I'm sure they would love the chance to help us, thereby helping themselves as well." Severus scowled mightily, then heaved a great sigh.

"Very well," he said grudgingly. "I will do what I can to help the little terrors."

* * *

Phoenix snuggled into her mate on Christmas morning, kissing him gently awake. _Come on, love. It's Christmas. Time to get up. I'm sure Corvus is already downstairs and dancing in front of the floo. We need to get him under control._ Draco moaned into the gentle kisses, sighing, before her words filtered into his fuzzy brain, waking him further. His silver eyes opened, and a brief look of irritation flashed through them before he could control it. She pulled back at the look, her own eyes becoming stormy. The blond winced, expecting to be yelled at. Phoenix just rolled off of him and stalked to the bathroom, closing the door more forcefully than necessary. Draco lay where she left him, fighting his growing anger, before he got out of the bed and stormed out of the bedroom. He stalked downstairs and to the family room, stopping at the sight that met him.

Corvus was sitting by the tree, staring up at it with a look of wonderment on his face. The fairy lights flittered across his upturned face, the colors sparkling in his ebon hair. He had placed the gifts he bought for his family under the tree, and was listening, enraptured, to the soft holiday music that came from the fairies used to light the tree. Jadie popped in next to the youngest Malfoy, and he turned to her, handing her a small, wrapped present. Her eyes widened comically, and she smiled widely at him.

"You be a part of Malfoy family now," she whispered to him, giving him a gentle kiss to the cheek before she popped away. Not wanting to break the mood, or upset Corvus, Draco slowly backed out of the family room, shame like a bludger pounding through him. He went back to his rooms, meeting Phoenix as she came from the shower. Her hair was still damp, pulled back into a thick tail, and she was dressed in her finest clothes.

"I'm sorry," he said as he walked toward her. "I know you're worried about him. About how he's assimilating in the family. I've not gotten to spend a lot of time with you since summer, and…well…I let my irritation show. I love Corvus, but these past few days were really rough, on all of us. I couldn't help the anger at being required to baby-sit him again." He wrapped his arms around her stiff form, whispering in her ear. "He's fine. He's in the family room, staring at the tree. I think he'll be ok now." She slowly relaxed in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck.

"I'm sorry, too," she said. "I know I've expected a lot from you. It's just so hard to believe I have a brother. Real family." She felt Draco wince, and she sucked in a breath at her insensitivity. "No, I didn't mean it like that. You are my family. You are the center of my world, and the reason I live. Please, don't be upset at what I said." He nodded, releasing her, but she could still see hurt deep within his eyes. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her again and deepened the kiss, his tongue begging for entrance. She opened to him, shivering at the passion and hunger she could feel emanating from him. They stood like that for a while, sharing kisses as his hands ran restlessly over her back, until she gasped and pulled away, face bright red. He looked at her, puzzled, and blushed when he saw her eyes flick briefly to his groin before she turned away.

"Shall we go to the family room?" he asked desperately, trying to regain control of himself. She nodded eagerly, anxious to escape the suddenly intense atmosphere. Taking her hand, he entwined their fingers and they hurriedly escaped the bedroom, making it to the family room in time to see Lucius and Narcissa, sitting on the floor with Corvus between them. He was leaning into his mother, while his father brushed fingers through his silky locks, and he looked at peace. Narcissa was telling him stories of her childhood Christmases, and every now and then a chuckle would escape the raven. Blaise came up behind the pair, looking over Draco's shoulder at the scene, and silently the three entered the room, Blaise taking a chair beside the roaring fire in the fireplace and the bonded pair sitting on a small loveseat to the Italian's left.

Jadie popped in after a time, informing the family that breakfast was ready. Around her neck she wore a small sapphire necklace, the gift bestowed upon her by Corvus. She winked at the smallest Malfoy before popping away. Everyone rose from their places and slowly walked to the dining room, surprised to find Severus and Zaphira there.

"Why didn't you join us in the family room, uncle Sev?" Phoenix asked.

"We stopped at the doorway and watched for a moment," the Potions Master answered. "We didn't feel it was appropriate to intrude on your family time."

"Severus," Lucius grumbled, looking at the man, "when have you ever _not_ been family? We practically grew up together. My parents offered you sanctuary many times. You are a very important part of this family. Soon, Blaise and Zaphira will be part of this family also. You could never intrude."

* * *

Everyone was, once again, gathered around the tree. Severus had volunteered to pass out the presents, and soon there was a small pile in front of everyone. Eagerly, everyone dove in, and there was no other sound in the room but the rustling of paper as it was being torn from packages. Ohs and squeals erupted, as well as joyous laughter as gifts were revealed and fawned over.

Severus received several ancient potions texts from all the Malfoys, and a ring from his fiancée. It was a wide gold band, with a large onyx stone in the center. The Prince coat of arms was carved into the surface of the stone, and Severus felt the magic in the ring connect with his core. He looked at Zaphira with stunned surprise.

"My family knew the Princes," she said softly. "They were wonderful people. Your grandparents loved you so much. You were the light of their lives, and they worried for you. They knew of your father's propensity to use his fists, and they were disappointed that your mother showed little true feeling for you. They lavished you with as much love as they could, before they were killed. Before they went on their trip, they left that ring with my parents. They were afraid your father would sell it for alcohol. I'm sorry that they never returned from the trip; their coach lost its magic midair, and they fell to their deaths."

"Thank you," he said quietly. "Why did you still have it?" She smiled sadly at him.

"I made a promise to my parents, that if I were to ever meet you, I was to give you that ring. Blaise had told me of his classes with you, and I debated giving it to him, to give to you. Then he started telling me of the rebellion, and the truth about the headmaster. There didn't seem to be a right time once he became involved with the revolution. Then, this year, I was afforded the opportunity to meet the man my son had felt such a kinship with; the man to whom I promised my parents I would pass along his only legacy. Then I fell in love with you, and Christmas seemed the perfect time to give it to you."

Lucius had received cufflinks, a pocket watch with fob and chain, and other baubles. His favorite gift, by far, was a _grand grimoire, _an ancient Dark magic text of extreme rarity. He looked at his youngest son with delight.

"Where did you find this, Corvus?" The raven smiled, a devilish light in his eyes.

"The headmaster had brought me several books over the years while I was held captive. He never really knew what the books were, just that they contained knowledge he thought he could use against humanity. That book was amongst them. _I_ knew what it was, even if _he _didn't. So I shrunk it and stowed it away. I hoped to somehow use it to free me from his enslavement spell. It's in a language I can't read, but I kept it. It felt full of such power. Then, I saw all the Dark magic books in your library, and remembered that I still had that book."

"Thank you so much," Lucius breathed, his hands caressing the cover lovingly.

Narcissa received the usual things; jewelry and baubles for her hair. Draco received spell books that would be particularly useful against their enemy, and Phoenix received jewelry and hair baubles as well. Corvus grinned widely; he had received a great many things that identified him as a Malfoy, from the family ring to monogrammed handkerchiefs to cufflinks emblazoned with the Malfoy crest. Blaise watched everyone, a small smile on his face. He'd received coupons for high-end wizarding clothing establishments, but by far his most favorite gift was from Corvus. Somehow, and Blaise wasn't sure how, the brunet had found a family lineage book. It was specific to the Zabinis, and contained information dating back to the time of Merlin. It responded only to Zabini blood, and all Blaise had to do was place his palm on the cover and ask for the branch of the family tree he wanted to look at. It was a rare piece of history, and the Italian was touched.

It was nearing two o'clock when they finished opening presents, and Jadie once again popped in to let the family know that dinner was ready. The alarm in the floo room activated, letting the family know that the Weasleys had arrived. Corvus was out of the room like a shot, and by the time the rest of the family had reached the floo room, Corvus was buried in a sea of red, his mate holding him tightly as the raven shivered in his arms.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor," Lucius said cheerfully. "You are right on time for dinner."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Laughter erupted as Molly told yet another embarrassing story about Ron as a baby. The youngest Weasley male's face was a permanent shade of red, his eyes telegraphing painful retribution to his family. Corvus snuggled into his side, his turquoise eyes glimmering with happiness as he watched his family. His mother and father were sitting at opposite ends of the table. Draco was to the left of Lucius, and Corvus was to the right. Beside Draco sat Phoenix, then Ginny, then Charlie, and Bill, with Molly to Narcissa's right. Beside Corvus was Ron, then Blaise, then Severus and Zaphira, Percy, and finally Arthur to Narcissa's left. The twins had begged off, wanting to spend the holidays with their own mates. They did promise to be there for the end-of-holiday festivities that Lucius had planned, as a surprise for his children.

Lucius stood, raising a champagne glass, and everyone else followed suit. "A toast. To family, friends, and loved ones. May they always remain in our thoughts and hearts." Choruses of 'hear, hear' resounded around the table as they drank to those present, but also to those lost to them. Corvus then stood, his glass raised and a light blush on his face. "A toast. To the Malfoys and the Weasleys, whose big hearts and generous souls welcomed an unknown into their family. Who gave love and family to a lonely child desperate for it. Thank you." He sat down quickly, tears shimmering at the edges of his lashes. Ron turned in his seat, pulling the raven into his lap and brushing gentle kisses to the smaller boy's cheek, his thumb wiping away a stray tear as it fell. More than one person at the table was misty eyed, and it was a few moments before the cheerful chatter started back up. Separate conversations ran around the table as everyone caught everyone else up on their lives. The Malfoys and Weasleys had put aside the blood feud started generations ago by their ancestors when Phoenix became part of the Malfoy family, and they were more than happy to continue the friendships.

Draco cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, love?"

"We're…well, we're setting up a safe-house for those students at the school who are being abused by their families. We were wondering if…well…if you would like to help us with that?" The elderly redhead beamed at the blond, making him blush.

"I would be proud to help you," she said gently. "What is it you would like me to do?"

"We're going to be freeing the house elves that are attached to these families, and some of them will be working at the safe-house. We'd like to know if you could oversee their training. Maybe help them get over the treatment they'd received from their previous owners. We'd also like you to be in charge of the running of the estate. You know, household accounts, dealing with merchants, the minutiae involved in taking care of a family."

"Sounds busy. But why me?"

"No offense, but you've never had house elves. You know how to run an efficient household better than anyone I've ever met. Most of the purebloods have had house elves to do their bidding all their lives. It's going to be difficult for the children to acclimate themselves to a different environment, and I think that your stern but loving influence would be a great help."

"Not to mention," Phoenix piped in, "that everyone knows you through your children. They've seen how loved and well cared for your children are, and they would trust you as they may not trust anyone else. Besides," and here the girl smirked at the Potions Master, "you'd be helping Severus learn to take care of children." Laughter erupted all around the table as Severus glared at the girl, a light blush staining his cheeks.

"You would only be doing it during the school year," Corvus interjected. "We don't wish to keep you from your family, and Severus would be too busy with classes to be of much help. Zaphira will be there as well, so you won't be too swamped with the responsibilities." Corvus paused a moment, his eyes shuttered as he thought. He glanced at his brother, eyebrow quirked in question, and got a nod in return. "If you'd like, you and your family could live there," the raven continued. "I've seen the layout of the estate, and it is more than large enough for ten families to live there.

"We want to help these children. We've seen how Phoenix was treated; what was done to her. We don't want that for _any _child. Surrounded by your family, these children would be able to learn to trust again. To love again. We want to give them a better life; a chance to _hope_ again."

Tears shimmering in kind blue eyes, Molly smiled a watery smile. "I will discuss it with my family. It is a very generous offer, and I don't see any problem with accepting. I'll owl you my answer in a few days."

* * *

"You're here," Corvus whispered in Ron's ear as they reclined on Corvus' bed. They had come up here to unpack the redhead's things after seeing Ron's family off, and were relaxing together. "I've missed you _so much_. You have no idea how many times I wanted to just jump into the floo and come to you." The raven was snuggled into Ron's side, and the redhead pulled him in tighter, shivering at the breath ghosting over his ear and neck. He turned toward Corvus, wrapping his arms around the lithe waist and pulling him tightly against his own tall frame. He looked deeply into guileless aquamarine eyes, his own blue eyes open and honest.

"I stood by the fireplace after you left, and it felt like a huge piece of my heart went through the floo with you. My mum and dad left me there for a bit, and it wasn't until the twins barreled down the stairs that I realized how long I'd been standing there. I missed you with every fiber of my being." He leaned forward, capturing petal-soft lips in a kiss full of promise. Corvus whimpered at that contact, his lips opening to allow the redhead to plunder his mouth. And plunder he did. He grazed every surface of the raven's mouth, until the smaller teen was shivering and whimpering with want, his arousal very much felt by the tall redhead. Ron rolled the both of them, pinning Corvus' smaller frame under his, and continued to ravage the brunet's mouth, grinding his own arousal into Corvus, who spread his legs instinctively to allow Ron better leverage. The friction made the smaller teen gasp, his glazed eyes opening, then closing in pleasure as Ron continued the delicious flexing of his hips, their hard cocks grinding together with every downward thrust. Pleasure spiraled through the both of them, the grinding increasing in speed and pressure as both boys skated closer to completion.

Corvus arched off the bed as his orgasm powered through him, Ron's name gasped from kiss bruised lips. The pale cheeks, flushed with his arousal, combined with passion-glazed eyes, sent the redhead over the edge, and he moaned his release into his love's mouth, releasing the bruised and swollen lips as he panted out a mantra of _Corvus _and _love you _and _mine._

"Yours," the raven whispered in Ron's ear, cuddling into him as the redhead fell to the side, arms wrapped securely around his little mate.

What felt like hours later, the pair finally roused from sated slumber, and Corvus grimaced at the sticky mess in his trousers. He slipped from the bed and entered the bathroom, where he took a luxurious shower. When he finished, he exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, a smaller one being rubbed through his hair.

"You can't come out here like that," Ron said quietly, wrapping his arms around his mate from behind. "How am I supposed to keep my hands off of you if you tempt me like that?" Corvus chuckled lowly, still running the towel through his hair as he eased himself out of his mate's arms. He was having a noticeable reaction to the touch, and he didn't want to keep his parents waiting. Blue eyes fell to the front of the towel, and Ron groaned loudly as he made to step toward the smaller teen. Corvus danced away, laughing.

"You need to shower and change. We have our own Christmas celebration planned with you, and my family's waiting." Grumbling about irresistible teases under his breath, Ron stalked into the bathroom, barely keeping himself from slamming the door. Corvus smiled to himself; he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the holiday in bed with his mate, but knew that it would be inappropriate until they were bonded. He quickly dressed and left the bedroom before Ron could exit the bathroom. It was too much of a temptation to forget his family's plans and join the taller teen in the shower.

Ron finally made it downstairs to the dining room, after stumbling around the upper hallways and rooms for a bit. He looked slightly panicked, eyes wide and hair disheveled, as if he'd been running his hands through it. He sighed gustily when he spied the rest of the family, making a beeline for the chair next to Corvus and slumping down into it with relief.

"I do apologize, Mr. Weasley," Lucius choked out after he'd finished laughing. "I should have sent the house elf to show you the way."

" 'S ok, Mr. Malfoy. This place is bloody huge!" Ron flushed at his coarse language, ducking his head in apology. Amidst snickers, Lucius snapped his fingers, summoning Jadie.

"We are ready for our meal, please, Jadie," he said quietly. She snapped her fingers, filling the table with china, cutlery and food. Unlike Hogwarts and his own home, Ron behaved like a perfect gentleman. He helped Corvus to fill his plate, said 'please' and 'thank you' and ate like a human being, rather than a ravening wolf. He proved his worth by following all pureblood etiquette, earning the elder Malfoys' respect and regard. The meal was nearly finished when Lucius began to speak again.

"Mr. Weasley, your behavior toward my daughter in first year was reprehensible." Phoenix laid her hand on her father's arm, squeezing it in a plea to let the subject drop. He disregarded her as he watched the redhead drop his head into his hands. "I understand that you were under some spells and enchantments that made you behave in such a manner. Phoenix has forgiven you; you are, after all, the lead strategist in the revolution. I see, also, how you behave with my youngest son. I was ready to flay you where you sit for your assault on my child. I see that you've grown since first year, and have obtained a maturity I didn't think you capable of. I am proud that you are my son's mate, and I welcome you to the family." Ron's shoulders, which had risen in fear, dropped as Lucius' words finally sunk in. He raised his head from his hands, his face showing the misery he felt at his sins, and looked at the elder Malfoy. The grey eyes were kind and compassionate, and Ron felt himself relax as he was forgiven.

Everyone gathered around the tree in the family room again, doling out the presents that the Weasleys had brought, as well as giving Ron the gifts bought for him by the Malfoys. Phoenix, Draco, and Corvus all smiled widely at the lovely jumpers Mrs. Weasley had knitted for them. Unlike previous years, these jumpers were done in muted colors, reflecting the children's coloring and taste, and without the garish initials or other adornments. They looked like they could have come from a high-end shop, and the children were proud to have them. She also included a variety of meat pies, cookies, small tarts and other assorted pastries. The twins gifted the teens with products best used for stealth, such as the Peruvian Darkness Powder. Corvus crowed at this gift; he knew of a certain headmaster he would_ love_ to garner secrets from. As promised, Charlie provided an abundance of dragon scales, egg shells, and sundry other castoffs from his dragon reserve in Romania, and the teens spent several minutes discussing the types of battle armor they would create.

Severus was suitably surprised to also receive a gift from Charlie. He opened it, eyes widening as he saw the many vials of precious dragon blood and, even more precious and rare, dragon tears. He looked at Draco questioningly. Ron answered the unasked question.

"When Corvus came to our house the first week of the holidays, the whole family was there. They wanted to know what they could do to help us in the revolution." He paused for a moment, turning to Lucius. "Percy is part of a very prestigious law firm. Perhaps you've heard of them; Crouch, Dolohov and Weasley?" At Lucius' nod, Ron continued. "I told Percy that, with your backing, his law firm could go underground, destroy Dumbledore's reputation in the British wizarding world. They also wish to take the quest abroad, and further hamper the Djinn's influence in other magical countries. I hope you don't mind."

"I would be delighted to help fund their efforts." Ron smiled his thanks before turning back to Severus.

"Everyone else had a purpose; a way to contribute. Except Charlie. He was the one to come up with the idea to use the scales and other leavings as battle armor. He was also talking about experimental research on the dragon blood and tears. They don't have the time, and he suggested that perhaps you could find use for them. So he had his associates send along as much of the materials as they had on hand. The only thing he asks is that you include him somewhere in the paper you will, no doubt, publish."

"How long will your brother be able to be away from the dragon reserve?" Ron considered for a moment.

"I think he can spare a couple of months. Why?"

"I believe that he would be most helpful in the research, if he is willing to work with me." Ron smiled widely at the professor.

"I'll floo him tomorrow." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, with an uncanny insight, bought Lucius and Narcissa a year long all-access pass to one of the best wizarding Swedish spas, and it was automatically renewed each year. The elder Malfoys looked at Ron, shock in their eyes. "You and Mrs. Malfoy have been through a great deal these last six years. With the headmaster doing all he can to destroy your reputation, and your willingness to take in Phoenix and Corvus, as well as your constant worry for your children, they thought this gift would give you some much-needed relief once in a while."

"But, how…I mean…where…" Unaccountably, Lucius blushed, not wanting to point out the state of the Weasleys' finances. Ron grinned at the red-faced Malfoy patriarch.

"The twins kicked in some, as well as Percy, Bill, and Charlie." There was an earnestness in Ron's face that made the Malfoys' hearts squeeze in their chests. "You let the blood feud between us go. You allowed us into your home. You included us in plans involving your children. You've made us feel welcome and needed. No one has done that for us in a very long time. It's the least we can do to repay your kindnesses to us."

"Why don't you open your presents, Ron?" Corvus said gently, trying to alleviate some of the emotional turmoil. Grinning, the redhead grabbed the first box. Inside, he found sterling silver cufflinks, inscribed with the Malfoy crest. He blushed at the implication, pleased. The next couple of boxes had potions texts and Dark Arts texts, making the redhead's eyes light up in anticipation. He opened the last box and inside it, he found a set of silver bonding rings. He looked at Lucius in surprise. Smiling, the elder Malfoy nodded.

"Draco has received the same thing, as has Severus," Lucius said. "You will all be bonded on the cusp of the new year. Everything has been arranged."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Hey, Phoenix?" Ron's voice was amused as he called to her. The kids were in the library, a couple of days before the new year and their bonding, and they were, understandably, nervous. So they were trying to find ways to occupy themselves so they wouldn't have to think of their upcoming nuptials. Narcissa and Molly were together in the large salon with the Malfoy's personal tailor, making adjustments to the bonding robes. The planner was there as well, taking final instructions on flowers, decorations, seating arrangements, food, and other minor considerations.

"Yeah?" she replied, nose buried in a book about pureblood bonding rituals.

"I was just looking through this book, and I found some fascinating things."

"Oh, yeah?" Corvus perked up from his position, lounging against his mate on the sofa.

"What'd you find, Ron?" Draco asked as he looked up from his parchment. He was trying to finalize the safe-house; he was tickled when Mrs. Weasley sent the owl two days ago, agreeing to help with the children, and agreeing to move her family and herself into the mansion.

"Well, I was just curious about why we all get along so well, considering our different backgrounds, and I found this rather old text buried in your father's shelves on the Chinese Zodiac. It seems to self update, which is weird. Anyway, we all were born the same year, and the information I found is….well, it's uncanny how well it meshes with who we are."

"Care to elaborate?" the blond asked with an eyebrow quirk.

"Well, we were all born in the year of the Monkey, according to the zodiac. The metal monkey, to be precise. Funnily enough, our Asian zodiac sign coincides with the western zodiac sign of Leo." There were snickers all around the room as eyes went to the Slytherins on the couch. Draco blushed at all the attention, scowling. "Apparently, we're determined and ambitious, which means we're usually successful in the endeavors we try. We seem likeable, but prefer to be alone, and are very loyal to our bosses and mates."

"Is that all?" Phoenix asked, her book forgotten.

"No, we're the Yang portion of the two halves, which means we're the masculine element, the principle of light, heat, motivation, and masculinity. Some of our better traits include motivational skills, improvisation, intelligence, quick-wittedness, flexibility; we're dignified, competitive, and objective. Some of our less than savory traits include vanity, arrogance, selfishness, snobbishness, recklessness, manipulation, jealousy, suspicion, and stubbornness."

"Well," Draco quipped, an amused smirk on his face, "that explains _you_, Ron." The redhead flushed at the chuckles, his eyes glinting.

"Rather amazing how much of this has _you_ pegged, Malfoy," he shot back, a little irritated. "Especially the bad traits." Silver eyes glinted dangerously, and before the argument could escalate, Corvus crawled into his mate's lap, pushing the book to the side and looking into angry blue eyes.

"We _all_ have those traits," he said softly, hands caressing Ron's face. "Every human being has all of those traits. Some more abundantly than others. It's human nature. They don't have to be bad traits if we use them to work for us. Besides," the raven leaned into his mate, whispering the last in the redhead's ear, "I love it when you get jealous and possessive of me." Arms wound around the thin waist, and Ron buried his nose into his mate's neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent and calming down. Looking up, he noticed that Phoenix had done the same thing, and was calming Draco.

"Sorry, Draco," the redhead said, blushing. "Didn't mean to offend."

"No offense taken," the blond replied. "I think you could actually learn some vanity and arrogance."

"Oh, I think I'm arrogant enough," Ron replied, smiling, "and I've nothing really to be vain about. You've said it enough times; red and freckles just aren't that appealing."

"I think you're adorable," Corvus whispered, kissing each freckle on Ron's face until he'd melted into the sofa. Soft laughter from the other sofa had the redhead's eyes sliding open.

"He has you wrapped around his little finger, Ron," Phoenix said, amusement in her voice.

"No more so than Draco is wrapped around yours," the other boy quipped back, a sappy smile on his face.

* * *

"Have we invited everyone who's coming?" Narcissa asked again, a little nervous. The bonding was tomorrow, and she was in a slight panic, going over last-minute details in her head and trying to see if she had remembered everything.

"Everyone's invited," Molly replied calmly. She saw the nerves in the other woman's face, and pulled her into a hug. Narcissa stiffened for a fraction of a moment, before relaxing into the calming arms of the other woman.

"I just want this to be perfect for our children," she murmured, hugging the stout redhead tightly.

"It will be," Molly said back, rubbing the blonde's back soothingly. Lucius walked into the room, eyes widening in shock, before a concerned look overtook his features.

"Is everything all right?" he asked as he strode quickly to the women.

"Everything's fine, love," Molly answered, smiling at the man. "She's just a little panicked about the bonding tomorrow.

"I saw the garden, and the setup," Lucius said quietly, smiling. "You ladies have outdone yourselves and should be very proud. The children and Severus will love it." Molly snorted as Narcissa straightened up and stepped away, brushing the wrinkles from her robes.

"I doubt that Severus will love _anything_ about this, except for marrying Zaphira."

"You are correct, Molly," the dark man said as he came into the room. There was a glow about him and a light in his eyes that hadn't been there for a great many years. His oldest friends smiled fondly as they took in the sight of a blissfully happy Potions Master, and Molly walked to the man, putting a hand on his cheek.

"I am so sorry that you had to lose your first love in the horrible way that you did," she murmured, her thumb caressing his cheek. "I am also overjoyed that you've found someone to love again. You've been alone for far too long, Severus, and deserve every happiness you can find. May the gods bless you."

* * *

December 31st dawned, bitter and cold, and the children huddled under their blankets and quilts and comforters, snuggling into their mates to share body heat in the chill. Jadie popped from bedroom to bedroom, lighting the fires and stoking them into merrily burning pyres, trying to warm the rooms as quickly as she could. Bodies stirred as the rooms warmed, and heads began to poke from under heavy covers as the residents of the Manor came to life. Corvus stumbled from the bed, the first resident to actually _move_ in the frosty air, and his skin was instantly covered with goose bumps as the still chilly air wafted across his body. Shivering, he danced his way into the bathroom, closing the door and turning the shower on full blast, the scalding water filling the room with billowing steam and heat, allowing the raven to finally stop shivering. He adjusted the temperature before stripping off his pajamas and hopping under the invigorating heat of the water.

A tap at the door moments later let him know his mate was up, and he hurried, wanting to spend as much time as he could with his mate before the bonding. His nerves were thrumming; this would be his very first time being made love to, and he was afraid his inexperience would turn his mate away from him. He finished and hopped out of the shower, grabbing the thick, luxurious bathrobe before exiting the room, his head nearly buried in the thick material as he tucked it in, the chill still very sharp. Ron absently brushed a kiss to the raven's messy, wet hair before stumbling into the bathroom, closing the door. Corvus heard the shower start, and he hurried to his wardrobe, selecting something warm and thick to wear before heading down to the dining room. He saw Phoenix, and hurriedly sat next to her. She looked at him, at his pale, nervous face, and turned to him.

"Something wrong?"

"N…no. Nothing. Why?"

"You look terrified. Our bonding is tonight, and I can understand being nervous. Lord knows I am. But you look absolutely terrified." Corvus looked at his sister, and one lone tear escaped turquoise eyes. She pulled him off his chair and into her lap, cuddling him.

"This is going to be my first time," he whispered to her, looking at his hands. "What if…what if he doesn't want me? If he thinks I'm too…too…" He couldn't finish his thought, and a throat clearing at the table had both teens looking up. Ron's blue eyes looked at his mate with such love that Corvus was trembling. Ron gently took the raven from his sister's arms and they left the dining room. Ron found a secluded alcove with a bench, and sat, pulling his mate onto his lap.

"I love you," Ron began, holding his mate close. "Nothing will ever change that." A blush crept from the redhead's collar as he laid his cheek on his mate's head. "This will be my first time, too," he confessed quietly. "No one ever really interested me. I dated a couple of times, but something was always missing. I'm glad that only I get to taste you, to tease you, to make love to you. I am just as glad that only you will get to taste me. To make love to me." Corvus curled into his mate, his nose buried in Ron's neck, and he purred happily as hands slowly stroked up and down his back, soothing his nerves as nothing else could. After a bit, Ron looked into his mate's entrancing eyes. "You about ready to go back? I'm sure everyone's wondering where we are."

* * *

"Where are Corvus and Ron?" Lucius asked as he and his wife entered the dining room. He saw Phoenix, with Draco beside her, and Severus and Zaphira.

"Corvus was feeling a little…scared, so Ron took him somewhere to talk for a minute," Lucius' daughter answered. "They should be here momentarily." As Lucius and Narcissa took their seats, Ron and Corvus came in behind them, the little raven smiling shyly and his hand wrapped securely in the tall redhead's.

"Everything is set for the bonding tonight," Lucius said, his grey eyes filled with happiness. "We will start the ceremonies at eleven thirty, so that they will be completed at the stroke of midnight."

"Father, why are we getting bonded now?" Draco asked the question that was on all the teens' minds. "We are only fifteen, after all. Aren't we too young by wizarding law to be bonded?"

"I've received special dispensation from the Ministry so that you can be bonded. Minister Shacklebolt understood completely when I explained my reasoning, and pushed the paperwork through. As for why, as soon as you are bonded, your magics will be entwined, giving you more power against the Djinn. Beltane is not too far away, and you will need the time to learn to use your combined magics. We cannot leave anything to the last minute. I will not lose _any _of you."

"But, I thought Phoenix's and my magics were already entwined," Draco said.

"You share some magic, but your cores are still separate," Lucius answered. "The full bonding tonight will combine your cores as well."

* * *

Corvus, Phoenix and Zaphira came down the stairs, one behind the other to the people waiting at the bottom of the staircase. Corvus was dressed in aquamarine ceremonial dress robes, his family heritage displayed in the silver embroidery edging the hem, cuffs and collar of his robes. Phoenix was in emerald green ceremonial robes, with the same edging in hem, cuffs and collar. Zaphira was dressed in eggshell wedding robes with a veil. She, of course, couldn't wear white, so they settled for the off-white. All three carried bouquets of white, yellow, and red roses, interspersed with baby's breath and tied with silk ribbons in emerald and black. Corvus was met by Arthur, who took the boy's hand and placed it on his forearm, escorting him down the hall. Lucius escorted his daughter, and Blaise escorted his mother. They walked out to the gardens, near the same fountain that Phoenix and Draco had their pre-commitment ceremony. Elder Thistlewhite was waiting, a broad smile on his slightly older face as he welcomed the brides. They were escorted to their mates, who had dressed in the standard black wedding dress robes, each with a boutonniere in the same color as the robes of the brides.

Corvus gripped Ron's hand convulsively, shivering with nerves as they turned to the priest, they being the first to be bonded. The elder smiled at them, binding their left hands in silver braided cord.

"We are here to witness the bonding of these two people. Do you, Corvus James Malfoy, take this man to be your bonded mate and husband for all of eternity?"

"I do," the raven whispered, his eyes glowing with love and magic, slipping the silver bonding ring on Ron's left ring finger.

"Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take this young man to be your bonded mate and husband for all of eternity?"

"I do," Ron answered, his voice shaking with suppressed emotion as he slid the bonding ring onto Corvus' left ring finger. His eyes glowed with the power within him, and as the priest raised his wand, the magic poured from the couple, circling above the upraised wand and combining in an astonishing ring of swirling silver and gold.

"They have pledged their love and commitment for eternity. Magick has approved the union. I now pronounce you bonded life partners and mates." He brought his wand down in a swish, and the magic dropped around the pair, spinning lazily around them until it slowly separated, the silver and gold still entwined, to enter the two young wizards. Both young men arched their backs and gasped as the combined power of their magic entered their magical cores, binding them in mind, heart, body, and soul. The cord disappeared into their bound hands, leaving behind a silver braid tattoo around their wrists.

"I now give you, Mr. and Mr. Ronald Weasley-Malfoy." Cheers erupted from the Weasley clan and Ron and Corvus hustled from the platform, making way for the next couple.

Phoenix and Draco were next, and their bonding went pretty much the same way. The only difference was that the magic had elements of sapphire and emerald in them, denoting the blood bond the pair already shared. When it was Severus' and Zaphira's turn, the priest changed his robes to match the change in ceremony. Instead of wearing the traditional silver robes for bonding, Thistlewhite put on black robes with a white tuxedo shirt. Molly and Narcissa stood as Zaphira's matrons of honor, and Blaise and Lucius stood as Severus' best men. The priest wrapped braided cords of gold, silver, and sapphire around the couple's wrists, signifying marital commitment and fidelity.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the joining of these two people in the holy bonds of matrimony. Magick herself has blessed these two, by allowing them to find each other and love each other." He turned to Severus first. "Severus Tobias Snape, do you take this woman to be your wife, your lover, your life mate; to hold her above all others; to keep her safe, and happy; to protect her heart from all that would rend it?"

"I do," the Potions Master answered, his ebon eyes glowing as he slid the bonding ring onto her finger. The priest then turned to Zaphira.

"Zaphira Aphrodite Zabini, do you take this man to be your husband, your lover, your life mate; to hold him above all others; to keep him safe, and happy; to protect his heart from all that would rend it?"

"I do," she answered as she slid the bonding ring onto his finger, her smoky voice shivering up and down Severus' spine. The priest raised his wand high, chanting a blessing in his native tongue, before bringing the glowing wand down to touch the cords binding the pair's wrists. The cords disappeared into the pair's wrists, leaving behind a faint tattoo of swirling silver, gold, and sapphire braiding behind.

"Magick has blessed this union. I now present Mr. and Mrs. Severus Tobias Snape." Magick gave her blessings in a brilliant show of shooting stars. Everyone watched the spectacle in awe, the married couples feeling the tingling of protective magic as her further blessing on the unions.

Once again, Lucius asked the Cimmerian priest if he wished to join them for the wedding feast. Once again, he had to decline the generous offer. The bondings had taken a lot of his magic, and he was tired. He told Lucius that he needed to return to his people, to refresh and regain his magic. Lucius nodded his understanding, shaking the man's hand. "Should your people ever need anything…"

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," the priest's voice boomed, chuckling as the house elf squeaked in fright. "Should we need your help with anything, we will be sure to ask. All we wish is that you train these remarkable children so that both your world and ours remains safe and free." Malfoy nodded his acknowledgment, and escorted the priest to an apparition point. With one last farewell, the priest shimmered before fading away. Lucius walked back into the Manor and joined everyone at the table.

It had been expanded to include all of Draco and Phoenix's close Slytherin friends, the twins, and a few of Ron and Corvus' close Gryffindor friends, including Neville. Everyone was talking and laughing as they ate, and for a moment, Lucius' heart felt like it would explode with the overwhelming feeling of family he witnessed. He smiled at Rabastan, and spoke with Dolohov and Greyback for a moment. The atmosphere was full of gaiety and laughter and life, and for a few hours, the children were allowed to be _children._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The evening wore on, and Corvus was looking sleepy. Lucius saw his son fighting to keep his eyes open, and signaled to Jadie to clear away before showing the guests to their suites. The wedding cake had been sliced and eaten, and everyone was sated and content as they followed the diminutive elf to their individual rooms for the rest of the night. Ron gently pulled out Corvus' chair, and held out his hand. The raven nervously took it, knowing what was coming and flushed with fearful anticipation, no longer sleepy. Ron pulled him into his side, brushing a kiss along the smooth brow and whispering gentle words of love into the boy's ear to calm him. They slowly walked up the stairs and to their rooms, Ron trying to soothe his mate's nervousness.

Corvus was imagining all sorts of things. While he was a prisoner of the headmaster, he had heard the man talk of plans to use him, sexually, once the Djinn had eliminated most of mankind. Each Djinn would keep a 'toy', and Corvus had discovered that he would be the headmaster's. The graphic descriptions of what the headmaster wanted to do to the boy left him fearful of the act altogether. He knew almost nothing of the act of sex but what the headmaster had described, and he was very sure that he didn't want to be beaten, or tied to the bed, or raped. However, since he was now the legally bonded mate of Ron, he feared that he had no choice but to submit to the rape.

He knew that Ron loved him as much as he loved the redhead; he was so afraid of the pain and torment he would have to endure, for the rest of his eternal life. Ron felt the fear coming off his mate, and, because they were now linked in every way, heard the panicked gibbering in his mind. They got to their rooms, and Ron closed and locked the doors, putting up silencing charms before he led the raven to the bed. He lay Corvus down, and reclined beside him. The redhead was able to decipher most of the jumbled words, and knew he had to work hard to put his mate at ease. Leaning down, he placed his forehead against the other boy's and stared deeply into aquamarine eyes.

_I will never, ever do anything that you don't want, _he began, telegraphing love and security with his thoughts. _You have to remember that this is my first time, too. I am __**not**__ the headmaster; I __**will not **__use you for my own amusement. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. You are in my every thought, my every dream. You are the center of my world, and I will do nothing to destroy that. Trust me._ Corvus nodded and sent his own more lucid thoughts.

_I know that you are not the headmaster. The things he told me he wanted to do to me…that is my only frame of reference for s-sex. All I've ever expected is to be raped. Tortured. Please understand, I'm afraid. Afraid that if you hurt me too badly, that I won't be able to trust you anymore. I don't want to lose you._

_The one thing you may not know about soul mate bonds is that I am completely incapable of consciously and deliberately hurting you, _Ron sent back._ I may hurt you accidentally, but that becomes part of the bond, and the behavior that caused the pain becomes redirected. My anger can no longer be taken out on you. I've discovered that, when I'm angry now, it is directed at the person who infuriated me. This happened after our 'interview' with Dumbledore. I will protect you with my life. Please believe I will not hurt you._

Corvus nodded his head and consciously willed himself to relax. Ron pulled the boy from the bed and slowly undressed him, being very careful with the bonding robes. After a moment, Corvus reached up and began to undress Ron, his hands shaking slightly as they slid the buttons from their holes. Bonding robes, then shirts, then trousers were stripped, until only boxers remained. Ron had stroked and tickled and touched every bit of skin he'd exposed as he undressed his mate, and after a slight hesitation, Corvus returned the favor until the fronts of their boxers were tented. Ron dropped to his knees in front of the raven, and turquoise eyes watched in widened fascination as the redhead pulled Corvus' boxers down, coaxing him to lift his feet to completely remove the pants. Blue eyes stared in fascination at Corvus' turgid member, before a large hand grasped it and soft lips engulfed the head. Corvus nearly screamed at that first contact, his knees wobbling alarmingly before he locked them. He stared down at his mate, moaning as a tentative tongue ran across the sensitive head, catching the pre-come dribbling from the slit. The sight was intoxicating, and blue-green eyes stared unblinkingly as Ron made every effort to take as much of Corvus' cock into his mouth as he could before gagging. Watching became too much, and the raven closed his eyes, tipping his head back and just enjoying the sensations shivering along his body as the redhead continued to torture his cock.

Ron pulled away moments later, and a loud, disappointed moan erupted from Corvus before he could stop it. The redhead stood, smirking at the dreamy, aroused look of the raven's face. Corvus' cock was throbbing for attention, but the raven smiled slyly and ignored the pleasure/pain as he dropped to his knees to return the favor. Ron bellowed at that first touch of tongue to cock, and he wavered alarmingly before he got his bearings. The frottage they had done a few days ago was splendid, but _this_ was heaven. Ron whimpered pitifully as Corvus learned how to tease his mate, and the raven's nervousness disappeared as he grew more confident in his explorations. Fingers ghosted over Ron's sac, and Corvus was fascinated at the movement as the skin over the sac moved and pulled away from the sweet torture. He finally let Ron's cock slip from his mouth and looked up at his trembling mate, smiling softly.

Ron bent down and pulled the raven to his feet, pulling him into a sloppy kiss full of heat and passion before guiding him back to the bed. Corvus stared at his mate, his hand out, and Ron immediately lay down on top of him, the skin-on-skin contact making the raven mewl as he arched into his mate. Ron's mouth was everywhere as he worked to mark and claim his mate, arousing him to a painful degree. He ignored the center of Corvus' agony, wanting to make his mate come when he was inside him. There was no question who was the submissive in the relationship, and Corvus was perfectly fine with that. After being treated like nothing for so long, he relished in being taken care of.

Ron summoned his wand and tapped Corvus' hip, whispering a cleaning charm that had the raven squirming at the tingling in his arse. The redhead pulled out the lube that had been placed in the bedside drawer. It was a special blend created by professor Snape, and it had properties to enhance the sensations. Ron nudged Corvus' legs apart as he hunkered down between them. He coated his finger and circled the raven's pucker, watching, spellbound, as the raven squirmed and mewled, making Ron's arousal spike. The moans and whimpers coming from his mate were the sexiest sounds the ginger had ever heard and he was hard-pressed not to just take the boy. The thick finger breached the small opening and Corvus stiffened reflexively at the intrusion. Ron waited until he felt the stranglehold around his finger start to loosen before he slid it in deeper. In this way, the redhead carefully and slowly stretched Corvus, twisting and bending his finger until he could slide in a second. The intrusion was slightly more painful, and Corvus winced and whimpered.

Blue eyes shot to the raven's face, and Ron's other hand started rubbing the smaller boy's belly, encouraging him to relax. The tightness loosened by degrees, and Ron was able to scissor his fingers as he twisted them inside his mate. Fingers brushed against a nub inside the raven, and Corvus nearly catapulted off the bed, wailing loudly. Ron instinctively stopped every movement, sure that he had hurt his mate. The stunned pleasure he received from the bond told him otherwise, and he smirked as he stroked against Corvus' hot core again and again until the boy was mindlessly thrusting back on those fingers, begging for more.

Ron couldn't wait anymore, and he pulled his fingers slowly from Corvus' arse. The raven moaned his disappointment, and Ron grinned at him as he slicked up his extremely painful cock. He leaned over his mate, one hand on his prick and guiding it to the raven's hole. "Are you ready for me?" he asked hoarsely. Corvus could only nod, his eyes begging for Ron to finish the job. As the redhead's prick breached Corvus' entrance, the raven stiffened as the burning pain increased tenfold. Ron continued to slowly push in, until he was completely engulfed by the shorter boy's tight heat. The ginger stopped, leaning his forehead against Corvus' and taking deep breaths. _Merlin…so tight…so hot…so __**good**_. Ron waited what felt like forever until Corvus signaled that he was ready, before he pulled out until only the head of his cock was still inside. He then pushed just as slowly forward, hoping that Corvus was enjoying this as much as he was.

At the third slow thrust, Ron changed his angle slightly and brushed against Corvus' prostate. Pain was forgotten as waves of pleasure flowed over him. He opened his legs wider, wrapping them around the redhead and pulling him deeper as he growled "more". Grinning widely, Ron started thrusting in earnest, watching his mate as the pleasure overtook him until he was a writhing mass of need. Ron reached down to grasp Corvus' throbbing cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts as they raced each other to completion. Corvus arched into Ron, screaming as his cock spasmed in the redhead's hand, hot seed spilling over the large fist and channel walls tightening almost painfully on his cock. Ron gave out a guttural groan as his own cock released its load into Corvus, shuddering with the intense pleasure that was his orgasm.

It was many long minutes before either teen was coherent, Ron collapsed on his mate and slender but strong arms wrapped around the redhead's back. With his waning energy, he pulled gently from Corvus, wincing at the hiss of pain before collapsing beside the raven and pulling him into his arms. Fingers stroked through ebony locks, and Corvus' eyes drifted closed as he listened to his mate breathe.

* * *

Zaphira was nervous and excited. It had been a very long time since she had been made love to, and she felt like a giddy virgin. Severus' hand wandered down her back and cupped her arse as they ascended the staircase to their rooms, and she giggled, blushing. A snort behind them made Severus quickly drop his hand and turn to see Blaise smirking at the both of them. Zaphira blushed before chiding her son.

"Shame on you, Blaise. You should not be spying on people like that."

"I'm a Slytherin, Mother. It's in my nature." He turned dark eyes to his step-father, and Severus saw pride and love in those eyes. "You take good care of her, Father." Without waiting for a reply, Blaise was gone. He missed the stunned surprise on Severus' face at hearing _that_ word, directed at _him. _Laughing softly, Zaphira took the Potions Master's arm and pulled him the rest of the way up the stairs and to their room. Once inside, he regained enough sense to cast silencing and locking charms on the room, to ensure their continued privacy. He turned to his bride, his eyes lit with a passionate fire that made the woman blush. He stalked toward her, and she skipped backward, dancing just out of reach as she laughed softly at him.

"Patience, Severus," she said huskily. "I wish to do something for you first." She pulled the chair from the vanity and pushed him into it, before waving her wand. Slow, sensuous music started to play, and Severus' ebon eyes were riveted on the sight of his wife as she moved sinuously to the music, swaying her hips and staring heatedly into his eyes. One by one, the buttons of her wedding robes were opened, and Severus watched with anticipation as skin was slowly revealed. Her movements were graceful and sensuous, and Severus was hard before she got the wedding robes completely off. Underneath, she wore a corset, made of black lace with red satin hearts over her nipples. Straps hung from the bottom of the corset and connected to black fishnet stockings. She wore black lace panties, with a satin heart over her pubic area.

As the music played, she sauntered over to him and straddled his lap. He reached up to grab her, but she backed away, shaking a finger. "No, Severus," she husked. "Mustn't touch yet." He gripped the seat of the chair as she returned to straddle his lap, grinding her pelvis into his cock and making it throb. He moaned as she brushed her lips over his neck to his ear, breathing hotly into it as she whispered all the naughty things she wanted to do to him. He was panting by the time she pulled away, standing up and turning around until her arse was in his face. He wanted desperately to lean forward and take a bite out of it, but he stayed where he was, groaning loudly when she sat back down and ground into him, pushing her arse against his cock and frotting against him. She continued to tease and tempt him as she gave him his first lap dance, until he was desperate to come. As the music began to wind down, she stood before her husband as she reached down to unclip the straps holding the stockings up, before reaching behind herself and pulling down the zip of the corset, holding it in place until she slowly dropped it, revealing large, full breasts. The areolas were chocolate brown, the nipples erect and swollen. Her skin was a rich mocha, smooth and silky, and Severus looked his fill as she stood there, clad in only a skimpy pair of silk panties and fishnet stockings. She placed her foot on the edge of the chair, between his legs, and leaned over to roll the stocking down her leg, each movement calculated to arouse and titillate. She pulled the stocking from her foot, then lifted it from the chair, replacing it with her other foot and repeating her performance before standing in front of the Potions Master. She then hooked her thumbs under the waistband of the panties, sliding them slowly down before stepping from them.

She was a goddess. All rounded curves and buxom beauty. Her pubic hair was neatly trimmed, forming a triangle over her womanhood, a thick, curly arrow pointing the Potions Master to the dark promise of ecstasy. He couldn't stand; he could only stare at this gift that had been granted him, inhaling the jasmine and musk rising from her beautiful body. She blushed at the unadulterated desire in those dark eyes, the rosy tint giving her a girlish charm. She walked toward him, sinking to her knees in front of him and undoing his wedding robes with leisurely movements, revealing the trousers beneath. She undid the placket of his trousers, pulling his turgid cock from its cloth prison and leaning forward to engulf the head within those rosebud lips. She inhaled the dark musk of the man, moaning in pleasure at the intoxicating scent of him, and the sounds vibrated through the thick member in her mouth, making the Potions Master thrust up. She opened her throat; no matter how long it was, some things are just never forgotten. He thrust deeply, his hands embedded in her thick auburn curls and holding her in place. Fingernails scraped against his ball-sac, and he moaned pitifully as he felt his orgasm rushing through him. He could not get out a warning, and his fingers tightened in her hair as he released into her throat. She suckled and licked and squeezed every last drop of come from him before pulling back, smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

He stared at her, trembling from the intensity of his orgasm. She stood and sashayed toward the bathroom, her nudity and sensuousness arousing him again. He felt his cock twitch, and looked at with surprise as it started to engorge. "Come Severus," she said, her raspy voice arousing him further. "Let us take a shower. I feel so _dirty_." It was seconds before what she said had entered his brain with any kind of sense, and by that time, he heard the shower running. He quickly stripped, striding into the bathroom and stepping into the shower. He pushed her against the shower wall, the feel of her skin against his a powerful aphrodisiac. He kissed her until her lips were bruised and swollen before dragging his mouth to her neck, where he proceeded to mark her as his. His thumbs stroked over her erect nipples, and she moaned heatedly as the sensations went straight to her groin.

His mouth descended to a breast, lips encasing the nipple and tongue flicking and playing over it, driving her further and further into an ecstatic state. He sucked and laved and played with her breasts for a time, until she was whimpering and shivering continuously. He knelt, pushing her to the bench seat at the back of the shower. He pushed her down on it, spreading her legs to get to her feminine secrets. He pushed his nose between the lips, inhaling her womanly musk, before his tongue flicked out and caressed her passion button. She wailed, already too near orgasm to last, and he suckled at her until her juices flooded his mouth. She trembled and twitched through her orgasm, gasping and panting his name in a reverential chant. When she was coherent and able, she stood, and they gently washed each other, learning each other's sensitive areas and places of arousal before they exited the shower. They dried each other, the terry cloth of the towel rough on Severus' sensitive cock. They stumbled to the bed, and he immediately covered her body with his, teasing and arousing her until she was ready.

She spread her legs and allowed him to push into her, both sighing at the feeling of completeness; of rightness. He thrust gently into her, her legs wrapping around his waist and her hands wound into his ebon hair. She pulled him down for heated kiss after heated kiss as they rushed toward their pinnacle together. They came together, his seed powering into her as her clenching walls caressed him. In the afterglow, he pulled out of her and pulled her close, curling around her as she curled around him, both too tired for more than a mumbled 'good night' before they drifted into the land of Nod.

* * *

Phoenix was terrified. Her childhood had left deep scars, and she wasn't sure she would be able to give _that_ to her bonded. She had talked with Narcissa and Molly, filling in the older redhead on what had been done to her as a child. Both women had tried to reassure her; they told her that making love wasn't the same as the rapes inflicted on her as a child. That things would be _different_ between her and Draco, because they loved each other. She tried to let those words comfort her, but she was still petrified.

Draco knew Phoenix's terror; knew its origins. He was nervous, himself. For him, this would be his first time, and he wasn't sure he knew how to do it so that Phoenix could enjoy herself. He spoke with his father, and with Severus. Both men had given him some pointers; advice to ease the way for his mate. Severus even went so far as to get some popular self-help manuals, with moving illustrations, to help the young man. The books were arousing, but confusing. Most of what they recommended dealt with wizards and witches with experience. As far as the blond was concerned, neither he nor his bonded were truly experienced. So he figured to take some of the more basic instructions and illustrations, and just wing it.

"I think we should shower," Draco said, his voice trembling from his nerves. Phoenix looked at him, relieved that things wouldn't happen right away. "Together," he added, watching the fear enter emerald eyes. He walked up to her and looked deeply into her eyes, his own silver open and honest. "I will do _nothing_ to hurt you," he said emphatically. "I only want to give you pleasure. To erase the bad taste that that filthy animal left. I think a shower together will get the both of us used to seeing and touching each other. I also think it will relax the both of us." She nodded at the good sense, and began to strip. _In for a penny, in for a pound_, she thought. She was so intent on her clothing that she didn't feel him come up to her until he brushed her hands aside.

"Let me do it," he said softly. She nodded mutely, hands falling to her sides as he gently and carefully undid the bonding robes, revealing a lovely under dress. It was a filmy material, in a sea-green color; diaphanous and in a style reminiscent of the Greek togas. He looked at her, watching her blush as he took in her lovely form, before he reached up to the clasp on her left shoulder. He undid it, and let the fabric fall to the floor, giving him his first look at her body.

She was pale, like him, with small, pert breasts. The nipples were a dusky pink, and the skin was sprinkled with a smattering of small brown freckles. He reached out to wrap his hands around her narrow waist, astonished to see that he could span her waist with both hands. Her skin was soft and supple, her hips flaring out to shapely legs. Her pubic hair was as black as pitch, hiding her secrets from his greedy eyes. He looked back into her eyes, smiling at the blush that had overtaken her face.

"You're stunning," he whispered, making her blush harder. Steeling herself, she reached up and started undoing his wedding robes, her nerves making her fingers tremble slightly. His thumbs gently caressed the soft skin of her stomach, and the action soothed her frazzled nerves a little. She undid the clothing, pushing it off of his shoulders as he dropped his arms, to reveal beautiful pale skin. He wore nothing but boxers underneath, and she grinned at his daring. His chest was well-defined, with dark nipples. His washboard abs begged to be touched, and she ghosted her fingers over his stomach, watching in fascination as the muscles flinched and twitched under her questing hands. Her fingers curled under the waistband of the boxers, and she carefully pushed them down, letting gravity grab them and pull them to the floor.

His cock was erect, thick, long, and red. She saw a drop of liquid at the tip, and fought the compulsion to taste. His pubic hair was pale blond, like his hair, and thick and springy. She noticed his skin grow pink as she continued to stare, and she smiled delightedly at the effect she had on him. She took his hand and pulled him into the bathroom, feeling his eyes on her arse as the muscles clenched and moved. She giggled, relaxing even further at the realization that this would be nothing like she had endured before. She turned on the water, getting it the right temperature, before they stepped into the shower.

She wanted to wash him first, so she grabbed the soap, running it over his chest and belly. Draco's eyes closed in pleasure as she soaped him up; he'd never felt so loved or well-cared for before, and it was a singular feeling. He jumped and gasped when soapy fingers grabbed his cock and stroked it. His eyes snapped open and he watched as his mate slowly tortured his hard flesh. She was staring at his cock in her hand, captivated by all the reactions she could wring out of him at her touch. She continued to stroke him for a few moments, until he started thrusting into her fist. She let go then, grinning at the groan, before she dropped to her knees in front of him to continue washing his front. She soaped up his balls, mesmerized at their movement to her stimulation, before she washed his legs and feet. She stepped around him and started the process on his back, massaging as she washed. He groaned and leaned back slightly, his head dropping to his chest as he enjoyed the massage. Hands ran the soap down his back to his arse, and he jumped as her hands stroked over the hard globes. Her fingers ghosted in his crack, barely penetrating, and he gasped, jerking forward.

Smirking at the reaction, she took her index finger, soaped it liberally, and ran it with pressure over his hole. He groaned and nearly doubled over at the sensation, allowing her better access. She poked and teased at his opening for several minutes, listening with delight to him beg for more. Done with her teasing, she knelt behind him and continued to wash the rest of him. Standing, she pushed him under the spray, allowing the water to rinse away the soap. He grinned at her; a feral grin that had her shivering. Now it was _his _turn.

He took the soap from her hands and began by running it over her breasts. She gasped, arching into his touch, and he spent several minutes, using his hands to tease and torment her nipples until they were aching. He ran the soap down her stomach and into the thatch at her groin. Using just his fingers, he stroked and tickled her clit, watching as she jerked and ground into his hand, desperate for more contact. His cock throbbed at the sight, and he continued to her legs before he lost his load. Stepping around her, he also massaged her back, relishing the moans and sighs of contentment she gave at each stroke. He reached her ass, and as his fingers breached the crack, she jumped away from him as if she'd been shocked. He looked at her, puzzled, but she only shook her head. Nodding, he beckoned her back, and started massaging her back again, hoping to get her back into the relaxed state she was in. It took a few minutes, but then she relaxed into him, and he pushed her into the spray, no longer wanting to stay in the shower. They stepped from it, and he gently toweled her dry, she returning the favor. The towel on his cock was torture, and she seemed to enjoy his jerking as she played the cloth over the sensitive flesh. She looked up, and saw the promise of retribution in his silver eyes. She smiled at him and ran from the bathroom. It took him a couple of minutes to get himself under control before he left the bathroom. He stopped dead at the sight before him.

She lay spread-eagled across the bed, and he could see all of her from this angle. He saw the glistening pink of her womanhood peeking from her pubic hair, and his mouth watered. He walked to the side of the bed, staring down at the Phoenix buffet that lay before him. She rolled over, meeting his eyes, before she crawled to him and took his cock in her mouth. He gasped, his hands diving into her hair as she rolled her tongue around and over the head of his cock, laving it and sucking it until he was wild with need. She pulled back, and he disentangled his hands from her hair slowly. She lay back down, her legs spread and invitation in her eyes. He lay on top of her, and she moaned as she felt his cock prodding her. "I won't hurt you," he promised, reaching down to guide himself into her. She arched at the first thrust, gasping at the pleasure that spiraled through her. She wrapped her legs around him, her hands digging into his arse cheeks as he powered into her, his own pleasure matching hers as they moved together. The teasing in the shower had taken its toll, and neither teen was able to hold out for long before the tsunami rolled over them, drowning them in pleasure unimaginable.

Long minutes later, he rolled off of her, pulling her into his arms and cradling her gently against his chest. He kissed her hair, and she murmured something unintelligible as she kissed his skin before they both drifted into slumber.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Corvus looks around, puzzled but unafraid, at the ruins he stands in. The grey stone columns show cracks and chips, and as he looks up, he sees the canopy of trees above. Vines and flowering bushes grow wild in the remains of what once was a sacred temple, and he bends down to inhale the delicate fragrance of one of the blooms. A heavy thrumming through his body alerts him that someone is approaching, and he turns to watch the figure emerge from the fog surrounding the ruins. _

_It is a woman, with bat-like wings extending from her back. Her eyes are as blood, and she is tall and beautiful in a cold, cruel way. She walks to him, smiling down at him, and he forces himself to fight the urge to bow to this woman. He has spent far too much time submitting to those who have no care for him, and he refuses to do it anymore. Her smile widens at the rebellion she sees in his aquamarine eyes._

"_**My son,"**__ she says, pride ringing in her voice. __**"You have grown into such a beautiful creature. Your father and I are so proud of the strength you have shown. We are sorry for the way you had to grow; we did not intend for anyone to take you away from us. The gods would not permit us to love you; to raise you. We thought that you would be safe with the families that we had chosen for you and your sister. We did not know, nor did we expect, that the Djinn would be able to sense you and steal you away. You are reunited with your sister now, and have a soul mate. He is a wonderful young man, and will take good care of you. Now that you have bonded with him, he will have an eternal life, just as you have.**_

"_**I am here to impart a gift to you. It will not be like the gifts that your sister's serpent have. This is a gift only for you. When the time is right, your mate will be able to plant his seed within you and you will be able to bear children. Your children will be as powerful, as mighty as your sister's. Tell your sister that her children, as well as yours, will have destined mates, and that they will usher in a new evolution of beings. You and your mate, along with your sister and her mate, will be the Fathers and Mothers of the new evolution of mankind. Your progeny will change the face of the world."**__ She pulls Corvus into her arms, bending to brush a gentle kiss across his forehead. He is stunned at the information his mother has imparted, and has no words to express his happiness, his joy at having children of his own. He snuggles into her arms, feeling the love that she has for him. One more kiss to his forehead, and she releases him, walking back into the fog and disappearing. Tears stream down his face as he watches his mother leave._

Corvus slowly blinked open wet eyes. He had been crying in his sleep, and his mate stirred, waking instantly at the feeling of sadness from Corvus. Ron pulled the raven tighter into his body, whispering reassurances as the smaller teen tried to get his emotions under control. When Corvus finally stopped crying, Ron cradled his face, brushing away the remnants of his tears, blue eyes worried. "I had a dream visit with Alecto," he said softly. A red eyebrow quirked in surprise. "She told me that I would be able to have children. That, when the time is right, I will get pregnant." Ron's mouth gaped open, shocked. Corvus misread the expression and tried to pull away. Ron wrapped his arms around the raven's body, holding him tight.

"Why are you upset?" the redhead asked quietly. It was a moment before Corvus could answer.

"You don't want to have children with me. I understand."

"Where on earth did you get that idea?"

"The look on your face said it all." Corvus' voice was belligerent, and Ron was hard-pressed not to laugh.

"I was just shocked, is all," the redhead reassured. "I figured, when I fell in love with you, that children wouldn't be an option. Men don't get pregnant in the wizarding world, and I never liked the idea of surrogates. Of having to have sex with a woman so she could carry my baby. I've read too many articles where the surrogate decides, after the baby is born, not to give it up. The court battles are ugly, and the children are the ones who suffer. I never wanted to put any of my children through that.

"The fact that you will be able to carry our children thrills me," he continued, joy in his voice. Corvus relaxed against the redhead's strong chest, nuzzling it. "We can have as many babies as we want."

"Before you start planning our family future, we need to talk to Phoenix and Draco. They need to know what Alecto said, as well."

"Shower first?" Ron asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Corvus laughed, blushing, and pulled his beautiful mate from the bed, dragging him into the shower.

* * *

They tapped on Phoenix's door, waiting patiently until the pair inside answered. The door was opened by Draco, and he was fully dressed. Ron smirked at the hickeys and love bites circling the blond's throat, and Draco blushed profusely, trying to tug his shirt collar up to hide the marks. Phoenix's laughter behind them let them know of her amusement at his failed efforts.

"Come in," the blond groused, face red. The pair entered, Draco closing the door behind them and walking to the seats around the fireplace. Phoenix had Jadie bring up hot chocolate and pastries, and the girl was setting out a small repast. Two more cups were suddenly added, and Corvus smiled his thanks to the elf before she popped away. Ron sat in a large, overstuffed chair, pulling his mate into his lap. The raven giggled, snuggling into his mate's brawny chest, Phoenix doing the same with Draco. The siblings stared across at each other, noting the love bites and marks and giggled louder.

"Well," Phoenix said, "no one will be able to doubt that we've been claimed." Everyone laughed, before Corvus brought the conversation around to his visit.

"Alecto visited me last night," he said quietly. Emerald eyes brightened on her brother, and the girl nodded for him to continue. " She told me that she and James are proud of the way I grew up, despite the headmaster's interference. That she and James loved me." Tears shimmered at the edges of coal lashes, and Corvus had to swallow them back before continuing. "Apparently, we were supposed to have been left with families that would have taken care of us, but the Djinn found us first. She also gave me a gift."

"Well," Phoenix asked, impatiently, "what was it?" Corvus grinned at his sister's behavior.

"I can have children. She gave me the gift of carrying and bearing children." Eyes widened before Phoenix was off her mate's lap and squeezing her brother, happiness thrumming through all the bonds at the news.

"That's wonderful, baby," she said, stroking his bangs away from his face. "I'm so happy for you." One more tight hug and she returned to her mate's lap, squirming happily and making Draco groan. She giggled before turning her attention back to her brother.

"Now that we're all immortal, Alecto said that our children will bring in the next evolution of mankind. Our children will have destined mates, and mankind will change because of them."

"That's…a big responsibility," Draco said softly, his eyes worried. "To be the ones to usher in a new evolution of mankind. Wizard kind. We'll need to be extremely careful how we teach our children."

"I see no problem with that," Ron added. "The way that you and I have been raised, Draco, will help us guide our children in the ways of wizards. The way that Phoenix and Corvus were raised will keep you and I from making the types of mistakes that could make our children less than humane. It would be too easy to allow arrogance and pride to twist our kids, but I don't think that Phoenix and Corvus will allow that."

"You're right," Draco replied, cheered at the thought. "How many children do you think we should have?"

"Personally," the redhead said contemplatively, "I'd love about a gazillion." Draco choked on his laughter as both Corvus and Phoenix gaped.

"You know," Phoenix sniped, grouchy, "you really shouldn't talk about us like we're not here. We _are_ the ones, after all, that will have to _carry_ these gazillion children."

"Besides," Corvus added, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "Phoenix and I could always ask Alecto if she and James would allow the two of you to get pregnant once in a while. Let you in on the other end of the spectrum." Both the blond and redhead squirmed uncomfortably at the idea, while their mates chuckled at their discomfort. A tap on the bedroom door had Phoenix getting up from her mate's lap, grinding into it as she stood. She snickered at the pained groan from the blond as she walked to the door. Opening it, she was surprised to see Severus and Zaphira on the other side, and very pleased to see the glow of contentment that Severus had.

"Your parents have sent us to retrieve you. They wish to have a celebratory brunch with you in the sunroom."

"We'll be down in a moment, uncle Sev," Phoenix said, smiling at the happy couple. Closing the door, she returned to her mate, who had already risen from the chair. Ron and Corvus were standing, also, and, smiling widely, the bonded teens left the rooms, chattering away as they made their way to the sunroom.

The room was wide open and airy. The walls of windows on three sides made the place glow in the soft winter sunlight. The teens walked to a table, situated near one of the window walls, smiling at their parents. Severus and Zaphira were already there, and the other four arrivals took seats, mumbling their morning greetings before Jadie popped in with their food and drink.

"Father," Draco asked as everyone filled plates, "why do we have only one house elf? My friends always talk about the several they have, and I've always wondered why we only have one."

"For most pureblood wizards," his father replied, "the number of house elves is a symbol of status and wealth. I'd never felt that way. Since it was, up until your eleventh year, only you, Narcissa and myself, I didn't feel the need for more than one elf. Most of the Manor's rooms are self-cleaning when unoccupied; part of the Malfoy family magics. Since we took up such a small amount of space in the Manor, we didn't need but one elf. Now, however, with the addition of Phoenix and Corvus, we will have to look into getting Jadie some help."

"As soon as I talk to the Rookwood children, and get them to free their elves, I'll have them give Dobby and perhaps one other permission to come to us. Dobby is Jadie's brother, and they want to be together," Draco said. His father nodded his agreement, and Corvus cleared his throat, looking shy and embarrassed. His parents looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"I had a visit from Alecto last night."

"Oh?" Narcissa asked. There was a wealth of emotion in that one word.

"She granted me the gift of childbearing. I can have children, when my mate and I are ready." Both Lucius' and Narcissa's faces lit up at the news.

"But that's wonderful darling," she gushed, her fingers stroking the fringe away from Corvus' eyes. "What else did she say." Corvus recounted his visit with his birth mother, and by the end, both elder Malfoys were shocked and pleased. One could almost see the avaricious gleam in stormy grey eyes as Lucius plotted. Draco quickly brought him down to earth.

"No, Father. You will not hold dominion over the wizarding world." The older man pouted at his thwarted plans while everyone at the table laughed.

* * *

"We get to go back to school. Yay." Ron's unenthusiastic statement had everyone looking at him. "Well, I can't very well molest my mate in the damn dorms, now can I?" he snapped at the others. After the shock wore off, Phoenix stepped to the redhead and whispered to him. His blue eyes gleamed as he found out a secret of Hogwarts, and by the time she was finished, the redhead was practically bouncing off the walls in happiness. "Thanks, Phoenix," he said to her, hugging her tightly.

"What did you tell him, love?" Draco asked after they landed in the portkey alcove near Kings Cross station.

"I just told him that he could ask Hogwarts to make him a room for he and his mate," she replied as she struggled through the muggles that packed the station. She huffed, her hand gripped tightly in Draco's as she fought her way to the barrier leading to the Hogwarts Express. The kids got on the train and found their favorite compartment, relaxing into the seats as their other friends filtered in. Everyone was happy to see everyone else, and marveled at the bonding rings the mated pairs showed off. They talked of everything, from the headmaster to the coming war to what they did over the hols. It was a great way to catch up and exchange information. "We're going to call a meeting this evening," Phoenix said as the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. "This will give everyone time to get settled. There's a lot of things we need to discuss, and things we need to get started."

* * *

"Thank you all for coming," Draco said as he stood on the platform. "I know we've only just gotten back from holidays, but time is getting short. We need to start working on the hand-to-hand training, as well as the battle simulation training. I also need to ask something a little…personal." He looked at the faces staring back at him, and swallowed. _It's ok, love, _Phoenix sent. _They'll understand._ "We know of several children in Slytherin that are being abused," he went on. "My family and I have set up a safe house for those children, and I will also be asking them to free their house elves, so that they may go with their charges. What I need to know is if there are any children in your Houses, that you know of, that are being abused. If so, have them see me, and we will get them to the safe house. Mrs. Weasley and her family have graciously accepted the responsibility of guiding and taking care of these children. We all know what Phoenix went through, and I know that I will do what I can to help them."

Zacharias Smith stepped forward, a very large serpent draped over his shoulders. "Phoenix? If I may?" he addressed the girl. She nodded for him to approach. He removed the serpent from his shoulders and gently set it down on the platform. It hissed lazily as it watched everyone. "My father travels extensively," the Hufflepuff started, his eyes eager, "and he tends to bring back some fairly exotic species of animals and plants with him. He had been gone at the beginning of the hols, but none of us were sure where he'd gone. When he came back, he had this magnificent serpent with him. He had been exploring the magical places in the Amazon rainforests, and came across this fellow. Somehow, his magic urged him to bring the serpent back with him.

"He is male, and he is part of a disappearing breed of magical pythons. I think my father said that there were only maybe ten left in the world. I knew you were looking for a mate for Dragon, and thought that he might be suitable." Phoenix sat down on the edge of the platform, picking up the head of the serpent and looking into his pale blue eyes.

_**Do you know why you're here?**_ she asked, stroking between his eye ridges gently.

_**No. Since I've lived in the forests, I've never learned to understand human speak. I just know that the human who brought me here means me no harm.**_

_**I have a beautiful magical albino python named Dragon. She is in need of a mate and this boy thought that you might be suitable. Would you like me to introduce you?**_

_**It would please me.**_

_**What is your name?**_

_**I am called Tageri. **_Phoenix turned and hissed to her serpent, who slithered up to her. She stroked Dragon's head as the serpent lay it on her lap to face the other serpent. They flicked their tongues at each other, exploring scent and magic.

_**Tageri, this is my beautiful Dragon. Dragon, this is Tageri. Zacharias' father brought him back from the Amazon rainforests, and Zach thought he'd make a suitable mate for you. What do you think?**_

_**Would you like to be my nestmate? **_the golden serpent asked. Phoenix snickered; it seemed she'd already decided.

_**You are very pleasing, **_Tageri replied. _**I think we would make beautiful nestlings.**_ Phoenix blushed, and watched with a small smile as the serpents took their leave. People parted to allow the serpents to pass, some of them awwing at the cuteness of the newest couple. Snickering, the girl stood, bowing her head to Zacharias.

"Thank you, Smith," she said quietly. "She seems quite taken with him."

"Now that we've gotten the more _personal_ business out of the way, I need you all to form lines based on your year and House. We will come and talk to each of you, discover what particular disciplines you would like to learn, or are adept at. When we finish, we'll split you into groups based on that information, and, when the adults get here, start your training." Draco stepped down from the platform, with Phoenix, Corvus and Ron following, and the next two hours were spent talking to each student, gauging their physical strengths and what kinds of physical fighting styles they were either trained in, or had an interest in. By the end of the meeting, there were six groups of mixed ages and Houses.

"Excellent. Starting tomorrow evening, everyone will meet here for their training. We will have Peter and Buster here, and the training will be every night, including weekends. For the next three weeks, all of us will run a specialized obstacle course that has been set up in a different training room. Peter and Buster felt that our physical strength has been ignored too long, so they had some friends design the course, and Peter assembled it. Beltane is only five months away; we need to use all the time available to train." Groans were heard throughout the Chamber.

"I understand your reluctance," Phoenix said, a small smile on her face. "You have all seen what I've lived through in my childhood. It is men and women like that that we will be facing. Men and women who won't give a damn that you're all children. They will not stop when you get tired, or are injured. They will take advantage of every weakness they can find, and use them against you. Some of them may even try to use mind magics on you in close quarters, so we will strengthen your minds as well as your bodies. _Anything _goes in the battle to come, so we must be prepared."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Holy mother of Merlin, what is _that_?" Zacharias Smith gasped. The group had just reached the training room they were to start in, and the Hufflepuff's eyes nearly bugged out at the complicated sight before him.

"That, young Master Smith, is an obstacle course," Buster said by the Hufflepuff's ear, making him jump. Snickers filtered throughout the group, and Smith flushed. "Now, if everyone would follow me…" By twos and threes, everyone cautiously entered the room, looking around with wide eyes. Buster led them over to a running track against a far wall before turning to them. Casting a mild Sonorous, he began.

"This is an obstacle course. The gentlemen I consulted with assure me that this is a course used in the muggle world for something called Unifighting. We will not be doing the complete form; we will only be using the course. You will begin here," pointing at the running track, "and run six meters before you come upon your first obstacle." He walked to it, students following and listening intently. He pointed at several large, round black circles that looked to be two foot tall. They were in two rows, side by side, but staggered. "These are muggle rubber tires. You will run through them like so." He demonstrated by placing first his left foot, then his right foot into the tires, hopping through the tires in each row. "You will then run another six meters before coming to your next obstacle." He led them to a wooden beam that was one meter off the floor. "This is a balance beam. It is four meters long and one meter wide. You will run across it like this." He demonstrated, stepping up onto the beam and carefully making his way across. "Next, you will pull yourself over this two meter high fence." He did so, dropping gracefully on the other side.

"Next, you will run seven meters before coming to this horizontal ladder." He pointed up to it, and everyone groaned. It was two and a half meters off the floor, and three and a half meters long. "You will cross the ladder like this." He hopped to the first rung, and crossed hand-over-hand, ensuring that he touched the last rung before dropping. "It is imperative that you touch the first and last rungs, or you have not completed this portion of the course and will have to start from the beginning of the course. You will run another eight meters before jumping over a one meter high hurdle." He demonstrated, then continued. "Another six meter run, then you will stop and blast a target mannequin twice with your wand. Speed and accuracy are important. The mannequin will have a target point that you will attempt to hit. You must hit it at least once before you can move on. If you fail, you will have to start from the beginning.

"You will run another eight meters before you come to this point. You will throw a knife at a target mannequin, ensuring you get it within the target point range. If you fail to hit the range, or your knife does not stick, you will start from the beginning. Run five more meters, then crawl through this horizontal cylinder like this." Buster got down on his front and, using his elbows and knees, crawled through the cylinder. He stood and pointed at some netting that hung from the ceiling. "You will climb this ten meter high fishing net, and descend the rope on the other side, using your hands and feet." Buster climbed, then descended, making sure everyone understood how to do it. "You will complete the course with a six meter run." By the time he had finished explaining the course, more than half the students were staring at him as if he were mad, the other half scowling. Draco heard some grumbling behind him, and he turned, his eyes cold.

"I know that this is a lot to ask of you, but if you don't feel you can handle it, you can leave now. Just leave your ring on the platform, and Severus will _obliviate_ you. We are facing a fight for our _lives_. We are nowhere near as strong as we need to be. We need to build up an endurance for the hours and days we will be spending fighting. Now, if you want to stay, I suggest you all line up along the wall." Feet shuffled as everyone did as asked, chastened at the blond's irritation.

"One more thing before we begin," Buster said, looking at the students against the wall. "You will use absolutely _no _magic in this course, except for the target shoot. Every other obstacle has wards around it to alert us if someone decides to cheat with magic. That person will be required to be the target mannequin in the spell casting portion for two students. Since this is going to be new stuff for all of you, it is ok to take your time at the beginning. If you fall off the horizontal ladder, you may jump back up where you've fallen; just ensure that you've touched the first and last rung before you continue on. We do not expect any of you to be proficient this first day; however, you _will_ become stronger and more adept as time goes on, or I will know why. Now, who wants to go first." Everyone looked at everyone else, no one wanting to volunteer, before Phoenix stepped forward, a challenging gleam in her eye. Buster nodded his approval as she strode to the beginning of the course.

"_GO!_" he shouted, and the girl was off like a shot, running, dodging, jumping and doing everything she was instructed to do. She stumbled a little at the tire portion, but staggered her way through it without falling. The horizontal ladder gave her a bit of a problem as well, but she gamely struggled through it. Her wand blasts both hit the target point, and she smirked before continuing. She threw the knife, and it stuck quite deeply into the mannequin, within the target point range, and she smirked again as she finished the course. The hardest part for her was coming down the rope, and she gave herself some nasty rope burns on her hands as she slid before she could catch the rope with her feet. All in all, she put on a pretty impressive display, and everyone was suitably awed.

"Very good, Miss Malfoy," Buster complimented her. He waved his wand over her throbbing hands, murmuring a healing spell, and she sighed in relief. "You may go and sit on the bleachers." He turned, and eyed the rest of the students. "Next?"

* * *

"Merlin," Draco groaned as he lay on the bed in their room. Hogwarts had changed it again, giving them a large, queen-sized bed to sleep on. The blond was sprawled, eyes struggling to stay open as Phoenix staggered into the room. "I don't think there's a muscle _left_ to be abused," he whined, looking at his equally suffering mate. Though Buster had gone easy on the students, they still ran the course three times before he felt they could be released, and Phoenix and Draco were bone weary. She shuffled to the bathroom and turned on the shower, ducking her head back out the door to look at her mate.

"You wanna take a shower with me? I want to touch you, but I don't think I'll be up for much more than that." Whimpering, Draco slowly and carefully pushed himself from the bed, shuffling into the bathroom. They carefully and slowly stripped each other, sharing gentle kisses, before entering the shower, where Phoenix smoothed soapy hands over her mate. She stroked his soft cock, feeling it give a twitch, and grinned at the silver-eyed boy. He just shrugged, too tired for anything but enjoying her attentions anyway. He returned the favor, and she sagged against him, her muscles crying in pain. Finally clean, they carefully dried each other and crawled into soft pajamas before collapsing into bed, curling around each other as their eyes drifted closed.

* * *

Corvus could barely stand. His limbs were trembling and aching from the workout, and he whimpered and moaned almost continuously as Ron carefully and gently undressed him, cleaned him, redressed him, and tucked him into their large bed. Hogwarts had been most accommodating, providing them with a large room with sturdy wooden furniture and a large, well-appointed bathroom. The redhead took his own quick shower, worried about his mate, and crawled in beside the smaller boy. He engulfed the raven in his arms, murmuring and soothing the boy into sleep, before following himself.

The next morning, blue eyes opened at the pop of a house elf, and widened at the potions that were placed on the bedside table, along with a note. Ron carefully disentangled himself from his mate and grabbed the note.

_Ron,_

_Due to your mate's upbringing and lack of any type of physical exercise, I have taken the liberty of providing some potions that should help. The one in the red vial will help with any muscle damage he may have suffered. The one in the green vial will ease most of his aches, and the one in the blue vial will help with his exhaustion. I have spoken with Buster, and he has agreed that your mate will need more individualized training. So, for the time being, he will work one-on-one with Peter Parkinson to build up the muscle strength and endurance he is currently lacking._

_Please tell Corvus that Buster is exceedingly proud of him for not giving up, even when he was hurting. Tell him that we are all proud of the fine young man he is becoming._

_Severus_

Grinning widely, Ron bent down and softly kissed his mate's cheeks, nose, forehead, chin, and anywhere else he could reach, gently awakening the raven. Corvus moaned in pain, barely moving, and the redhead carefully turned the boy and helped him sit up, showing him the note. Turquoise eyes widened at the missive, and a tear escaped as he trembled from the pain and the pride. One by one, the potions were given to the raven, and he sighed as the damage from the previous evening faded. Lips skated over a pale neck, and Corvus arched into the attention, his eyes drifting closed.

* * *

Draco saw the Rookwood twins, and the Yaxley girls all sitting together in a quiet alcove. Phoenix took his hand, and together they approached the students. The girls all stiffened in fear, and the single boy glared heatedly at the intruders. The bonded pair pulled chairs away from the table, sitting far enough away to ease the feeling of being threatened.

"What do you want?" Alexander Rookwood snarled. Alicia, his twin sister, grabbed his hand, fear the prominent emotion on her face. The Yaxley girls shifted away from the bonded pair and closer to their friends, trembling. Phoenix was the one to speak.

"We didn't come over here to hurt you. We want to help." Alexander's eyes widened in furious surprise.

"We don't need your help, because there's nothing wrong." His voice trembled on the last word, and Phoenix could see the fear buried beneath the aggression.

"I was abused, too," she said quietly. The indrawn breaths of the five children across from her didn't stop her. "The muggle that the headmaster sent me to live with raped and abused me until I was eleven," she said, her voice dead. The children's surprise faded at the tone of her voice; they knew that feeling of hopeless dread, and understood the truth of it. "If it wasn't for Draco and his family, I would be dead now.

"We don't want the same to happen to you," she continued, eyes bright. "We want to give you a chance at a new life. A chance at hope. We've set up a safe house; a place that no one else can find, where you will be safe from your parents. There will be people there to take care of you, to see that you come first. They will help you get past the pain and the anger and the helplessness. They will be the family that you all deserve."

"Who…who is the family to take care of us?" Charlize Yaxley asked hesitantly.

"The Weasleys."

"But…but they're a _Light_ family," Marjorie Yaxley gasped. "Why would they want to help _us_?"

"Because Molly and Arthur Weasley love children. They do not see any separation in magic. They do not see Light and Dark. They see _children_. Children who need love and guidance and security, and they want to give that."

"How do we know that they won't turn us over to the headmaster?" Gwendolyn Yaxley asked softly. "How do we know that they will _protect_ us?"

"Because," Draco answered, "they've protected Corvus, Phoenix and I. You've seen the Weasley children. You've seen how loved and well cared for they are. Molly and Arthur want to do the same for you, and their children want to help you, as well. They want to show you what family _really_ means." The children watched the bonded pair for a while longer, before they leaned together to whisper to each other. Draco and Phoenix sat back; they'd done all they could. The rest would be up to the kids. Finally, the kids stopped whispering and looked at the bonded pair, longing in their eyes.

"What do we have to do for this protection?" Andrew asked.

"We would like you to free your house elves, so that they may travel with you. We know that you are not the only ones to receive the abuse in your families. I think it would be easier on you if you had your elves with you in the beginning, and they would be a part of the household."

"We don't have to do chores? Pay any money? Provide you with anything for this?"

"No," Draco said, smiling. "The Manor house you will be going to is mine. I'd asked my father for it because I figured I'd have some use for it. Now I do. I willingly and freely give you access to the Manor, so that you may know happiness."

* * *

Walden Macnair was on a mission. He had heard of a mudblood club in Diagon Alley, and he was on his way to bash some heads in. The information was solid; his friend Antonin Dolohov had told him about it with great relish, knowing that Walden loved putting those foul things in their place. He whistled cheerfully as he approached the club, grinning sadistically as people scurried out of his way. He _loved_ having this kind of power over people, and looked forward to the day when the Dark Lord would start recruiting. He was anxious to begin the blood cleansing in earnest, knowing his friends were excited for the same thing. The thumping muggle music pounded out at him as he approached the club; it was nearing ten in the evening, and most decent wizards and witches were home, teaching their children how to be purebloods.

He stepped through the doors, the music too loud for him to hear the locking spells that closed off his only avenue of escape. He recognized Amycus Carrow, as well as Mulciber, and walked to them, grinning. "I see I'm not the only one about to have fun," he shouted to them over the beating drums and throbbing baseline of the music. He looked around at all the writhing bodies in the middle of the dance floor, the strobe lights flickering and flashing off of faces in the crowd. Macnair frowned as he thought he saw Rabastan Lestrange amongst the throng, as well as Severus Snape. A flash of long platinum hair gave him a start also; since when did purebloods deign to associate, let alone _dance, _with filthy mudbloods?

Suddenly, the music stopped and the lights came up. The crowd, a complicated piece of glamoured magic, disappeared as light flooded the dance floor, showing Lestrange, Snape, Malfoy, and Dolohov. Greyback was prowling behind the four wizards, his eyes feral in the bright light. Carrow, Mulciber and Macnair retreated, pulling their wands, Dark spells hovering on the tips of their tongues.

"Welcome to your deaths, gentlemen," Lucius said softly, his stormy grey eyes dark with rage.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Ok, Zaphira love, put that over there," Molly said, pointing at a far corner. She was directing Mrs. Snape and some house elves borrowed from the Zabini estate, as well as those freed from abusive families, in setting up the Manor for occupation. It had grown rather dusty, the Malfoy magics not in place in this house. It was a newer Manor, bought when Draco was a small child, in the hopes that he would use it for his bride and family. When the blond approached his father about the Manor at thirteen, Lucius had no problem handing it over. It was, after all, to be his anyway. The bustle of activity made the Manor seem alive for the first time in a long while, and the natural magics in the building and lands welcomed the people.

Molly had received a message from Draco, telling her that the first of the children would be arriving that weekend. They would be staying at the Manor for the two days, to select where they wanted to sleep and acclimate themselves to their surroundings. The house elves had already arrived, with the exception of Dobby and Winky. The two elves were met by Jadie, and taken to the Manor for training and re-bonding. Dobby was so eager to please; he punished himself for the smallest perceived infractions. Narcissa took the elf in hand, gentling him and instructing him on proper behavior for the Malfoy elves. She knew it would take some time, but Dobby was already showing himself to be a well-mannered elf.

"Molly?" Zaphira asked, looking at the stout redhead. "How many children are coming?"

"Right now, it looks to be eleven. Draco was able to talk to the Rookwood and Yaxley children, and the children of the Macnairs, the Carrows, and the Mulcibers will be arriving as well."

"Why are we offering them sanctuary? Why are we taking them away from their families? Especially the ones whose fathers were…dealt with?" Molly took some time to answer, directing the placement of supplies and household items. Finally, she turned to the other woman, her brown eyes sad.

"You've grown up in a pureblood family, yes?" At Zaphira's nod, Molly continued. "You understand the traditions that govern pureblood families. The fathers of these families were treated the same as they treat their children. Pureblood families tend to all live on the same estate, if not in the same house. So all of the members have a hand in raising the next generation of pureblood children. You and I know that, if the fathers are out of the picture, it will be the grandfathers, the uncles, the other men in the family that will continue the 'training'. These children, if left to their families, will never be able to grow away from their 'traditions', and will perpetuate the abuse."

"How is it that you do not have these same conditions?" The redhead gave the other woman a sad smile.

"Much of my family has died. The Prewett line died with my twin brothers. Until Phoenix came into our lives, we had all thought that they were killed by the Dark Lord. I've come to realize that they were victims of the headmaster's quest for dominion, like so many others. Arthur's family is spread far and wide. A few of them were brave enough to try and live in the muggle world. That's where Arthur gets his fascination for them. We've never held to the pureblood traditions. Often times, it has been to our own detriment. It would be wonderful to have lots of loving family surrounding me." She sounded wistful, and just a little sad, and Zaphira squeezed the woman in a tight hug.

"You have all the family you need, with us and the Malfoys."

* * *

"All right Corvus, let's see what you can do with two hundred fifty pounds." Peter added the weights to the bar before putting on the large washers, pins and r-keys to hold them in place. He stood at the raven's head while Corvus reclined on a sturdy padded bench, Parkinson's hands out and hovering near the ends of the bar. Taking a deep breath, Corvus wrapped his hands around the bar, between the weights, and pushed it off the bracket. He steadied the wavering weight bar, before inhaling as he slowly let it drop to his chest. On his exhale, he pushed the bar up and away from him, all the while with Peter's hands hovering near the bar, spotting him. Corvus was able to do twenty reps before his arms started to waver, and Parkinson helped him place the weights back onto the bracket before the teen sat up, breathing a little heavily. Peter came around in front of the boy and knelt beside him.

"You're doing remarkably well," the man said with pride. Corvus smiled his thanks, wiping sweat from his face with a towel that Parkinson wrapped around his neck. "Your upper body strength has increased steadily, and your endurance is also strong. I think that, starting Monday you can rejoin the others with the training. I'll have you run through the obstacle course a few times over the weekend, just to get you loosened up for the battle training."

Corvus stood from the bench and dropped the towel to it, stepping over to a mat on the floor, where he began to do calisthenics, under the watchful eye of his coach. He ran through his push-ups, sit-ups, squat thrusts, jumping jacks, and other bending and stretching exercises to loosen him up for his run. He walked to the track that circled the training room, and began to jog around the loop. He never knew how long he ran; he only knew that, at some point, Parkinson would tell him that he was finished.

* * *

"As you can see, this room has been redesigned for maximum effect," Buster said as he stood with all of the trainees. He was pleased to see Corvus amongst the group, and nodded to the boy. "We have trenches, bunkers, and all manner of different terrains, from mud to sand to rock. The terrain is uneven for a reason. You must be able to run and cast at the same time, and your aim must be steady. I have called some of my friends here, and we will run a practical demonstration for you. There will be spells fired at you from the moment you start the training until the exercise is over. They will never be the Unforgivables, but they _will_ be spells to cause damage. I expect you to be able to dodge them, and fire at the caster. Your goal in these training exercises is to master your body. Master your shielding and blocking spells. Master your aim. Concentrate on what you can do, and do it well." Buster nodded at Peter, and the both of them walked into the training room.

Immediately, the room lit up with spell light as both men dodged, rolled and dived to avoid being hit. At the same time, they cast shield charms and hexes at their 'adversaries', taking out three before five minutes had passed. As the students watched, awestruck, both men danced through the uneven terrain, firing with deadly accuracy as they used their bodies to the fullest to contain and defeat their opponents. When the last spell died, everyone gaped open-mouthed, at the bound and pissed group of men, before turning stunned eyes to the two smirking men standing in the middle of the room. Peter had a slash across his cheek, and he favored his left shoulder. Buster was leaning against his friend, holding his right foot off of the floor, his wand hand twisted into an arthritic claw. The clapping started somewhere in the middle of the crowd of students, startling some, before it spread until every teen was clapping wildly, cheering and whistling at the spectacular demonstration of skill. After the applause had died, which took several minutes, Buster spoke.

"As you can see, it is not difficult, once you're properly trained. Now you understand why we had you do the obstacle course for three weeks, first." Peter had released their friends, and the scowling bunch of men stomped out of the room, embarrassed. "You will go, five at a time for now, to get used to working with the terrain and your bodies. The other students will be your attackers. This will give them the opportunity to work on their spell casting. But remember, absolutely _no _Unforgivables. There will be time, near the time of the final battle, when we will work with you on those. Until then, I only want to see you use those spells and curses you've been taught. Now, let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

The first of the children arrived, wide-eyed and terrified, to the Hearth. Draco had called it 'Molly's Hearth', and the redhead had turned pink, blue eyes shining with happiness. They flooed from the Slytherin common room; Lucius had worked hard to get permission to connect the common room fireplace to Molly's Hearth, using his connections and explaining the reasons for the connection. Few of the officials had the heart to deny the obvious need for a sanctuary for abused children, and the paperwork flew through channels. Enos looked around, eyes taking in exit points and hiding places, as the others cowered behind his broad form. All the children ranged from twelve to sixteen years old, Enos being the oldest. Molly carefully approached the group huddling by the fireplace, and eyes narrowed at her.

"Hello," she said gently, smiling. "My name is Molly Weasley. Welcome to Molly's Hearth. I hope that you can find the peace and happiness here that you've been denied for so long." She held out a hand, waiting patiently. Finally, after long minutes, it was little Simone Mulciber that approached first. The thirteen year old girl stepped from the group and timidly walked to Molly, putting her tiny hand in the woman's. The redhead smiled widely at the little brunette, and the little girl smiled shyly back. "What is your name, love?"

"I-I'm Simone M-Mulciber," she lisped quietly.

"Welcome Simone Mulciber," Mrs. Weasley replied. She tugged the child toward her, bending down to whisper in the little girl's ear. Spring-green eyes widened, and the girl nodded her head enthusiastically, jumping slightly when a house elf popped into the room to lead the little girl away. Enos Carrow scowled as the little girl left; he was the oldest, therefore he was in charge of protecting everyone else.

"Where's she going?" he snapped at the redhead.

"She's going to the kitchen, to get something to eat. You all are welcome to join her; I just need to know who you are." Indecision flickered across Enos' face. He was _hungry_. Finally, he spoke, the venom missing from his voice.

"My name is Enos Carrow. This is my brother, Robert." He pulled a younger boy from the group and they slowly and carefully walked toward Molly. She shook both boys' hands, smiling brightly.

"Welcome, loves. Just follow the elf." After that, the introductions went more smoothly.

"We are Alicia and Andrew Rookwood," one pair of twins said, shaking Molly's hand before following the elf.

"I am Sebastian Mulciber, and this is Timothy," one tow-headed boy said as he walked up to the older woman. "That was our sister who talked to you first." Three girls came next.

"I am Gwendolyn Yaxley, and these are my sisters, Charlize and Marjorie." Molly nodded and gently pushed them toward the waiting elf. The last three children stood where they were, the oldest one giving Molly the coldest look he could. They were twelve, thirteen, and fourteen, and looked like they had been to hell and back. Molly had to fight to restrain herself; her maternal instinct was raging at the treatment of these defenseless children. Of all of them, these three seemed to have been brutalized. Finally they approached the redhead as a group, the oldest sticking out his hand.

"I'm Walden Macnair Junior," he growled belligerently. "This is my brother Wilbur, and my sister Wilhelmina. We know how it works. No one gives nothing for free. What do you want from us?"

"Nothing that you aren't willing to give," Molly answered kindly. "Help around the house if you wish, working the garden if you wish, or just lazing about if you wish. We expect nothing from you children but to be happy."

"You…you don't want…s-special f-favors?" Wilhelmina asked, her face red.

"Special…" Molly looked at the children uncomprehendingly, before comprehension dawned. She saw it in the little girl's eyes, and her blue eyes lit up with fury. The children all flinched back, expecting blows. "No love, there will be no _special favors_" snarled with such venom that the children ducked their heads, "here. Go with the elf and have something to eat. Then we'll take you all on a tour of your new home, and you can pick out your bedrooms." The children followed the elf while Molly exerted extreme effort to get her anger back under control. _Thank __**Merlin**__ that animal is gone.  
_

* * *

"Everyone settle down," Draco barked loudly. The resistance settled into chairs in the meeting room and looked attentively at the blond. "The first of the abused children were at Molly's Hearth this weekend, and they've settled into their rooms. They were told that, at any time, day or night, they could floo to the Hearth if they needed to. Mrs. Weasley tells me that they've had a hard time adjusting, and at least one of them may need more in-depth counseling." Eyes all around the room widened at the implications, while Phoenix's head dropped. "I need to know if there are any more children in any of the other houses that are in the same dire straits." Murmuring broke out around the table before Smith spoke up.

"We've discovered a couple in Hufflepuff house," he said softly. "They're muggleborn."

"Yes," Hermione spoke up, looking at everyone, "that makes sense. The Gryffindors being abused are also muggleborns. It seems very rare that wizarding parents would abuse their children."

"Not true," Blaise said into the quiet. "Though purebloods treasure their children, there is a faction out there who believe the shit that the headmaster is spreading about Voldemort and blood supremacy. Those pureblood children are in danger, and need to be taken care of."

"I have an idea," Ron said thoughtfully. "We have spies in the wizarding community now. Get as much information from them as possible on who is 'preparing' to follow the fable. We can set some of the twins' spy equipment into place, using the house elves. We'll be able to watch the behaviors, and if they're detrimental to the children, we approach and retrieve."

"That's good," Corvus said, smiling at his mate. "I'd like to take it a step further. We need to find a way to get at the Book of Magic for Hogwarts, and the other wizarding schools as well. That list will tell us when a muggleborn wizard is born. We can then observe the child, and swoop in, if necessary, to pull the child from an abusive environment. I don't want to leave _any _child on its own until they reach school age."

"All excellent ideas," Draco smiled around, "and topics for later consideration. Hermione, Zach, Luna; see me after the meeting and we'll get a list together of all the students in your houses being abused." All nodded, and the blond continued. "Now, everyone is doing spectacularly well with their training. Beltane is only two months away, and we've managed to keep the headmaster from finding another power source within the school. The professors are preparing for the festival, under the guise that all is well, and feeding us valuable information about those dedicated to the headmaster's goals. I am very proud to say that the supposed Death Eater activity has stopped. It took us some time coordinating with Kingsley Shacklebolt and the Aurors, but the last of Dumbledore's troublemakers has been incarcerated." Cheers resounded through the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Molly's Hearth filled up rapidly. Children who had siblings chose to sleep in the same room with their brothers and sisters, and the elves set up privacy screens to separate the beds when the children were of both sexes. The muggleborns were shocked at the accommodations, their eyes permanently wide and round at the luxury they were given. Many of them had slept in closets or storage rooms, their 'caregivers' not thinking them worth the comfort or security provided their non-magical children. Some were plucked from foster care, the foster homes filled with too many children and too few adults to supervise behavior. Phoenix had spoken with Healer Redwing, and he had referred a couple of his colleagues, with whom he had trained during his foreign exchange terms, for the counseling. One of the referrals was adept at the psychological trauma of childhood sexual abuse, and was a godsend for those children who had had their childhoods stripped away in such a vicious manner.

The house elves that had come with the children took their duties very seriously. After bonding with the Manor, they spent a good deal of time communicating with the magics of the house, and discovered a rather unique aspect of the mansion. The magics in the land were ancient, and had melded with the Hearth itself to produce a home that expanded and grew as needed, just like Hogwarts. So, as more and more children were welcomed into its walls, the Manor grew and shifted, adding rooms and bathrooms as necessary.

The Weasley family had settled in, providing a buffer for the children, and Molly was in her element. Her love and guidance showed these children that they were cherished, and many of the violent and obnoxious behaviors that usually presented in the first few days slowly disappeared as the children relaxed. _Here_, they were allowed to be kids, and enjoyed every blessed day. As the students from Hogwarts had begun to spend every weekend at the Hearth, they became more focused and their schoolwork started to improve substantially. Since they no longer feared punishment, and were now _safe_, they allowed themselves the freedom to _learn_. There were even younger children being brought; some of the mothers, to escape their abusive husbands and families, brought their babies and toddlers with them. The women were also guided, through counseling, and were able to help the redhead manage and control the children as they arrived. Some of them were certified as teachers and tutors, and were utilized in the primary school and daycare.

As the house expanded and the numbers increased, Molly took matters into her own hands, converting the unused stables on the land into a primary school with the help of the house elves. The curriculum concentrated on helping the children under Hogwarts age to master their magics, and taught the muggleborns about wizarding society and tradition, so that they would be better adapted to the wizarding world when they went to Hogwarts. There were even rooms set up as a form of daycare, where the children below eight had a more structured environment in which to grow and relate. They were taught their numbers and letters, and were encouraged to see themselves, not as freaks, but as wonderful witches and wizards.

News of the safe house started spreading, though the address was never revealed. As it was under fidelius, no one could actually _speak_ of it. But the rumor mill spread stories of children disappearing from 'fine pureblood homes'. Every now and then, pensieve memories would appear at the Ministry, and the rumors of 'kidnappings' and 'secret murders' would die down as the families of the children were more closely examined. Those that openly engaged in acts of terrorism and warmongering were subsequently arrested and imprisoned, diminishing more of Dumbledore's forces. As allies to his cause started to dwindle in Great Britain, the Djinn, when he could expend the energy, would look elsewhere. It was an unexpected bonus for the resistance that their leader's kindness in offering sanctuary actually weakened their enemy.

* * *

"Beltane and the final battle is only three weeks away," Draco said. He was exhausted, the grueling schedule of classes and battle training taking its toll. Everyone in the resistance was tired and sore, and more than one person moaned and groaned as they sat at the conference table. "Severus and Father have been working closely with Charlie Weasley to create battle potions from the dragon blood and tears. I've spoken to some craftsmen, and they've agreed to make our battle armor from the scales and other castoff bits. They say they have more than enough to outfit all of us, with plenty to spare. I told them that, after the battle was over, they could keep the extras for whatever purpose they choose. Needless to say, they've agreed to make our armor at no cost to us." A quiet cheer went up; everyone was just so bloody _tired_.

"Buster and Peter have done reconnaissance," Ron picked up. He waved his wand and a diagram of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts appeared on the wall in front of the long table. The redhead stood, groaning slightly, and walked to the display. Using his wand as a pointer, he continued to speak. "As you can see, the terrain is quite rough. There are hills and marshy areas that we need to be wary of. These boulders and outcroppings, as well as these stands of trees and shrubs, will provide excellent cover for our enemies. They will also provide cover for us. I need everyone to keep their eyes and ears open.

"As much as possible, we need to keep the battle away from Hogsmeade. Those people should not be dragged into this unless they wish to help. To that end, Chester Crabbe and Richard Goyle, along with those students who have been training extensively with them, will erect a barrier around the town. It will be impervious to any from the spirit world, and will protect against spells. However, it will not protect against the living, nor will it prevent the townspeople from coming to our aid, should they so wish. We will set up a platoon of students around the perimeter of the town, to protect against living invaders. If there are any townspeople who join the fight, they can take the place of a student and allow that student to return to us.

"The train will remain at King's Cross, in London. Any damage to the station in Hogsmeade will be of no importance. We must concentrate on protecting the living, and defeating our enemies. As much as you can, try not to kill anyone human. Take them out of the battle by any means necessary, short of death. Use the Unforgivables _only when necessary_, and _only_ if you have no other choice. Starting tomorrow night, we will all meet in the last training room. It has been set up with training mannequins, and we will begin learning the Unforgivables. Not everyone will be able to use them; it takes a great deal of power and will to cast those spells. They are spells that rely on emotion of the darkest, cruelest kinds. So don't feel like a failure if you cannot master these spells; it just means that you don't have the frame of reference necessary to pull up those dark emotions."

* * *

"Beltane is in two days," Phoenix said, looking at all the exhausted faces before her. "The professors in the castle have already set up the protections for the school. Once the celebrations start on midnight of April 30, they will begin the rituals to call the gods and goddesses and plead to them for help. If all goes well, the school will be behind an impenetrable barrier. Those students who wish to, may bring their parents here tomorrow. The school will be able to accommodate a great many refugees, so I need you to get the word out to the rest of the community. Let them know that they have a sanctuary here, should they need it. Let them know also, that we would not turn away any efforts to help us, be they with tending the wounded or in the battles themselves. The students, professors and parents will be keyed into the barrier ward, allowing all of us free and easy access to the school, which will aid us when we need to tend to the wounded. It will only allow the Djinn through if they're wrapped in our magical signatures; part of this plan will hinge on whether we are able to force our enemies to the school, where they will be cut off from any aid.

"As you know, Draco and I, as well as Ron and Corvus, must stay together at all times. We have a platoon of warriors willing to protect us as we make our way to the Djinn that will be on the battlefield. I do not expect any of the enemy to stay behind; this will be a fight for their freedom. They will have protections of their own, in the form of lost souls and inferi. Chester and Richard have fashioned spellstones that everyone will carry. Each person will be given a pouch of about fifty spellstones. They are to be used _only_ on the inferi. The men will show you how to use them tonight after the meeting.

"The twins have come up with a few very _interesting_ weapons themselves. They will provide us with a satchel each, that will contain these items. They are all spelled with permanent sticking charms, so when you throw them, they will not dislodge. They are to be used against the lost souls and the Djinn. The effects of these weapons would be _catastrophic_ if used against human flesh. You will have spirit suckers, and soul stealers, amongst other things. _Do not_, under _any_ circumstances, use these against human beings. Remember that our human enemies are misguided; that the Djinn are preying on their prejudices and insecurities to gain their cooperation. You are not to be judge or jury to these people. Kill them _only_ if you have no other recourse. Otherwise, just immobilize them; take them out of the battle. I am counting on you to be the calm reason that this battle will require so that we can avoid any great loss of life."

* * *

"Are you scared?" Corvus asked his mate as they lay in the dark. Neither mate could sleep; the final showdown was tomorrow and they were continuously going over battle plans in their heads.

"Terrified, actually," Ron answered with a small snort. "You and I are fairly new to all of this, but the rest have been working their arses off for _years_ leading up to this. What if I fail? What if, somehow, I lose you? What if…" Corvus put his fingertips over his mate's lips, stopping the words before the redhead's panic could spiral out of control.

"Don't 'what if' yourself to death," he said softly, leaning up to replace his fingers with his lips. After a slow, thorough kiss that had Weasley panting, Corvus continued. "A great many things could happen tomorrow. As long as the four of us stay together, everything will be fine. We've planned for every contingency we possibly could; now it's up to Fate."

* * *

The day of the battle dawned brightly. May first was a warm, sunny day, and the rest of the world inhaled deeply as they welcomed the first day of spring. In the Chamber, a different kind of welcome was occurring.

"This is it," Draco said, looking out over the sea of faces. "We have proximity alarms set so that, when the invaders approach, we will know from where and begin our attack. We will be broken up into platoons, and each squad will have its weapons, and at least one student adept in the use of Unforgivables." The students shuffled as they looked at each other, wondering how the detachments would be assigned.

"I would like all the seventh years to step up here," Phoenix said softly, indicating the front of the platform. When all of the eldest students had made their way to the front, she continued. "We will not have family members in the same platoon. Should something unforeseen happen, we don't want to wipe out an entire family in one go. These seventh years will be the team leaders. I need the rest of the students to get into your individual groupings based on your skills and training." There was nothing but the sound of shuffling feet for a few minutes as the students realigned themselves. "Excellent. Each student in a group will select a squad leader and stand by that seventh year. If I don't like the way a unit is configured, I will swap out one student for another. Don't think to get into a platoon with your brothers and sisters; there would be too much inattention and carelessness as you try to defend your siblings." The groups once again shuffled, until every seventh year had an assortment of students in front of him or her.

"Now, I want each legion to line up facing that wall," she continued, pointing to her right. "Draco, Corvus, Ron and I will walk amongst each group and make necessary changes." She hopped down from the platform, followed closely by the three boys, and they circled each section, murmuring amongst themselves and occasionally pointing at one student or another. Several times, Draco or Ron would pull a student from one line and replace him or her in another line. This went on for a half an hour, until every platoon was arranged to the bonded pairs' satisfaction.

"We've had several parents, as well as adults from Hogsmeade, approach us yesterday, wanting to be a part of the battle," Ron said into the silence. "We've spoken extensively with them and asked them about their training and skills. With Peter's and Buster's help, we've divided the adults into groups. Three of them have Healer skills, and will be utilized on the battlefield to help those who are injured. Five of them have curse breaking skills, and will be put into use where they are most needed, working with Bill Weasley to keep any curse damage inflicted to a minimum. They will be circulating through the battlefield and helping all who need it. The rest have battle skills, and have been asked to assist the teams.

"Four of them have asked to help protect us as we face the Djinn, and we've accepted. They, as well as the detachment that will be our back-up, will be by our sides." Everyone jumped when a blaring alarm sounded, and a map flashed into being on the wall, with a red glow near Hogsmeade station. "All right. The enemy is approaching the school, and is at this moment coming up on Hogsmeade station. The students to protect the town will portkey inside the barrier." The squad, who had been provided with the portkeys, disappeared quickly, their glowing green dots shimmering inside the ward on the map. "The rest of you, follow us. It's time."

* * *

The battle had been going on for hours. The fields between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade were littered with the moldering bodies of the inferi, the spellstones doing their job and breaking the complicated spell work that had animated the corpses. All around her, Phoenix heard cries of _expelliarmus _and _levicorpus_ and _stupefy. _The students worked tirelessly to make sure that they avoided taking unnecessary life; many of the humans helping the Djinn were now bound and removed to the Shrieking Shack. Lupin and Black, who had remembered the rundown hovel during their Hogwarts days, had taken a group of highly skilled wizards and witches and revamped the Shack. They had enlarged it to accommodate a great many people, and they had set wards on it, to prevent their prisoners from escaping.

Another combatant had fallen by a student's wand, and Phoenix carefully leaned over, pressing a small silver button onto the bound man's cloak. She touched her wand to the button and murmured "_portus Shrieking Shack_", moving on as the man was whirled away to the temporary jail. The healers and Zaphira were darting to and fro, their shields deflecting the spells cast at them as they tended the wounded. Phoenix had suffered a large gash to her cheek, and she was having a hard time breathing from the rib fractures, but she struggled on, intent on ending this once and for all. Draco had not come through unscathed, either. His nose was broken, and he limped badly on his left leg. Corvus and Ron had both been knocked unconscious for a brief time, and their heads had matching lumps from hitting the hard ground.

"Most of the inferi and lost souls are gone," she rasped, her throat burning from dehydration. Draco quickly handed her a canteen, and she swallowed the sweet refreshing water greedily before handing it back to her mate. "We can leave a squad to clean up the leftovers. It's time to start herding the Djinn toward Hogwarts."

"Agreed," Draco answered, trying to hold himself up. Corvus and Ron nodded tiredly as Draco touched his ring with his wand. The signal went out through the resistance, and most of the students still able to walk worked their way toward the four, firing off curses and hexes at any humans left of the Djinns' forces. There was a smattering of inferi, but the adults that had volunteered were using the spellstones handed to them by the resistance, and they fell in short order. Draco turned to the resistance, trying to speak above the noise of the battle.

"We're ready to move the battle to Hogwarts," he shouted. The resistance were hunkered down behind a large outcropping of boulders, using it as cover while the adults distracted the Djinn. "We will start herding the enemy to the school. There, we four will use the added power of the gods and goddesses to finally put an end to this. I've been assured by Headmistress McGonagall that their ritual was a success, and that the gods and goddesses have added extra power from which my siblings, mate and I can gain additional strength. We will leave behind a squad to help the adults round up, or eliminate the rest of the Djinns' human and spirit forces."

"_Hoo raw!_" everyone shouted, startling the hell out of the bonded pairs. They looked at Ginny, who grinned unrepentantly. "I heard it in a muggle war movie," she said, amusement in her voice. She had taken a terrible beating, as had everyone else. Draco looked into the pained eyes of his fellow students, and couldn't help but feel overwhelming pride at the strength and commitment his resistance had shown over the years.

"When this is over, each and every one of you will have my eternal gratitude," he said softly. "The goddess Alecto has promised a reward for my brother and my mate; I will ensure that each and every one of you will be rewarded for your faith, your strength, and your commitment to us and to the wizarding world." There was a brief moment of uncomfortable shifting as the emotions grew thick, then Smith spoke up.

"Thank you, but we haven't won yet. We still need to get them" pointing at the battling Djinn, "moving." Nodding, the students stood, and a squad broke away to go help the adults clean up the leftovers.

"We'll shoot hexes and curses at them," Corvus said. "They're corporeal for now, and will feel any damage we inflict. That will drive them toward the school and away from us. Everyone, surround them and start blasting." As one, the large group of students advanced on the Djinn, throwing _expulsos_, _incendios, reductos, _and _confringos_, burning and blasting the enemy back toward the school. There were so many students spread out into a single line that it looked like an ocean tide as the colored spells flared and flashed in the encroaching twilight. The Djinn tried to fight back; they threw spells to cause maximum damage, but they had already used up massive amounts of the magic that they'd absorbed from both the magical and muggle celebrations of Beltane, and were struggling to remain on the earthly plane. Most of them had no choice but to reserve their magic for the final showdown, and moved as quickly as they could away from the advancing line of students.

The closer the Djinn moved to Hogwarts, the stronger they became. They moved more swiftly toward the school, intent on absorbing the tremendous amount of magical power emanating from the building, and didn't realize until too late that it was a trap. As they breached the barrier to absorb the power of the gods, they became locked into place, unable to move or dissolve back into their spirit realm. In a last-ditch effort to survive, they funneled their magic, their strength, into Dumbledore, hoping that the Djinn would be able to finally get the girl's remarkable power and free them.

Phoenix stood in front of the old man, her friends and compatriots fanned out behind her as she faced him. They had started chanting an ancient Druidic spell, building and funneling their magical strength into the words as they rose a barrier around their frozen enemies. Dumbledore couldn't pay attention to the screams behind him; he was so close he could _taste_ it. All of her magical power and strength, at his fingertips. All he had to do was join with her, in the most intimate and powerful way, and her magic would be his. As the Druidic spell rose in power, the Djinn behind the headmaster started to fade; to disappear, their magic dispersing into the school as they became less than nothing. As they 'died', their power was withdrawn from the headmaster, and Albus roared his fury as he felt his magical strength wane. In a last-ditch effort to remain earthbound, he reached for the girl, paying absolutely no attention to the three boys surrounding her. As his hands came close to her, Ron and Draco grabbed each arm, holding it tight, their free hands locked around each other's in a crushing grip.

Corvus and Phoenix stood between the old man's outstretched arms, holding hands. As one, they raised their free hands and placed a palm on each side of the old man's face. Eyes glowing with the power of the goddess, they pressed their hands in toward each other, funneling their magic into the old man and watching as his body began to disintegrate. Ron and Draco continued to hold the old headmaster's wrists, their own power pushing into him and filling him with burning fire. He screamed as he felt the flames rage through his veins, before he exploded in a rush of power that bled into the school, to be absorbed into the stone, adding strength to the spirit of Hogwarts.

A tremendous cheer went up through the crowd as the last of their enemies had been destroyed. Phoenix, Corvus, Ron and Draco collapsed to the ground, their minds numb as their exhausted bodies crumpled. Instantly, the four were levitated onto stretchers and taken to the infirmary in the Chamber, where they were tended to carefully and gently by Zaphira and Severus. Phoenix's rib fractures were healed with a strong bone-mending potion, and the cuts and bruises were also tended to. A faint scar was all that was left of the slash the girl had taken to her face, and that would fade in time, as well. Draco's broken ankle took the longest to mend; he had cast a numbing charm on his leg so that he could keep fighting, and the constant use of it had splintered the broken bones further. The blond was laid up in the infirmary for six weeks before he was allowed to walk on it again, and only then for very short amounts of time. His nose was repaired, and the slight bend in the line of it gave his face character, instead of marring the perfection of it.

Corvus and Ron both recovered from the bruises and torn ligaments. Their recovery was swiftest, as their injuries were not as severe. So they took to badgering their siblings whenever they could, until Severus finally banned them from the infirmary. Though Phoenix was completely healed, she never left her bonded mate's side. Both teens completed their school work, and the teachers made sure to come down when they could to give them the individual attention they needed to understand the concepts that were confusing to them. In a shocking move, the spirit of Hogwarts added the Chamber to itself, opening it and allowing the entire school to access and use the rooms. It became an advanced training area, where the graduating students could received specialized training for the trade of their choosing. Access from outside was permitted through passwords, which were no longer required in parseltongue.

* * *

"This will be the last meeting we need to have of the resistance," Phoenix said. It was June 22nd, and tomorrow the seventh years would be graduating, while the rest of the students went home for the summer before the start of their next school year. "We are so very proud and honored to have met and worked with each and every one of you. You all have proven that the future of the wizarding world is safe in your hands. I know that several of you will move on to apprenticeships with the Weasley twins, as well as with Richard and Chester. There are also those that will move on to potions apprenticeships with Severus. Take as full advantage of these opportunities as you can. The rest of us will muddle through somehow without you, and we will miss you terribly. Congratulations, seventh years, and good luck." A cheer rose through the room, and the graduating class blushed and smiled at the praise.

"We still have the rings," Draco picked up the speech. He had badgered his godfather and Zaphira to let him attend the meeting, until they finally caved. "We want to know that, should we ever need you for anything like this again, we can count on calling on you for help." A resounding '_yes' _echoed through the chamber, and many flinched at the noise. Smiling, Draco continued. "Should you need us for anything, large or small, feel free to send an owl to Malfoy Manor, or to the safe house. Also, know that as long as there are children in need, there will be a place for them to hide, to feel safe and loved. Mrs. Weasley and her family will welcome all to the house, be they children, or adults looking for a place of refuge."

"One last thing," Corvus said into the silence. "When new students attend in the coming years, I'd like for you to welcome them. Make them feel like they belong, no matter what house they go to. Make yourselves available to listen to them; to help them and to teach them the value of friendship and commitment. Make them understand that they are not alone and that there will always be someone to watch out for them, to stand with them, to support them, and to love them."


	21. Epilogue

A/N: This is the last chapter of the sequel. Thank you all for your support and kind words, and I hope that this story satisfies you. If you think of any questions or concerns that I did not address in the story, let me know and perhaps I'll fashion a one-shot around it.

**Epilogue**

_Phoenix and Corvus stand in a great, white hall. The Grecian pillars gleam in the soft light, and Phoenix is afraid that her filth will taint the purity of the hall. Corvus, sensing the direction of her thoughts, gently takes her hand, stroking his thumb over her knuckles. She smiles gratefully at him, and squeezes his hand as they wait. Through a distant doorway comes a beautiful woman, with long dark hair and blood eyes. Her leathery wings are folded against her back, and the fluid grace of her stride sparks a momentary envy in her daughter. The wide smile on Alecto's face tells her children, before she speaks, of her joy and love for them._

"_**You have been my pride from the moment you were born,"**__ she says. She reaches for the teens' free hands, grasping them tightly as bloody tears fall from her eyes. __**"You are amazing, and you are more than worthy to be the Mothers of the new evolution of humanity. You have defeated humanity's greatest enemies, and are deserving of whatever you ask. I know that you do not wish to take your places amongst the gods, and I understand. Your friendships and family are of utmost importance to you. So, what is it that you wish? How may we reward you for your service to us?" **__Phoenix speaks first._

"_All my wonderful friends helped us so much in the battle. I know that Corvus will ask for something similar, so all I ask is that you grant everyone who fought with us everything they desire during their lifetimes. Grant them success, riches, happiness, love; what will make them most happy and fulfilled. I also know that you can't give them immortality, but I believe that they have so much to offer; so much to give, and I'd like them to live beyond the average wizard's lifetime. Could you grant them a life span of six hundred years?" Alecto looks at her daughter, stunned._

"_**You have asked nothing for yourself. Your reward is for the benefit of others. Why?"**_

"_I have all I want," she answers with a small smile. "I have family and love and more happiness than I can bear at times. I neither want nor need anything else."_

"_**Your wish will be granted. And what of you, my son?"**_

"_I want immortality for our families and close friends. I would like to see the Weasleys, the Malfoys, and the Snapes rewarded with eternal life. I want to see Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Greg, Vince, Hermione, Millicent, and Luna receive immortality, as well, if that's ok."_

"_**Another request for others? Why do you not want a reward for yourself?"**_

"_Believe me," Corvus answered, "this is completely selfish. They are all my friends and family, and I don't want to lose any of them. After being alone for so very long, I have the one thing I've always longed for, and I don't want to give it up. Any of it. Please?" Alecto smiles at her son, nodding her head._

"_**It will be as you wish. Be happy, my children, and know that your father and I will always be watching." **__She pulls first Phoenix, then Corvus into her arms, hugging them to her tightly, before releasing them and turning. She walks away, fading into the distance, and Corvus and Phoenix cannot control the tears running down their faces as they drift toward wakefulness._

**TEN YEARS LATER**

"Merlin," Phoenix moaned, trying to lever herself up from the comfortable chaise she had been lounging on. Her pendulous belly made her struggles more difficult, and Draco held his hand out to her, chuckling at her difficulties. She scowled fiercely at him as she pulled herself to her feet, then laughed as a blonde-haired, green-eyed boy barreled into his legs.

"Father," Scorpius said softly, "are we going to the stables? I want to show Alexis my Abraxan." The younger child stood quietly to Scorpius' side, looking at her father with wide, curious grey eyes. Her raven locks hung in soft curls around her face, and her chubby cheeks pinkened under her father's stare.

"We need to eat, first," Draco said, bending down to pick up his daughter. Scorpius grabbed Phoenix's hand and practically dragged her to the dining room, where the rest of the family had gathered. Corvus and Ron had moved into the Manor shortly after graduation, and mere weeks after that, Corvus was pregnant with their first child. Narcissa was over the moon, giddy at the thought of grandchildren.

The goddess had fulfilled her promises to her children. One night while the Weasleys, the Snapes and the Malfoys slept, Alecto weaved a powerful spell over their unconscious forms, encasing them in an unearthly glow as the magic sunk into their flesh. It repaired all the damage the years had done, and strengthened their magical cores. It strengthened their souls, and, in effect, 'turned off' their biological clocks, making them ageless.

When Alecto visited each of the warriors, she performed a weaker version of the spell she placed on the families, and strengthened their magical cores. She gave them dreams of their futures; ideas of what they wanted to accomplish and how to do that. When they woke the next morning, they greeted the day with renewed hope, and an overwhelming desire to just _do_. They became the politicians, the Healers, the Potions Masters, the strong magic-wielders that the wizarding world desperately needed, and brought more glory to wizarding Britain than the world had seen for many centuries.

Lucius became Minister of Magic, his children and his policies bringing light to their newly-freed world. The stories and rumors of 'Death Eaters' and 'Voldemort' quickly died as the truth was finally revealed. The borders, protected by strong, ancient wards, were strengthened with the contributions of both Phoenix and Corvus, hiding the wizarding world from the muggles permanently. Muggleborns were given the choice of living in the wizarding world or living in the muggle. Those that chose to live amongst the wizards were encouraged to sever ties with their muggle families, and the memories of their families erased of all evidence of wizardry. For those children who were loved by their families and chose to remain in the wizarding world, a muggle city was erected just outside the wizarding world's borders, complete with everything the muggles could want or need to live happy, productive lives. The muggleborns' families were then encouraged to move to this city, to be closer to their children and provide protection to their world. Once the families were settled, a strong ward surrounded the community, shielding it from outsiders and guaranteeing that the secret of the wizarding world was once again safe. There was always a constant influx of new muggle families as their muggleborn children grew and flourished with the best of both worlds. Those muggleborns who chose to stay in the muggle world readily agreed to have their magic bound so as not to alert the muggle world to the existence of magic, and spells were placed to prevent any kind of talk of magic to any other than those who had been exposed to it firsthand.

Molly's Hearth became the premier primary school for muggleborn children, teaching all of the little witches and wizards the wizarding world's ancient customs and traditions. They were taught of the history of the wizarding world, and the importance of maintaining their way of life. Conversely, many of the muggleborns approached Lucius with ideas from the muggle world that would, not only bring the wizarding world into the twenty-first century, but would also greatly benefit the wizards and witches. Most of the ideas were implemented, from computers to television. With the introduction of magically run television, a whole new arena of entertainment opened up. Wizards and witches who had no real direction took to the performing arts like fish to water, and wizarding Britain became a strong competitor in the areas of film, television and music. America may have had Hollywood, but it didn't hold a candle to wizarding Britain's version of the BBC. Not only were there educational programs on the history of magic, but there were comedies, dramas, horror films and thrillers. Some of the programs even explored the bias against anything muggle, breaking the strong hold that the prejudice held on some of the more resistant purebloods.

Computers, adapted to the ambient magic in the wizarding world, provided unlimited access to knowledge, and many of the wizards rejoiced at the abundance of information at their fingertips. Many of the muggleborns held classes to teach the adults how to use a computer, and a computer class was instituted at Hogwarts, opening the school up to technology. As well, classes on drama and acting were created, along with creative writing, audio-visual technology, and theater. Music was returned to the curriculum as well, and many students discovered a love of playing instruments and singing. Hogwarts, through the intervening years, began to develop a set of courses geared toward, not only teaching the students how to use their magic properly, but also toward introducing the students to other forms of employment. The classes were aimed at providing a base knowledge of a particular career or topic, with the goal of the students moving on to University to continue their educations. To that end, Lucius had contacted several universities, both muggle and magical, around the world and gained insight on how to best go about creating a few for Great Britain. Armed with the information, he developed a new department in the Ministry, which was specifically designed to oversee the educational requirements of all students. He even encouraged several types of scholarship programs, to help those students who could not afford to continue their educations beyond Hogwarts.

"What have you planned for today, darling?" Narcissa asked her daughter. The raven grimaced as she gingerly took her seat, huffing out a small sigh.

"I plan to have these babies, if they ever decide to show themselves."

"Gently, love," Draco said softly, his hand rubbing the back of her neck to relax her. "You know the Healer said you aren't to be stressed so close to birth."

"It's two weeks past my due date, Draco!" she growled at her mate. "Kind of late to be worrying about that now!" She grimaced as a sharp pain sliced through her abdomen, her children rolling and kicking fretfully. The blond instantly put his warm palm on her distended belly, stroking and allowing some of his magic out to soothe his babies. The children calmed instantly, Draco grinning as he felt the gentle taps against his hand.

"How are you, Corvus?" Lucius asked as he turned to his son. The four-month pregnant young man looked at his father, happiness glowing from turquoise eyes.

"I'm brilliant, Father," he answered softly. Ron cradled his nine-year-old daughter in his lap, while his seven-year-old son quietly ate his breakfast. "We're going to the Hearth in a little while. Molly seems to be a little out of sorts, and Ron and I wanted to check on her."

"May I come with you?" Narcissa asked, smiling at her son.

"We'd love that, Mother," Ron replied. "I think mum's having a tough time with some of the new children." The Hearth was never empty; every school year the Heads of House would interview those students who seemed withdrawn and mistrustful. The goal was to ensure that the students were safe, so the interviews determined if there was any abuse in the families. With the end of the rumors of Voldemort, the numbers of pureblood children at the Hearth diminished drastically, but the number of muggleborn children seemed to grow. Rising tensions between cultures in the muggle world, as well as the increase in prejudices, created a boiling keg of irrational fear of anything even remotely strange or different. This fear helped the muggles to justify their abuse of their magical children. A great many of the children arrived at the Hearth, brutalized and unable to cope with any sort of tenderness. More mind-healers were brought in, to help the children adjust to the non-violent environment, and the additional stresses were starting to wear Molly down.

"I think we should give the woman a vacation," Narcissa said thoughtfully. She turned to her husband. "Darling, would it be ok if I took her to that spa retreat they gifted us with?"

"I think that's an excellent idea," he answered with a smile. "There are more than enough adults to supervise the Hearth. Besides, a lot of the graduates at Uni will be there to help. Many of the warriors wanted to help children like Phoenix, and obtained degrees in mind-healing and early childhood development. They went to University just for that goal."

"Breathe, Phoenix," Draco whispered in her ear. She huffed and panted as she tried to get her pain under control.

"You're fully dilated," the Healer said, peering between her bent legs. "At the next contraction, I want you to push." Pain knifed through the girl's abdomen, making her suck in a breath. She bore down, pushing with all her might. "Good. You can relax now, but push with the next contraction. The baby's head is about to crown." Another push, and the head breached Phoenix's vagina, the dark hair slicked down. The Healer reached up and helped pull the child from the opening, turning it so that the shoulders could emerge. Another push had the little one in the Healer's hands. A gasping cry made Draco grin widely. "It's a boy," the Healer announced, handing the child off to a waiting medi-witch.

"I need you to push again, hon," the Healer said as she turned back to the girl. Phoenix bore down again, groaning in exhaustion. "Again." Another push, and the second baby's head started to push through, dark, wispy tendrils curling from the scalp. "Again." One last push, and the baby was freed. "Another boy," the Healer said as she handed the child to another waiting medi-wizard. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. You have beautiful twin boys."

"What do you want to name them?" Phoenix asked softly, looking at the small bundle in her arms. She looked at the baby boy Draco was holding, entranced by the look of adoration on her mate's face.

"I think I'd like to name this one Harrison Draconis Malfoy. That one should be Evan Alec Malfoy."

"Perfect," Phoenix murmured softly, looking down into Evan's face. The silence was shattered moments later when the door to the recovery room burst open, admitting a plethora of gingers, two blondes and another raven. The bed was soon surrounded, as well as the chair, and everyone cooed and smiled softly at the lovely baby boys.

"Have you named them?" Lucius asked softly, looking at his children and grandchildren with pride.

"Yes, Father," Draco answered absently, still staring at his beautiful son. "This one is named Harrison Draconis Malfoy, and that one in Phoenix's arms is Evan Alec Malfoy."

"Strong names. But Why Harrison and Evan?"

"Harrison for the name that both Phoenix and Corvus carried for many years. It is to honor them for the sacrifices they both made to free us all. Evan for Severus' first love, and Alec to honor the goddess who gifted us with Corvus and Phoenix."

"Where is uncle Sev, anyway?" Phoenix asked tiredly, her emerald eyes blinking slowly.

"He's just down the hall with Zaphira. Seems his fourth child wanted the same birthday as your twins."

_Alecto watches from the shadows as her grandchildren and godchildren grow. Every child is powerful and strong, and leads the world further and further away from destruction. They have the natural life spans of their mates, so, whether they marry muggle or wizard, they live as long as their chosen mates. In that time, they fill the world with multitudes of magical and muggle children who are more powerful, more persuasive, more charismatic than ever. They become leaders and visionaries; they put an end to war and sickness and strife, and the world becomes more and more settled. Soon, the world becomes what it was meant to be; united and strong._

_The godlike children who usher in a new evolution of mankind have not been able to completely eliminate the petty jealousies and squabbling. Human nature being what it is, minor disagreements are unavoidable. However, no longer is war or violence used to settle the differences. Instead, the new evolution of mankind uses its considerable intellect to come to terms. Differences in culture, skin color, creed, religion, sex, and sexual orientation no longer pose a threat to the existence of a peaceful humanity. Now, the arguments are about who's idea has more merit, who's vision is more achievable, who's proposal is timely. Alecto smiles as she watches the world grow and prosper, her mate by her side._


End file.
